Spark Over Fear
by NellNell-555
Summary: You know the story of Sam Witwicky and the Transformers? Well, let's start that story from the beginning and this time add a kickass twin sister named Andrea Witwicky. Ironically, she suffers from automatonophobia, a fear of robots. Can she push past her fear to fight alongside the Autobots and play her part in defeating Megatron? Eventual Optimus/OC
1. Stupid Radio

**Then There Was a Spark**

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" Sam huffed as he practically fell down the stairs, attempting to rub away the fatigue crawling through his system. Andrea glanced up at him as she pulled on her black sneakers.

"There's toast on the table," Andrea offered. Sam stopped in his tracks and gave her a withering look.

"Toast? This- I mean, this house is full of stuff and all you've got is toast?" Sam blurted in disbelief, rubbing his face tiredly. Andrea glared at him as she stood up.

"Okay, first of all- I'm not your freaking slave!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms with a scowl.

Sam sighed, "Yeah-"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"Second of all, we're both late for school and you look like you have a hangover which is close to impossible considering you don't really have a life. You need to get that A otherwise we don't get the car today," Andrea finished with a little huff and the smallest hint of a teasing smile twitching at the edge of her lips.

"I do have a life! What, is being hung-over a new condition to-" Sam cried in exasperation before coming to his realisation, "-wait. Car?"  
His eyes widened, "my presentation!"

Sam scrambled back up the stairs, finally becoming wide awake. Andrea let a grin take over her features. "Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

"Yeah, you know what? Thanks, MOM!" Sam yelled from upstairs, frustration seeping through his tone. Andrea rolled her eyes at this and picked up her backpack, slinging a strap over her shoulder.

Sam was her twin brother but there were times where she would act as his mom instead of the usual bickering sibling. It wasn't that she was the more sensible one, if anything she was the most rebellious. It was more the fact that she actually had her life together and Sam was a raging hormonal mess. Sam raced down the stairs with his bag full of his assignment equipment. Andrea grabbed the toast smothered with peanut butter and shoved it in his mouth as he was about to speak to her.

"Less talking, more walking," she demanded, pushing him out the doorway.  
"Dad! We're ready!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses. Your mother's gonna take you," Ron replied from his bedroom.

"Since when?" Andrea's mother shrieked. "Oh my God, Ron you could at least ask. I mean, where's the manners these days?"

Andrea smacked herself in the forehead; at this rate they would never leave the house. Sam had obviously gotten everything settled in the car as he jogged up behind her.

"Whoa- what's the hold up? What's the- who's taking us?" Sam stuttered, the vein on the side of his head was bulging with stress.

"You're lecturing me about manners? Judy, have you seen our kids' generation? They're an atrocity!" Ron exclaimed, his voice becoming clearer as he made his way out to the second story railing. Judy met him halfway sending him a glare as she waltzed down the staircase.

"Big word, dad," Andrea said sarcastically. Her dad sent her a warning look that shut her up as he pointed his finger at her threateningly.

"You're the ones that raised us so it's your fault. Bad parenting, bad paren- can we just go?" Sam scowled.

"Then you've been corrupted!" Judy continued, ignoring her children's remarks. Sam slammed his head against the front door frame in frustration.

"I want a car! So, mom, please kindly exit the house so I can get the hell to school. No- there you go, mom. Here, take the keys, yeah." Sam guided Judy out the front door and wiped beads of sweat collecting on his forehead. He sent Andrea an apologetic glance before going outside to supervise his still lecturing mother getting into the car.

Andrea looked up at her dad whose wide and short form was leaning over the rails, his hand running through his thin hair and she quietly noted his receding hairline.  
"Ah, your mother keeps me young."

Andrea sent him a weird look that obviously said, 'WTF?'

"Alright, scram before Sam starts having heart palpitations. I'll pick you up after school."

"Okay, alright- that's cool. See you." Andrea flitted out the doorway, slamming the door behind her and attempting to smooth down her hair that had frizzed up in the chaotic family fluster.

"Andrea! Enough pampering yourself and get your ass in the car!" Sam exclaimed from the Austin Healey, their fathers pride and joy. Andrea simply thought it was hella ugly.

She seated herself on Sam's lap as the back seats were filled with his project and their bags As their mother started the engine, Sam groaned.

"Should have taken the sedan. We should have taken the sedan and then I wouldn't be in this position." Andrea flicked her hand onto the side of his head and he let out an exclamation of surprise and pain.

"Oh, calm down, sweetie. Just think, when you get your car you might even get a girlfriend! How exciting, you'd finally have a life!" Judy grinned gleefully. Sam gaped at her.

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks you have no life," Andrea shrugged.

"Okay, first- don't shrug it hurts my arm. Just stop moving. Secondly, I have a life. If not, you're my twin so you're just the same," there came Sam's brilliant reply. Before she could respond, he moved from underneath her and gripped his bag. Before she could blink he was racing towards the school grounds.

Judy looked at her daughter wide-eyed, "never have I ever seen Sam so excited for school!"

Andrea nodded and then proceeded to lift up an imaginary shot glass and chug down non-existent alcohol.

"Okay, Mr Witwicky, you're up," Mr Hosney droned, looking sleep deprived, water deprived and basically life deprived. The man looked positively miserable. Sam pushed his chair back a bit too loudly and quickly scrambled to the front, almost tripping over his own feet.

Andrea lifted her head up from the table, and watched with great amusement as her brother struggled to prepare his presentation.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff," Sam muttered to the class as he emptied his bag onto the desk before him. He rubbed his hands together and looked at the class, inhaling deeply to start his speech.  
"Okay… yeah. So, for my family genealogy re-"

Sam stopped abruptly, rubbing the spot on his neck that had been attacked by a flying rubber band. A rubber band that had been flicked from behind her. She spun around to find Trent attempting to seem innocent; he glanced around the classroom, as if he too were trying to find the perpetrator.

Mr Hosney said something about responsibility but Andrea had picked out an empty chewing gum packet and threw it at Trent's head behind her. Trent let out a surprised huff of air as the packet made contact with his face.

"You're such a cheapo, there wasn't even anything in the packet," Trent murmured to Andrea amusedly.

Andrea rolled her eyes, turning to look at him. He was handsome, she would give him that. He had angular features and a great body with neat blonde hair to top it all off. Though his personality could be compared to that of a horny troll who lives under a bridge and thinks he's top shit. To Andrea that was a massive turn off, to the rest of the bimbos in their society- it was attractive.

"As if I'd waste anything useful on you," Andrea bit back. Trent smirked but stayed silent as his girlfriend was sitting directly beside him, holding his large arm tightly. Andrea didn't know Mikaela well but more often than not Miles, Sam's best friend, described her to be a concubine. Although his conclusion was harsh, there was nothing proving him wrong.

Andrea turned to face the front once more and was mortified to find Sam trying to auction off the tools their great-grandfather had used. Who the heck would want to buy cracked glasses in particular?

The bell had rung as Sam finished with his conclusion and Mr Hosney seemed relieved that the day was over. Sam rushed over to Mr Hosney and began to discuss his mark in which Sam negotiated with the teacher until he gained an A-.

As they jumped into the sedan their father had driven, both children were ecstatic and buzzing in their seats.

"Hold it still, I can't see it," Ron responded to Sam's excited chatter. Their father confirmed that an A was an A and they set off to buy their first car. Who knew that it could all turn out so very complex?

Andrea stared quizzically at the road, attempting to figure out what route they were taking. With a glance through the passenger flip down mirror, she could see that Sam (whom she had booted into the back seat) had the same expression; eyebrows furrowed and all.

"Kids, I've got a little surprise for you," Ron piped up mischievously. Andrea glanced at her dad with surprise replacing her sceptical expression.

"What kind of s-" the words fell short out of Sam's mouth as he caught sight of the Porsche sign on the building his father was pulling into.

"No way!" Andrea squealed, bouncing in her seat. She turned around to Sam who looked awestruck. "Oh my gosh!"

Sam finally snapped out of it and placed a hand loosely over his mouth, drinking in the sight before him. "No, no, no, no, no! Dad!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Andrea grinned, eyeing a particular silver car that tickled her fancy.

"Yeah, I am," Ron laughed. It took a moment for it to register in the kids' minds. "I'm not getting you a Porsche! Ha!" Their dad snorted.

Both of the twin's faces fell in unison.

"You think that's funny?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think it's funny!" Ron replied, chuckling.

"Wow," Andrea said flatly.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked angrily.

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche? For your first car?" Ron exclaimed.

They were silent for a moment, Andrea realising that her dad was right. She felt slightly foolish for believing her dad- the cheapo.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing," Sam declared. Andrea massaged her face with her hands, careful not to rub her eyes. After that biology class, she didn't even want to think about her eyes and what could happen from slightly rubbing them.

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke!" Her dad defended.

"How is that funny? You dream crusher," Andrea grumbled.  
They pulled into a washed out, run-down place called Bolivia's Used Cars. Andrea sent the emu she spotted a sceptical look as it stared at her. Question: why the hell was there an emu in an auto trade shop?

Sam groaned as he dragged himself out of the car. Andrea's hopes of finding a car that looked even moderately decent were extinguished, her eyes glaring at the disgusting cars on display. It was like this place was established in the 80's and never moved with the times.

Sam looked on the verge of tears as he glared at the measly line of out dated cars that presented themselves before him. Andrea moved to the right and looked over a metal fence that led further in the property. There was a parking lot for the cars on display and ready to be bought.

Her eyes landed on a faded yellow car with what vaguely appeared to be two racing stripes down the length of the vehicle. From her distance she couldn't specify the model or type of car but she noted to herself to check it out further when they toured throughout the dump.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine," Ron replied to Sam's complaints.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? Have you ever seen 40-Year-Old Virgin?" Sam enquired, rubbing his face with frustration. Andrea navigated herself to the side of her aggravated sibling and watched as he tried to persuade his father to find another place.

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is," Sam said gesturing to a pathetic thing that would have once been an old Beetle. "And this is 50 year old virgin," Sam pointed to the car beside it.

"Ah, okay." Ron rolled his eyes distractedly, ignoring his son's misery.

"You want us to live that life? Look- hey, Andrea, she's a girl. Do you think daddy's little girl wants to be driving a wheelbarrow?" Sam exclaimed. Andrea scratched her head before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Just about as much as momma's boy here wants to be breast fed. So dad, please. Is it something I've done to piss you off? Sam it's your fault, karma's getting back at you," Andrea scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. Sam glared at her indignantly before giving her a light shove on the shoulder.

"Karma? This is entirely your fault for sneaking out last week! You- dad, this is her fault, right?" He grouched at his father. Before Ron could conjure a response a dark skinned man in a yellow floral… outfit… appeared from inside the shop.

"Gentlemen!" The man exclaimed with a sleazy smile on his face. Andrea glared at him pointedly, "Oh, and the little lady here. Name's Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." By this point the man was laughing awkwardly although his laugh sounded like a moose being tortured on a trampoline.  
"How can I help you?"

"Well, my children here are looking to buy their first car," Ron informed the man, draping his arms over the now unresponsive children's shoulders.

Bobby's grin dropped and a serious expression spread over his features. "And you came to me?"

"We had to," the twins replied in unison, albeit, monotonously.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B," Bobby smiled. Andrea couldn't help but grin at this man. He was strange but she found him amusing.

"Sam," Sam informed Bobby of his name. "And she's Andrea."

Bobby nodded, giving Andrea a quick smile before pulling Sam aside and giving him some sort of pep talk. Perhaps it was because Sam was the twin that looked the most disappointed. Either way, the man led them into larger lot of cars and Andrea found herself moving straight towards the car she had spotted earlier. She stopped directly in front of it, gawking at the model.

Although the car was run down, paint faded and had the busted up look going on, it was still somehow enticing. Andrea smiled excitedly at the make, it was a 1997 Camaro. A Camaro of all cars; her favourite vehicle.

Andrea glanced at Sam who was watching her with what appeared to be a 'SAVE ME, BITCH!' expression. She chuckled at his misery and opened the door of the car of interest.

"You are one hell of a car, you know that?" Andrea muttered as she slid into the seat. "And if we buy you you're gonna need a big ass clean."

The car responded by staying silent, as it should. Sam slid into the passenger seat as Andrea swiped her finger over a button in the centre of the steering wheel. As the dust was swept away by her finger a strange symbol appeared on the button.

"Feels good," Sam murmured, reclining himself into the seat a little.

"Hold on a second, I'll get out so you can try this seat," Andrea said, moving to leave the car. The lock on the door suddenly activated itself and Andrea frowned. As she attempted to pull the lock, the men were negotiating outside.

"How much?"

"Well, considering the…"

"Is custom…"

"Well, this is your first car…"

"Not paying over four…"

"Get out of the car…"

"Cars pick their drivers…"

All their words fell short to her ears as she focused solely on opening the damned door. As her brother exited the car and shut the door behind him, Andrea leaned over her seat to open her brother's door. Conveniently, it also locked itself.

Was this car performing the whole child-lock routine on her? She was beginning to regret even entering the car, the temptation to throw a childish tantrum was getting stronger.

"Open the damned door!" She exclaimed, smacking the steering wheel with her fist.

In reply, the Camaro's passenger door wrenched itself open, colliding with the car beside it. Andrea saw her opportunity and attempted to move across the seat to exit through the passenger door.

"_Greater than man…" _

Andrea froze her movements, staring at the radio as it had just spoken three words before turning off. Had she accidently turned it on or was it automatic? She shook her head continuing to crawl through the car.

A piercing shrill sound echoed through the parking lot, causing Andrea to recoil back into the driver's seat and curl into a ball. Her hands remained firmly over her ears as she attempted to block out the painful noise that the Camaro's radio seemed to emit.

Glass had shattered and she could hear Sam's startled yell. The sound ceased to continue and she slowly pulled her hands away from her ears, letting out a moan of pain as her ears were still ringing.

Her eyes landed on Bobby who stared around at the glass shattered cars in the vicinity. His gaze landed on the car she was held prisoner in and noticed that all of its features were still intact.

"Four-thousand!" He cried out, voice breaking with despair.

The door unlocked and opened on its own accord causing Andrea to glare at the radio. "Now you let me go? Yeah, thanks."

"No more, crackhead," Sam said to Mojo, his dog, as he had just finished feeding him his pain pills. Andrea opened the door to his room, an awkward smell meeting her senses. She wrinkled her nose before looking to her brother.

"Who's the crackhead?" Andrea questioned, leaning against the door way. Sam looked at her in surprise.

"Mojo," Sam muttered, scouting the room quickly before clapping his hands together. "You ready to go?"

Andrea nodded, "born ready."

"Okay, cool- but, uh, Miles is coming so you need to move into the back when he comes." Sam informed, pushing past Audrey's stunned figure and down the stairs.

"It's our car and I will not be dumped in the back because of your friend who decides he wants to join us," Andrea responded with a pointed glare aimed at the back of Sam's head as she followed him down the staircase.

He opened the door and looked back at her quickly, "you know what? Fine- that's fine."

"Good," Andrea responded, satisfaction evident in her tone. Sam rolled his eyes, muttering underneath his breath.

As the siblings transitioned from inside the house and onto the front lawn, their parents met them with uncaring glances.

"Ron, this one's uneven," Judy complained, her foot pressing down a tile that had been set into a pathway. Ron rolled his eyes, barely paying attention to his wife as he continued to place path tiles on top of cement.

"Yeah, probably," Ron replied, wiping his forehead briefly.

"This one is wobbly!" Judy exclaimed, losing her balance slightly as she tested a different tile.

"Yeah, I'll take care of that real soon," Ron grunted.

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?"

Ron sighed impatiently at his wife's incessant whining. He caught sight of Sam and Andrea walking along the grass, navigating themselves to the car.

"Ah, Sam…" Ron began, chuckling sarcastically.

"What?" Sam replied.

"I do not like footprints on my grass…," Ron stated.

Sam paused mid-stride and stared at his father, his face a picture of bewilderment. "What foot- there's no footprints," Sam exclaimed, glancing down at the light trail of squished grass from when he had stepped on it.

"…That's why I built my path," Ron continued, ignoring his sons comment. "So, why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?"

"It's family grass dad- and, wait a second, Andrea is walking on the grass too! Andrea- what?" Sam turned around to find Andrea already seated in the car. She stared out the window, sending him an innocent stare.

Sam let out a puff of air, a displeased expression on his face. Andrea turned away from her sibling and relaxed into the passenger's seat, shutting her eyes. Realising she was at an awkward angle, her hand searched the side of her seat for a lever that reclined the chair.

Her wandering fingers couldn't seem to find it and she frowned a little, opening her eyes. "How the heck do you recline the seat?" She muttered.

As the words left her glossed, plump lips, the seat reclined itself to the perfect angle. Andrea paused; her mouth had slightly formed a small 'o' shape and her eyes grew wide.

Had the seat… moved itself?

"I want you home at 11'oclock!" Judy exclaimed, her voice reaching her ears as Sam opened the driver's door.

"Yeah," he replied seating himself and strapping the seatbelt over his shoulder and across his torso.

Sam slammed the door behind him, muttering insults to his father's lawn.

"You alright?" Andrea asked, stifling a laugh as she spotted lipstick stains on his cheeks. Sam glared at her as he turned the key in the ignition. The engine spluttered to life, the roar of the car vibrating through her body.

"Just shush. Don't talk," Sam snapped, noticing a large amount of smoke appearing behind the car; must have come from the exhaust pipe.

Andrea covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

Miles plopped himself into the backseat, shutting the door once he had seated himself properly. He looked towards the front two seats and smiled at Andrea.

"Hey, 'Drea," Miles said, waving at her. Andrea grinned at him in return. Miles was basically her partner in crime whenever they both wanted to get back at Sensible Sam or just prank him to watch him spaz out.

"Sup, Miley," Andrea responded. She turned back to the front, staring out the windshield as Sam greeted his best friend. He turned the car on and resumed to drive, throwing in his two cents during their conversations and random debates.

Andrea quickly patted down her hair as they turned onto the street of the park. She quickly checked that her appearance was in order before turning to Sam with a grin.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked, slightly apprehensive. Sam inhaled deeply, probably reassuring himself.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property," Sam confirmed, swallowing nervously.

They pulled into a parking spot and Andrea grinned when she noticed her crew hanging around. Her friends had invited her to the party and she had asked Sam if he and Miles had wanted to join her.

"Oh, my God," Sam exclaimed. He then repeated himself, "Oh, my God."

Andrea sent him a questioning glance but her brother just turned around to face Miles. "Dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right? I'm good, right?"

Miles gave him a quick once over, "Yeah, you're good."

Sam nodded, ready to leave the car but Andrea stopped him quickly. "Miles, you are so blind."

She patted down pieces of hair on the side of her brothers face that had made him look like some nutty professor or something. She then proceeded to wipe of a lipstick stain his mother had left him on the side of his right cheek. "My God, her lipstick is almost invincible…" Andrea muttered as she finally succeeded in wiping off the lipstick stain.

"Done," she grinned. Sam gave her a quick 'okay' and pulled himself out of the car with as much courage he could muster. The rest of the passengers exited the vehicle and Andrea strode over to her friends.

"Hey, Andrea," her friends chided in unison as she greeted them. Trent grinned at her as Andrea sent him a quick glance. She rolled her eyes but smiled back anyway. Trent wasn't an all-round bad guy. If you had his respect then you would get along with him. Andrea had his respect… Sam, however, did not.

"Hey, guys, check it out," Trent smirked to his friends, gesturing towards Sam. Mikaela came up behind Trent and wrapped her skinny little arms around his neck tenderly. Trent turned his head surprise then smiled at her, "oh, hi!"

Andrea shifted suspiciously, watching as Trent and his crew surrounded Sam and Miles who stood there slightly awkward. The girls Andrea was surrounded with continued to congratulate one of the group members, as her new baby cousin had been born healthy. But Andrea did not pay attention and found herself moving towards the group.

"Hey, bro," Trent raised an eyebrow towards Sam. Miles decided that at that moment it was the time to casually climb the tree they stood by. Andrea smacked herself in the forehead with her palm. Sam looked down with embarrassment while Trent just grinned maliciously. "That car. It's nice."

Sam nodded and Andrea stepped through the circle, standing beside her brother. "Yeah, it is nice. We actually get to drive it without worrying about giving it a deluxe wash every day, complete with a kiss on the hood from Trent."

Trent went slightly red and his friends stifled chuckles. Andrea had been riding past his street a week beforehand on her bicycle and caught Trent giving his truck a kiss.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" His question was once again aimed towards the boys. Sam looked lost for words and glanced at Andrea. Why wasn't he telling them the truth already?

"We're here to climb this tree," Sam stated, glancing up at Miles who just grunted in response. Andrea sighed.

"I see that," Trent snorted, "it looks- it looks fun."

Andrea groaned, "I invited him to join, Trent."

"Yeah," Sam confirmed.

Trent looked between them both, slowly nodding. "You know, I thought I recognised you," he said to Sam.

"It wouldn't happen to be due to the fact that he is my brother, would it?" Andrea drawled sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I also remember seeing him somewhere else… Oh, yeah. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Trent responded.

Sam's eyes clouded over, as if remembering something extremely embarrassing. "Oh, no, no, no, that- No," Sam laughed awkwardly, struggling to find an excuse. "That wasn't like a… real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

Andrea stared at Sam blankly.

"Oh, yeah?" Trent said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What's it about?" Trent inquired. "Sucking at sports?"

Sam just gave him an awkward stare. "Ha-ha. No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book. Your- your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little colouring areas, sections, pop-up pictures… it's a lot of fun."

By then Trent's smug grin had dropped and he gave Sam a malicious glare. Andrea silently applauded her brother in her mind before her stomach dropped at the sight of Trent advancing towards Sam.

"That's funny," Trent growled.

"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop," Mikaela intervened, which actually surprised Andrea. Miles and Andrea glanced at each other with the same expression of shock. Trent looked down at Mikaela with a clenched jaw before looking back at Sam, eyes blazing.

It was shaming Andrea to admit it, but it was a terrifying look on Trent that had even her shifting with slight discomfort.

Trent glanced at Andrea and his expression softened considerably, as if he had noticed her uncomfortable movement. "Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head," he said, his eyes still on Andrea.

Andrea looked towards Sam, breaking eye contact with Trent before he walked away.

"Miles, get the hell down," Andrea hissed. Miles grinned at her and Sam, obviously not seeing their mortification.

"You got to get out of the tree right now. Get- just get out of the tree right now, please. What are you doing?" Sam spoke angrily. Miles just swung off a branch and hit the ground softly. He picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"Did you see the dismount? All the chicks were watching!" Miles grinned.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "yeah, because you looked like an absolute idiot!"

"Hey, not true!" Miles frowned at her.

"You're making me look like an idiot. We all looked like idiots just now," Sam cried angrily. Andrea paused, glaring at Sam.

"Actually it was only you two that looked like idiots. I saved your asses," Andrea spoke. "… As well as Trent's girlfriend," she added as an afterthought.

"Whatever, I can't believe you're friends with that douche," Sam muttered as they entered the car and sat in silence for a few moments. At that moment, Mikaela stalked off down the street alone. Obviously she had gotten into another fight with Trent.

"_Who's gonna drive you home…" _the radio spontaneously turned on. Andrea sent a sceptical glance at the thing.

"Hey, guys, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles questioned, staring at it confusedly. Sam didn't reply, just stared at the girl who he probably could never get.

"_… Tonight?" _ The radio continued to allow a song to burst through the sound system.

"I have no idea, but this has happened before and I'm thinking that this car needs a new radio…" Andrea responded.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight," Sam declared randomly. Both Miles and Andrea snapped their gazes to him in shock.

"What?" They both exclaimed in unison.

"She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike!" Miles exclaimed in disbelief. Andrea frowned, that was a little harsh judgement right there.

"Miles!" Andrea scolded. The song continued to play in the background and Sam raised an eyebrow at Miles, finally pulling his attention away from the skimpy clothed girl.

"She lives ten miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?" Sam responded.

"All right, she can sit next to me. I'll be quiet," Miles agreed, nodding his head slowly.

Sam stared at Miles in disbelief, "did you just say 'she can sit next to me'? You're in the back!"

"Yeah? So, what?" Miles questioned, realising this situation wasn't going to turn out so well.

"Miles, I'm not putting her in the back, let alone next to you. You gotta get out of my car," Sam explained.

"Sam!" Andrea gaped.

"That's a party foul!" Miles exclaimed.

"What rules?" Sam asked, exasperated.

"Our- bros before hos!" Miles elaborated. Andrea frowned.

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?"

"You- you can't do this to me!"

"You got to get out of my car right now."

Miles stared at him angrily for a moment before getting out of the car.

"Andrea, get into the back or walk home with Miles," Sam ordered. Andrea stared at him with disgust, causing Sam to soften his hard expression.

"You're pathetic. You'd put her before Miles and myself? Usually, I'd tell you to go for the girl but…" Andrea trailed off angrily, getting out of the passenger seat and shutting the door behind her. She began to walk towards Miles in the opposite direction of Mikaela.

Sam groaned, slamming his forehead into the steering wheel.

_"Well! I'm no master of sensitivity! Yeah, yeah, yeah…" _The cars radio once again decided to give Sam its opinion on the whole situation. Sam stared at the radio angrily, turning down the volume dial.

As he turned on the engine, the car decided to drive itself, reversing slowly to match with Andrea's fast pace. The Camaro's back door opened, beckoning Andrea to enter the vehicle again. Sam's sister just stared at the car with a strange expression on her face.

After Sam had regained his wits, he took control over the car although he kept going in reverse. "Come on, Andrea. Get in. The car doesn't want you to go."

Andrea paused causing the car to also cease its movements. "The car is the only reason I'm coming along."

"Ouch," Sam muttered as Andrea silently moved through the opened door and sat in the backseat. The door shut for her which was starting to freak her out. She pulled the seatbelt across her body and locked it in.

Sam shifted gears and accelerated forward, speeding up quickly before slowing beside Mikaela.

"Mikaela! It's Sam!" Sam shouted through the rolled down window of the passenger's door. Mikaela didn't even look at him, not responding.

What a bitch!

"Witwicky? I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. You sure? So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean- give you a ride home, in my car, to your house," Sam stuttered, his face turning pink. Still Mikaela remained silent although she seemed to be contemplating the offer.

Andrea rolled down her window, losing her patience. "Listen. You either get in the car and take his offer or you take your chances and walk ten miles home and get raped on the way. He kicked out his best friend and made me sit in the back seat just so your highness could get comfortable in the passenger seat."

Mikaela snapped her gaze to Andrea, scanning over features silently. She sighed, obviously not in the mood to fight. She got into the passenger seat and turned to look at Andrea.

"Thank you," Mikaela said tiredly. Andrea was taken aback by the genuine tone in her words.

"It's fine," Andrea gave Mikaela a smile, "but he's driving."

Mikaela then turned to Sam with a small smile and began to hold a decent conversation with him. Andrea leaned back in her seat, feeling the seat belt tighten comfortably around her body, cradling her into the chair.

Andrea felt her eyes drift close as she let the cool, late afternoon breeze lull her into a soothing sleep.

* * *

**Hey, so I know it seems bad right now. But review and let me know what you think. Which autobot should Andrea be paired with? Bumblebee or Optimus?**


	2. Self-Kidnapping Car

**Two updates in two days? Not gonna happen often hahaha. Thank you so much for your reviews! They were really appreciated.**

* * *

Andrea woke up in her bedroom at what would appear to have been around midnight. Sam must have carried her up to her room. He wasn't weak contrary to popular belief, but then again, Andrea wasn't really that heavy.

She attempted to close her eyes and continue sleeping but considering she had already slept earlier yesterday afternoon her body didn't need to the rest anymore. Andrea sighed and pulled herself out of bed, changing out of the clothes she had worn yesterday and pulled on thin leggings and a long graphic tee. In addition, she slipped on a turtle neck jumper on her way out of the bedroom and brushed her teeth in the bathroom just for the heck of it.

As she moved down stairs quietly and into the kitchen, the silent night was disturbed by the familiar roar of an engine. The Camaro!

She peeked out the kitchen window and saw the Camaro proceed to have its headlights turned on.

"Sam! The car!" Andrea shrieked, running out the front door and jumping onto her bicycle. She realised she had no shoes, only socks, but then internally agreed that shoes weren't exactly a priority when her car was being stolen. She followed it out the drive way and up the street, pedalling like a mad woman to keep up with it.

She heard the vague yells of her brother cycling much further behind her but at least she was in his view, albeit, barely.

"You bastard! Don't take the car! That radio is crazy and will probably blast your ears off if you annoy it!" She attempted to yell and threaten the criminal in the car.

There was no response but she just followed it into some block of land filled with warehouses and factories and such. Andrea plucked herself off of the bike, waiting until the tram passed her before moving forward warily. By this time her brother had caught up to her and had also abandoned his bike.

"Where did they go?" Sam asked her, panting. Andrea swallowed, her dry throat becoming painfully scratchy.

"Over there," she pointed north and Sam led them forward and behind a bunch of wooden crates. Andrea inhaled deeply; this is not how she was hoping the night would go. She wanted to settle down in front of the T.V, watch late night movies with Ben & Jerry's and such. Maybe even get her hands on a little liquor from her father's alcohol cabinet-

"Oh, my God," Sam's jaw dropped and Andrea looked in the direction where his gaze was resting. Her body froze with terror as she watched their car transform into a 16ft tall robot. A goddamned robot.

Like, why?

Her eyes began to water as she slipped back down to the floor. Her body began to tremble violently and her breaths were quick and shallow. Horror and fear coursed through her veins as she remembered the reason she had developed a fear of robots.

Long story short:

Andrea's father had taken her to a carnival when she was fourteen and its theme was the whole technological mechanics and robotics thing. At first, everything was awesome and the town had loved it. But then things had begun to go wrong and the robots programming spazzed out, causing them to go haywire. It had turned out that the carnival had not passed safety tests and was actually not permitted to set up anything. Though they had disobeyed the authorities and were arrested for causing harm to the public as the robots had actually hurt people.

It was such a stupid accidental event that somehow scarred her for life. And then she had just seen her car transform into a 16ft robot before her eyes.

"… Mojo, I love you. Oh, crap… Andrea! It's alright, listen to me. We are going to get out of here…" Sam's voice was detected by her hearing once more and it seemed that he was panicking slightly. Did this crap have to happen to her? Couldn't God find someone else to pick on?

Andrea nodded slowly, tears beginning to streak down her cheeks. She knew he was panicking but attempting to be strong for her. She had to at least try and meet him halfway so that they could get the hell out of there.

He pulled her to her feet and Andrea straightened herself, keeping her gaze away from the giant robot. "Okay, we're good. Right? We're good," Sam smiled nervously.

Andrea nodded and Sam took this as a sign to lead her away from the crates. As they took a few steps forward, Sam paused again. Andrea frowned, "Sam, we need to go."

"Andrea…"

She froze her movements as well, mimicking Sam's still position. Andrea stared at the two pitbull's on guard dog duty. On further inspection she noticed that they were chained to a brick wall, that fact calmed her slightly. Sam must have realised that as well and they took a couple more tentative steps forward.

Both the dogs' attention snapped to the siblings and began to bark at them. They growled and leapt forward, running in their direction while snapping their teeth. This action set both Sam and Andrea on edge but they both knew the dogs could not reach them. At least, they thought so.

The dogs pulled on the chains and the brick wall crumbled. The dogs were now free to rip apart Sam and Andrea.

"No! No! No! No!" Sam chanted as he ran as fast as he could with Andrea by his side. "My God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog! Oh, my God."

Sam leapt onto a wooden crate and went to help his sister on beside him. As his hand gripped hers, she was pulled back by her leggings. How does that even work? Leggings are generally skin tight so these dogs had some pretty good precision. "Holy shit! Sam!" Andrea shrieked as she was pulled away from her brother.

She tumbled to the floor and the dog who had dragged her down leapt forward, clamping its powerful jaws on her arm. The other dog seemed to have realised that they had brought down an intruder and went to join its partner. . Sam had already begun an attempt to kick the dogs off of his sister but fell back when a dog turned and swiped at his arm angrily. The second dog clamped down on her right ankle, mauling at her leg.

Andrea released an ear-splitting, agonised scream while she thrashed in the canines grip. There was a furious roar of an engine and headlights shone on the situation. The dogs scattered immediately, leaving a battered and bleeding Andrea on the floor. Sam immediately stood up from where he had been pushed back.

He gripped his sister lightly and she used him to support her. The tears were stinging her cheeks and when she looked up from her wounds she screamed again, attempting to scramble back but Sam held her steady.

"Okay, please, please, don't kill us!" Sam exclaimed, pulling his sister backwards. The car just revved in response and moved closer to them. Sam pulled the keys out from his pockets with his free hand, holding the keys in front of him, "I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them, car's all yours!"

He threw the keys on the floor before the car and attempted to run away quickly, dragging his sister along.

"_You know she's been hurt_! _Oh no, nooo. You know she's been hurt, but you just don't care_!" The car's radio blasted out a song from the 90's, startling Sam and Andrea. She shrieked and her brother grimaced, there goes one of his eardrums. Even the robo-car was probably deafened.

"Go away! Go away! I said I'm sorry!" Sam shouted at the car as he ran with his sister out into the open.

Sirens blared and Sam looked forward with relief. Andrea forced herself to stop crying and just whimpered in silent agony. Sam cried out with gratefulness.

"Oh, thank God you're here!"

The police officers exited the car with their weapons drawn and wearing angry glares. "Let me see your hands!"

Sam paused, dumbfounded, "what? No! The guy's inside!"

"Shut up!" The cop on the right snapped, "Walk towards the car."

Sam moved forward but remembered his sister hanging from his shoulder. "I can't. She's been hurt."

Cop #1 looked at Cop #2 and sighed. Cop #2 glared at Sam but his gaze softened when he gazed upon the injured woman. "What happened?"

Sam put his hands down and the first cop hissed causing Sam to shoot his hands straight back up. Obviously they thought that he was the cause of her pain. "These two dogs- pitbull's – freaking mauled her. G-guard dogs, I think. Yeah, guard dogs."

The two police officers exchanged a look and grimaced. The second cop gently pulled Andrea away from Sam who watched her with concerned eyes.

"Put your head on the hood, son," the first cop said, it was a lot more nicely said this time. Sam complied without any argument or hesitation and the officer cuffed his hands.

The second officer grunted as he supported all of the woman's weight and led her towards the car. As she took a step forward she shrieked in pain and forced him to stop. "I can't move right now," she muttered harshly, attempting to force the tears back.

The man supporting her looked to the driver, "call the ambulance to pick her up."

"It's not urgent?"

"No, but we can't move her without proper medical attention and advice. We still don't know the damage."

"Fine."

It had been exactly four days since Sam and Andrea's car had transformed before their eyes into Andrea's worst fear. Four days since they had been arrested and two days since she had been discharged from fast recovering but mild injuries and mental trauma.

Now, here she was, sitting beside Sam in a small room at the police station. The deputy officer sat lazily on his desk before the two children and their parents were seated behind them.

The deputy winked at Andrea who glared back at him. If looks could kill…

"Look, I can't be any cleared than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up," Sam stated, willing the cop to believe him. Deputy rolled his eyes.

"It just stood up. Wow. That's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up and no drippy-drippy," The deputy handed Sam a small container and Andrea giggled when she realised what he was asking Sam to do. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"What!" Andrea exclaimed.

"No, I'm not on any drugs," Sam claimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. Deputy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little container full of pills.

"What're these? Found it in your pocket. Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo?" Deputy grinned as if he had caught Sam red handed.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Sir, if you'd have read it properly, it would have clearly stated that those are animal pain pills. Meaning that it's our dog, Mojo's, painkillers."

Ron tried to support Andrea's explanation, "you know, a Chihuahua. A little…"

He trailed off and left the sentence there. Deputy rubbed his face with his hands and Andrea felt slightly bad for him. Sam, on the other hand, was staring at the gun strapped inside the cop's jacket with interest. Deputy opened his little beady eyes and smirked at Sam, opening his jacket to fully expose the hand gun.

"Whoa, what was that?" Deputy grinned at Sam.

"Huh?"

"You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you, I will bust you up," Deputy hissed. Sam leaned forward a little bit, just noticing Deputy's bloodshot eyes.

"Are you on drugs?" Sam whispered.

#-#

Andrea hobbled down the staircase the next morning, pouring herself a cup of milk. Mojo greeted her with a little yip and Andrea smiled, "Hey, Mojo! How you doing, boy?"

The dog wagged his tail in response and Andrea grinned looking away from the Chihuahua. She gazed out the window and couldn't help but sigh. Maybe everything that had happened in the past few days was all just some crazy hallucination. That wouldn't explain the missing car that was supposedly a robot. If only they had bought a different vehicle then they wouldn't be in this pit of confusion. Her parents believed the car was just stolen and the children had maybe hit their heads during the chase.

Andrea growled with frustration. Maybe she did hit her head. But she couldn't look at any car the same anymore. Even the Austin Healey was giving her the god damned creeps.

Out of all things it had to be a robot.

"Hey, A," Sam murmured as he walked into the kitchen. Her brother had acted as if the whole thing never happened. What else was he supposed to do? After that whole situation with the Deputy, Sam knew no one would believe him. Other than his sister, of course.

"Hey," Andrea replied as she moved away from the kitchen bench, in order to give Sam more room.

"Where's the milk?" Sam asked, peering into the fridge. Andrea realised she still had the carton in her grasp.

"Oh, here," Andrea handed it to him. She sipped at the glass of milk in her grip and turned to look at Mojo who just stared at her awkwardly. What a weird dog. To ease the unsaid tension and maybe shoo the elephant in the room away, Andrea turned the radio on.

"_-It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over forty C-17's lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going…" _The reporter's voice filled the silence.

Sam glanced at the radio, then Andrea, before finally noticing the dog. "Morning, Mo."

"_The government has been very quiet about what's going on but in our vision-"_

Sam started tapping his fingers against the milk carton in his hands to some random beat while looking for the cereal.

"Mojo. Mojo," he muttered absent-mindedly before discovering the cornflakes, "ah."

"_They were headed directly towards North Korea."_

Mojo either didn't like North Korea, (racist dog), or had heard something that made him uneasy because he began to bark. As a Chihuahua, Mojo's bark wasn't powerful and loud, it was squeaky and irritating.

"Mojo, shut up!" Andrea groaned. Sam grunted, holding a hand to his ear.

"Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?" Sam snapped before turning back to the window and gasping. The carton of milk dropped to the floor, spilling liquid everywhere. Andrea squeaked in surprise and looked to her brother for an explanation, but his eyes were trained on something out the window and his mouth agape.

"Sam, what the hell?" She glared at him sceptically but he said nothing. Andrea stepped carefully over the spill mess and peered over his shoulder to see what had caused him to freak out. Hopefully it wasn't Miles streaking again, that was not a pretty sight the first time it happened (he was drunk).

It was the Camaro.

Suddenly Andrea wished it was Miles.

The devil car rolled forward slowly and revved the engine, snapping both the children out of their shocked state. Andrea stumbled backwards, suddenly gasping for air. How could she have been so stupid? Of course it would come back for them. It knew that they saw it. Andrea and Sam had even tried to bloody expose it! Why_ wouldn't _it come back for them?

Oh, God. The fact that the robot was in car form and not robot was slightly less intimidating but she knew what it really was… and what it wanted.

"Sam," she whispered, eyes wide. Her brother turned to her, body shaking slightly. He gripped her hands tightly and slightly craned his neck downwards so that he was level with her eyes.

"Andrea," he licked his lips nervously, "we need to go."

Andrea stared at him like he was insane, "no! No, what the hell is wrong with you? If we go out there we're exposed!"

Sam hissed, "if we stay in here then we're dead anyway!"

"No, it can't get in here!" Andrea shook her head, she was not going out there.

"Andrea, didn't you see? It can turn into a damn robot- a giant robot!" Andrea shivered at Sam's words, "you really think that it can't get in here?"

A violent tremor shook through Andrea's body and a sob nearly escaped her lips. Her brother was right. If there was a chance to get away from this thing, it would not be trapping herself in her room and hiding under her bed.

"Okay?" Sam questioned, willing her to agree. Andrea shuddered and nodded.

"Back door, Sam," Andrea muttered, glancing out the window again quickly. She was not going to die at the hands of a robot. Sam paused and then nodded.

"Yeah, alright."

So, the two teenagers tip-toed through the house, leaving Mojo behind with the blaring radio. Sam slipped out the door first, checking the backyard before nodding to Andrea.

His sister understood the 'all clear' signal and moved out behind him. She glanced up at him. Had Sam come up with a plan? Because she had no idea what the hell to do from here on out. "You got a plan?"

Sam seemed to have thought hard for a moment before slapping his hands on his sides, "no."

Andrea rubbed her face with her hands, "we can take the bikes. If we get to a public area we'll be safer."

Sam's eyes brightened, "yeah. Yeah! Safety in numbers and- yeah, okay, the bikes are at the side of the house."

Andrea nodded and led the way, her heart pounding with fear and adrenaline. She had no time for a nervous breakdown. If she wanted to survive then she had to get her and Sam away from the house. Thank God there was only one robot.

The things that happened in the next few moments became a blur. They snuck to the side of the house, grabbed their bikes and were currently hiding behind the corner. The car was not facing them so that would buy them time.

Sam looked to her and shifted on his feet, "okay, we can't do anything but just, like, run. You hear me? We gotta bolt. No hesitation, Andrea. No hesitating and stopping and having a nervous breakdown, you can't fail me here. If we wanna get-"

Andrea cut in, "okay! Sam, I get it. No freaking out even though we're being hunted down by my worst fear." Andrea rolled her eyes and her words were spoken harshly and sarcastically. She knew not to sit in the middle of the road and bawl like a child. She did want to survive, after all.

Sam glared at her, "don't get all pissy with me, I know you. You'll most likely be the one to get us both killed."

Andrea's eyes widened, "are you stupid or something? Since I'm scared shitless of this thing, my first fucking instinct is to get away from it- not run to it! You know- in fact, you'll be the one to spas out and kill us!"

Sam's eye twitched, "shut up. Stop PMSing and then maybe we can get the hell out of here."

Andrea growled and pushed past her scrawny brother, she poked her head out from the corner and saw that the car was still facing the other direction. With one last glare aimed at her sibling she ran out into the open and hoisted herself onto the bicycle, making no noise. She made it safely to the street and looked over her shoulder to see her brother hesitating.

Sam walked slowly out into the open, cautiously watching the car until it noticed him. The car revved its engine and threw itself into reverse, getting ready to pursue them both. Sam squealed and cycled like the devil himself were chasing him, finally catching up to Andrea. The both of them worked their legs furiously in order to try and outrun the Camaro.

"I told you! You're the one that screwed us over!" Andrea shouted, eyes watering. Every curse word that came to mind slipped out of her mouth and she glanced over her shoulder to find the Camaro following their every move. Horror filled her being when she realised the car was toying with them, if it really wanted to it could have just simply rammed into them.

Andrea, having watched too many movies in her lifetime, zigzagged on the road, attempting to throw the Camaro off. The car just seemed unfazed by what she was doing and Andrea gestured for Sam to follow her onto the footpath. Andrea was certain the Camaro couldn't ram them from behind if they were on the footpath.

Sam shouted in surprise and Andrea quickly turned her head to look behind her. Her jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed.

No. Freaking. Way.

What is this? Andrea wailed in her mind and looked back to the front. So, the Camaro just decided, 'hey, my victims are on the footpath. I'm going to drive on the footpath behind them. Why? Just because YOLO.'

Andrea's fear was turning into irritation. What was with this god damned car?

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," Sam chanted. He then turned around and waved an arm the car, "Ah! Stop! Go away!"

Andrea's eyes lit up and her body sagged with relief as she realised they had made it to local shops, "Sam! We're here! We're he- WOAH! OOMPH"

Andrea hadn't seen the small barricade before her and flipped over said obstacle. Her bike sailed above her head and she landed flat on her back. The breath was taken from her body and she lay winded for a moment before she saw her brother's flailing figure following in pursuit. Her eyes widened and she rolled to the side as her brother face-planted in the same spot she had been just seconds before hand.

"Oh my God!" A female voice exclaimed as laughter followed shortly. Andrea groaned, realising they had landed outside a popular café.

"Sam? Andrea?" A familiar voice called. Andrea sat up despite her back muscles protesting. She realised that they had landed right beside Mikaela and her friends.

Sam lifted himself up and stared at her for a moment before grunting, "Oh, hi."

Mikaela's gaze flicked from Sam to Andrea repeatedly with furrowed, perfectly groomed brows, attempting to conjure up something to say. "That was, uh, that was really… awesome."

Andrea sent Mikaela a withering look. Really? Awesome? How about painful?

"Uh, well, it felt awesome," Sam groaned as he pulled himself to his feet and helped Andrea to her own. Both siblings looked around for the Camaro responsible for all the panic and Andrea sighed with disappointment as she noticed it waiting on the street. Not only had she been chased from her home by a robo-car but she had also humiliated herself in front of Mikaela's gang and said vehicle.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela questioned and Andrea was once again surprised by the genuine concern she heard in Mikaela's voice.

"Yeah," Andrea spluttered as Sam said "No," at the same time.

Andrea sent him a pointed glare; she was beginning to like Mikaela and didn't want the girl to be caught up in this nightmare. "I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit and this one," he gestured to Andrea, "is way too close to having a freaking panic attack. We're getting chased by our god damned car right now, got to go."

The female sibling stared at her brother bewildered before picking up her bike and following him. Sam led them into an empty, dark car park and Andrea growled angrily.

"What's wrong with you? You've literally led us to our deaths, see, this is the type of place you die in!" Andrea shrieked angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't lead you to the freaking promised land! I'm not Moses!" Sam snapped back at his sister and Andrea groaned. What an idiot. They should have just stayed in the shopping centre. The robot would have never dared to transform in front of that many people. But then again, all her assumptions about this thing were wrong so far and she wouldn't be surprised if it really did hulk out in front of everyone. It would have, no doubt, hurt a lot of people. Sam was right, but Andrea would never admit it out loud.

The Camaro entered the car park but then left when a police siren blared through the place, making the children immediately perk upwards. They both searched for the police vehicle and cried in relief when their scanning eyes found the source of the siren. Cycling towards their saviour, who remained in the car, the children shouted at the officer.

"Oh my God, thank you!" Andrea shrieked as she came to a halt a safe distance beside the car. Her praises halted sharply when her eyes skimmed over the motto written on the side of the vehicle.

'_To punish and enslave…'_

That could not be right.

Andrea watched as her brother was hit off of his bike by the car door as the police opened it to knock Sam off. The officer looked at her briefly before turning back to Sam who had crawled to the bonnet and leaned on the car.

"Listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been followed here- _we've_ been followed here on our bikes. Right? And our car's right there and it's been following us here! So get out of the car!" Sam pounded his fist on the hood of the car and Andrea's eyes widened. He was gonna get his ass whooped.

The car's engine revved furiously and the vehicle jolted forward, throwing Sam backwards. The officer continued to move the car towards Sam in sharp movements, causing Sam to yell out in distress and crawl backwards.

"Sam! Put your feet on the car! Feet on the bumper! Sam!" Andrea screeched. Sam obeyed and positioned his feet onto the front bumper so his legs wouldn't get caught beneath wheels.

""No! Stop! Oh, God. Okay, okay! Okay all right! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm- woah!" The car continued to move forward in jolting movements. "I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look!"

Andrea stared on in horror before snapping out of it and attempting to negotiate with this psychotic officer. She pulled herself off the bike and balled her hands into fists. She pounded on the driver's window repeatedly, "Pull down the window and explain what he did wrong, you asshole!"

So much for negotiating.

The officer pulled down the window but the car kept up its advancement towards Sam. Andrea glared at the man, he seemed middle aged with a thick moustache beneath his crooked nose. He wore sunglasses so Andrea couldn't see his eyes but she knew he was glaring right back at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Andrea growled. The officer simply smirked and turned back to watching Sam out the windshield. Then he disappeared.

Andrea blinked. Wait, what? She blinked a few more times just to make sure she really just saw the man disappear before her eyes. "What the shit? Man, I must be tripping or something," she mumbled, wide eyed.

She then realised the car had stopped moving and Sam had stopped screaming loudly. Oh God, he was dead.

Andrea scrambled to the front of the car and was relieved to find her brother still alive and conscious. Though, she was less happy to see the car's head lights extend into what looked like massive claws on a pole… and they were reaching for Sam.

Sam's words came out in terrified gasps and Andrea felt helpless. "Woah, stop! Please! Okay, what do you want from me?"

Those words must have struck a chord with the Houdini officer because the freaking extension claws retracted slowly and appeared as normal headlights once more.

"Okay," Sam muttered, wiping the sweat from his brow as Andrea helped her brother to his feet. Andrea clung to his arm as though he could somehow explain the previous events. Sam just glanced at her and back to the car, hoping the police officer would exit the car and act like a sane human being.

Man, Andrea was going to sue the hell out of that mother fu-

"Oh, God, no! No!" Sam shouted, drawing Andrea out of her murderous thoughts. Her face paled and a wretched scream erupted from her throat as she watched the car transform into a 16 foot robot. An extraordinarily evil looking one at that.

The robot let out a horrendous roar and swiped at the frozen children. Sam came to his senses first and pulled his sister away from the large, metallic hand that surely would have killed her if given the chance.

Andrea used Sam's momentum to push herself into action. Their hands still grasping each other, Sam used his momentum to swing Andrea forward. This gave her a boost and an incredible surge of energy.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh, shit!" Sam screeched as he caught up to Andrea, running beside her. The monster behind them took another swing at them but this time actually succeeded in hitting its target.

Andrea grunted as the brute force of the impact sent her sailing in the air. Her stomach dropped as her body spun uncontrollably in the air.

Both siblings hit each other's bodies mid-air and Sam got a grip on her wrist, pulling her closer to him so that he could shield her as they hit a parked car on the windshield. Sam took the full force of the landing but Andrea felt all her previous injuries from the guard dog's sting. She hissed in pain, realising all the stitches had ripped open.

"This is all in my head," Andrea whispered to herself as tears leaked from her eyes. Sam glanced at her quickly before turning his attention to the robot that slammed its arm beside Andrea's head, causing her to squeak in response.

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?" The robot growled angrily.

Andrea's eyes widened, it talked. It's voice sent chills down her spine as it glared down at the both of them.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam stammered, eyes darting around in an attempt to find an escape route.

The robot didn't like that answer at all it seemed, as it just bashed the side of the car in, causing the teens to jostle around on the roof.

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?" The robot repeated itself.

"Yeah."

"Where is eBay item two-one-one-five-three? WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?" He roared. Andrea turned and scrambled up the roof of the poor car they were trapped against. Sam followed her lead and leapt off the car just as the evil robot threw it to the side as if it were nothing.

Andrea and Sam fled the car park, running like maniacs to the entrance. The monster had obviously been detoured or something because it wasn't to be seen yet. Sam started to yell at someone in front of him to get back. Andrea stopped looking over her shoulder and her eyes widened as she saw Sam tackle a familiar figure off of their motorbike.

"Oh- God! What is your problem, Sam?" Mikaela questioned angrily, poking at Sam's chest. Sam pulled her to her feet and Andrea ran to stand beside them. Mikaela's eyes widened as she took in Andrea's bloody state.

"Andrea! Oh, God-" Mikaela began but caught sight of the robot running after them.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked us! Here he comes!" Sam explained quickly to Mikaela as Andrea shifted from foot to foot. She was itching to just run away screaming and have a panic attack somewhere but she just had to hold on. She couldn't leave her brother and Mikaela and she couldn't break down while fighting for her life.

"Sam, what is that thing?" Mikaela cried, obviously distressed.

"You have to get in the car. Get in."

Andrea's eyes widened at Sam's words. The Camaro had come back and opened the front and back door, obviously wanting them to get in. Andrea took a step back. Hell no. This was like the man in the van offering a child candy.

Mikaela moved into the car quickly and Sam tugged on Andrea's wrist. "You have to get in, A."

"Are you kidding me? We were just running away from this one not long ago! My God, how many of them are there?" Andrea screeched. Sam glared at her.

"It's either the god damned robot that's trying to kill us or the one that's offering us a way out!" Sam shouted at her. "Now get in the car!"

Without waiting for an answer, Sam shoved her into the back seat and the door shut automatically. Andrea reached for the door handle but the car locked itself and wrapped a seatbelt around her body tightly.

"No, no, no, no! Sam, it won't open! Oh, my God it's going to kill us!" Andrea cried, her body was beginning to become hysterical as all of the fear she had supressed was slowly seeping back into her system.

The car obviously didn't like that and tightened the seatbelt slightly as if it were warning her. She struggled against it frantically, her body beginning to tremble as the car drove.

"She's having an attack," Sam realised as he tried to focus on multiple things. "Crap, not now, Andrea! Hold in there."

"What, why?" Mikaela yelped, turning to look at the girl in the backseat, who was now appearing to go red.

"She has a fear of robots," Sam said quickly before shouting loudly at the car who was driving psychotically. Mikaela almost face-palmed, of course Andrea just had to have a fear of robots.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God-" Andrea chanted, as her breathing became shallow and as a result it was increasingly hard to suck in enough air for her lungs. Her head began to spin as she shrieked and thrashed in the back seat. How could this happen? She was going to die, robots were going to rip her limb from limb.

Her body suddenly became overwhelmingly hot as tears dripped from her face, down her neck and then disappearing beneath her shirt. The seatbelt loosened and a pair of arms enveloped her suddenly. Andrea was aware of the fact that Sam and Mikaela were still in the front two seats. So who was holding her?

The arms tightened around her comfortably and Mikaela realised they were masculine. She was pulled into a chest and cradled and Andrea allowed herself to be held. She didn't care that she had no idea who this person was. The fact that they were human and providing her comfort was enough to allow her to respond to the embrace. She held onto him tightly as the car twisted and turned. Her body pressed against his and her face buried into the crook of his neck. She was aware of his cheek pressed against the side of her neck.

"Shh, it's alright. It's okay," he whispered soothing words to her, his lips moving right beside her ear.

"It's not okay! I'm gonna die. If that cop doesn't catch us, this car is gonna kill us," Andrea cried into his chest. Her body had calmed slightly and this man was providing a feeling of protection; most likely a false sense of security but a feeling of safety nevertheless.

"You're wrong. The cop isn't going to catch us and this car isn't going to hurt you."

Andrea sniffled slightly and nodded. She was such a weakling. She was embarrassed of herself. How pathetic could she get? She was snivelling and wailing in the backseat clinging to a random guy with a British accent while Mikaela and Sam were in the front seat… screaming and shouting and freaking out. Maybe Andrea wasn't that bad after all.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela shrieked as the car did a crazy U-turn.

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die," Sam replied, though he didn't sound too convinced.

"Oh, my God!"

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" Sam responded, this time he was confident with his words. Andrea felt the man holding her smile into her hair at Sam's comment.

"He has no idea…" The man said to Andrea, amusement clear in his tone. Andrea was about to reply and ask what he meant, when she realised she hadn't seen the man's face. She tilted her head up, trying to get a peek at the person who had chased away her fears.

"Oh, my God! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Sam screeched as robo-car decided to burst through the glass wall of a building. Andrea was tossed around in the backseat and she stared out the window in awe as the car manoeuvred throughout the warehouse.

"Do you know these monster robot things?" Andrea questioned the man beside her, eyes remaining trained out the window.

There was no response and Andrea tore her gaze from the window and to where the man was sitting. Or supposed to be sitting. The man was no longer beside her; in fact, he was nowhere to be seen. Andrea frowned, what was with all the Houdini acts going on?

Maybe she was just hallucinating these people. They could all very well be figments of her imagination. Whatever it was, she couldn't focus on it at that moment, as the Camaro flung them all out of the car. The teenagers all landed in soft grass and Andrea grimaced as she could feel the uncomfortable trickle of blood streaming down her legs and arm from the freshly opened wounds.

Hey, maybe the blood loss was causing her to see disappearing people.

As they all stood and recovered from their landing, the Camaro wasted no time in transforming. Andrea stumbled backwards as the Camaro, who in robot form had bright blue eyes, winked at her.

What the hell?

It wasn't a flirtatious wink… but then again, how the hell can you tell if a giant robot is making a move on you? It didn't seem as if it were a wink that the Deputy would send her, it seemed more like an 'I've got this, it's all good.'

The messed up Robo-Popo car pulled up but didn't slow down as it entered the property. Instead it used its momentum to transform mid-air and tackle the robo-Camaro.

Sam, Mikaela and Andrea all backed up, making sure they had enough distance between the two battling robots. That would so not be a happy ending.

Andrea's eyes widened as she saw a robot that was significantly smaller than the police car leap out of said robo-car. Mikaela shrieked as the little bastard began to run at them, chattering psychotically in a different language. Andrea gripped Mikaela's hand and pulled her forward, running in the other direction with Sam right on their tails.

They pumped their legs as fast as they could go, almost rolling down a large hill towards a few small warehouses. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before Sam started screeching.

"Oh- He's got me! He's got me-" Sam cried. And the robot did indeed have the poor boy. The small thing gripped onto his pants which caused Sam to face-plant into the ground. Mikaela and Andrea skidded to a stop to examine the situation behind them. The robot had latched onto Sam's jeans and as Andrea's brother wriggled backwards his pants came off. He leapt to his feet, only in his underwear, and ran in the wrong direction, along the fence. The little thing realised Sam was no longer within his grasp and tore off after Sam.

"No! Shoo! Gyaa!" Sam yelped as he tried to get clear of the little monster that was clearly trying to destroy him.

"Go, try and help him! I'll be back!" Andrea told Mikaela, giving her no chance to object as she was pushed forward and Andrea ran towards the warehouses. As Mikaela jogged to Sam's aid, she couldn't help but wonder whether Andrea was actually going to come back. Was she just going to leave them there?

Andrea had headed straight for the warehouses assuming there were tools that could be used as a suitable weapon. She frantically searched for something she could use, anything!

"Oh. Hell yes."

Andrea lifted up her prize from the rack, staring at the small chainsaw with a freaky grin. Holding her weapon close, Andrea ran to Mikaela and Sam to find the small bastard battling it out with Sam.

"Witwicky!" The robot growled and Andrea's eyes widened. What? How the hell did this little psychopathic being know her family's surname?

"Andrea!" Mikaela sighed in relief, though she raised an eyebrow at the sight of the chainsaw she held closely. Andrea took that as her cue to move forward and play her part.

She couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face as she approached the small robot. It was going to feel so good destroy this robot. She swung her chainsaw down, the sound of her weapon roaring in her ears. Sam and Mikaela stumbled back staring wide eyed as Andrea chopped the little bot to pieces. Though, Sam decided to cheer her on, grateful for her actions. "Yeah! Kill it, kill it!"

Andrea pulled back, sweat clinging to her dirty face. She rested the weapon on her shoulder as it cooled off. Strangely enough, there was a trigger on this chainsaw, so unless she had her fingers pulling the trigger, the weapon she came to love would not start up. There was even a freaking safety switch.

It was a gunsaw…

"Unnh, why?" A small electronic groan came from the butchered robot. It's head was the only thing that remained intact. Sam stepped forward, trying to regain his dignity.

"Huh? Not so tough without a head, are you?" With that said, Sam stepped forward and delivered a strong kick to the head, sending it flying to an unknown location in the property.

"Here, come on." Sam led both of the girls up the hill towards where the robots had been. Only one remained standing.

The Camaro.

It hadn't noticed them yet as they crawled up the hill, remaining slightly out of view. "What is it?" Mikaela pondered, staring at it strangely. Andrea shivered as she watched the Camaro regain his wits.

"It's a robot," Sam began. He paused as Andrea sent him a 'no shit, sherlock' glare. "But like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced… robot. It's probably Japanese."

Sam seemed to contemplate his answer for a moment. "Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese."

Maybe… Andrea's thoughts trailed off as she looked up at the robot before her. But it had a mind of its own, almost even a personality.

Sam had begun to walk towards the creature which then noticed their presence and turned to face them. Andrea's breath hitched and she fell backwards a little. Mikaela steadied her but their muscles remained taut and the females were ready to run. Andrea felt a little safer with the saw gun thing in her hands though she doubted it would do much damage.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela whispered harshly to Sam. Andrea's brother turned to face the girl of his dreams and his loving sibling.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already," Sam shrugged, giving Andrea a pointed look. She responded with a death glare.

"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match," Mikaela's words started out strong but finished in a worried whisper.

"Exactly. How do you know the car isn't doing the whole taking you to the leader thing. Huh? What if it isn't Japanese?" Andrea hissed, recoiling slightly when the robot in question stared at her, his head tilted slightly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I think it wants something from me…" Sam said, pausing his movements and staring at the Camaro.

"What?" Mikaela replied, exasperated. Andrea realised that maybe her brother was right about that part.

"Wait, Sam, you might be right. Wasn't the other one asking about the glasses you put on eBay?" Andrea questioned and Sam nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah."

"But how do you know it won't kill us after it has what it wants?" Andrea inquired, staring at Sam, eager for his response.

It was in fact the Camaro that responded with a frustrated but offended whir. Andrea snapped her gaze towards the large robot who stared down at her with an expression that was unreadable to Andrea.

"Can you talk?" Sam aimed his question towards the Camaro. The robot did the 'sort of' sign.

"XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System," The Camaro put one hand on his hip and the other at his side.

"So you… you talk through the radio?" Sam guessed. The Camaro nodded excitedly and clapped.

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful," he responded. Andrea let a small smile appear on her face which gave Mikaela the courage to pull them both up and beside Sam.

"So, what was that? What was the whole thing in the warehouse a few days ago?" Sam questioned. Andrea then remembered her ripped stitches that were bleeding profusely.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angel will rain down like visitors from heaven- hallelujah!" The Camaro responded, pointing to the sky… or space.

"So… you're an alien?" Andrea's timid voice reached the Camaro's auditory receptors and he turned his attention to her. Taking his momentary silence as a sign of anger, Andrea took a step back and tried to amend her mistake, "or not. You know, I'm usually wrong about these things so-"

"You are correct! Congratulations!" A radio hosts voice rang through the Camaro's speakers and Andrea's eyes widened.

It's an alien.

Her car was an alien.

… An alien.

The Camaro then proceeded to transform itself back into a car, the gears moving back and locking into place. The hood slammed down and the car was once more an actual vehicle.

The front door opened and the car spoke once more, "Any more questions you want to ask?"

The teenagers all stared at the car in shock before Sam broke the silence. "He wants us to get in the car."

"And go where?" Mikaela laughed breathlessly. Sam smiled and looked at both the girls.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam questioned, his eyes locking with Andrea's.

If she got in the car she might not even live another hour, let alone fifty years. But as she stared at her brother and glanced at the car who had technically saved their lives, Andrea sighed.

Her wounds were bleeding and she was beginning to become dizzy from the blood loss. "I need a medic or something, I'm not gonna last long like this," Andrea replied to Sam. She steadied herself on Mikaela's shoulder as Sam's eyes looked over her injuries and he panicked a little.

"Andrea, you gotta get into the car, yeah?" Sam questioned, hoping she wouldn't make a scene.

Andrea hesitated and stared at the car for a long while before nodding. She moved into the backseat and lay across the seats, a hand over her bloody stomach.

Mikaela sat on the glove box and Sam in the passenger seat as the car drove them off to an unknown location.

* * *

**So for the person who was trying to understand why an autobot instead of a human, it's because I wanted Andrea to be with an Autobot instead of a human. Simple as that. How do you know that Andrea won't become Cybertronian? There's also the fact that Transformers (Sadly) is fiction. So this story is fiction. No point in having a spas attack. You dont like mech/human then dont read it. **

**For the others, review your thoughts. and if you hate it, just leave, please dont comment. **


	3. Common Sense, Anyone?

**one last update before I'm off to camp!**

* * *

Andrea grimaced as she shifted uncomfortably in the hard back seats. When would this freaking drive end?

"This car is a pretty good driver," Mikaela muttered, trying to not move too much even though sitting on the glove box was not pleasant at all. Andrea briefly wondered what part of the robot the glove box was. It probably had no use at all. But still, slightly awkward.

"I know," Sam nodded. He glanced at her then at the driver's seat. "Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?"

Their voices were soft as if they would disturb the car. The fact that the Camaro could hear everything was slightly unsettling to all of them. Andrea was trying to think back to when she first got the car and if she had said anything awkward while she was in it.

"I'm not going to sit in that seat, he's driving," Mikaela replied as if it were obvious. Sam remained cool and collected.

"Yeah. You're right," Sam nodded again and Andrea narrowed her eyes, what was her brother planning? "Well, maybe you should sit in my lap."

Andrea stifled a giggle and Mikaela looked slightly startled at Sam's advancement. "Why?"

Andrea grinned and wondered if Sam had actually come up with something to back himself up with. "Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first."

Andrea played with this reasoning in her mind. It was… acceptable.

"Yeah, especially with this car. Never know what it might do next…" Andrea muttered.

She then realised she was supporting her brother. Mikaela seemed to sigh as her resolve crumbled and she nodded, "yeah, all right."

Mikaela moved herself carefully onto Sam's lap and got comfortable.

"You all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"There, see? That's better," Sam grinned and Mikaela leaned back and sighed in content. There was a comfortable silence in the car before Mikaela broke the silence with an amused tone.

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move."

Sam laughed quietly for a bit before replying, "thank you."

They're cute together, Andrea mused. They had compatible personalities and they both were either average looking or well above. The only issue between them would be that their social statuses were basically opposite to each other. Mikaela being high up in the social hierarchy and Sam being extremely close to hitting rock bottom in that department.

At that moment, Andrea's leg sent a sharp pain travelling through her body and she groaned. "Come on!"

"What's up?" Sam asked, though he didn't seem too concerned. Andrea rolled her eyes. I wonder why, she thought sarcastically. He seemed very comfortable.

"I'm literally dying back here and who knows how long we still have to drive for," Andrea complained, hoping she didn't offend the car. Mikaela snorted.

"I don't think Sam minds too much, at least," Mikaela grinned. Sam blushed and didn't reply. Apparently, the discussion about Andrea's hardships in the back seat was dropped as Mikaela moved on to a different topic.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mikaela said and Andrea scowled slightly at the pain that hadn't ended alongside the subject.

"Hmm?" Sam hummed.

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

The Camaro released an electronic cry of 'wait, hold up' and slammed its breaks, throwing Andrea forward. He spun the car and opened the front door which sent Mikaela and Sam tumbling out of the car and onto the sidewalk. Andrea, startled, went to let herself out of the car but the doors locked once more and the car began to drive.

What the hell was going on? Andrea's heart rate increased and she sat up, wincing due to the pain. Oh, God. Maybe he had ditched the others and left to kill her off! God damn it!

"Wha-what are you doing? Where are you going?" Andrea questioned, bundling herself into the corner of the backseats. She caught sight of the weapon she had picked up earlier and snatched it quickly, her finger resting close to the trigger.

The Camaro's only reply was, "hold on."

She gripped the seat immediately before glaring at the radio. "Why?"

The bastard responded by playing a laughing track that you would hear on those comedy T.V shows back in the 80's/90's. The Camaro suddenly tilted to the side and Andrea's eyebrows shot to her forehead. The vehicle lifted itself onto its right front and back wheels, balancing perfectly as it continued to move. Andrea was squished against the side of the car by gravity, the side of her face pressed against the window.

"Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, afro circus, afro circus…" the car hummed on low volume. Despite her phobia, Andrea couldn't keep the grin from making its way to her face, (which looked strange against the glass window). Although the car seemed to be crazy, it did have a good sense of humour.

The car did seem as if it could play one of the main roles in a crazy circus performance. It stayed in that position for a full minute, giving Andrea a moment to collect her wits. She still didn't know what the Camaro was doing but she felt the slightest sliver of trust in him. It was stupid and probably a huge mistake, but she still felt the faintest hint of it.

She wondered what Sam was doing at that moment. It was probably safe to assume that he was having heart palpitations. There had to be some reason for this car to veer off other than to kill her. Maybe it got offended by Mikaela's words.

Like, if someone said 'If Andrea's makeup makes her look sexy as hell, then how is it possible for her to look this ugly when she takes it off,' then Andrea would most likely have the same reaction.

The Camaro decided that it had had enough of playing circus games and gave a sudden jolt as it hit the ground, once again supporting itself on all four wheels. The whole car then shook and Andrea was tossed around in the backseat for a few moments as her surroundings began to change.

What if the Camaro was transforming into a robot? She suddenly felt extremely uneasy. Wouldn't the car absolutely crush her in the transformation? For all she knew, he could be picking her crushed body out of his gears in a few moments.

Instead, there was one last bone wracking shake and then it stopped. No more violent tremors to scramble Andrea's brains. She groaned as the car continued to drive smoothly, acting as if everything was normal.

"What the hell was that?" Andrea cried, running her eyes over her wounds. That whole booty-shaking robot dance did not help her injuries. The Camaro didn't bother replying with the radio, only revving the engine loudly in response. Andrea raised an eyebrow, something sounded extremely different.

Her eyes scanned over the interior of the car and her jaw dropped as she stared at the luxurious features she hadn't been seeing before. "Holy mother of God…"

The engine roared in what Andrea could only interpret to be pride. Andrea had been right when she suspected the car could have been transforming… just not into a robot. Instead, the whole car looked completely upgraded.

The Camaro (though there was the possibility it was a completely different car now) slowed to a stop and Andrea looked out her window to see Sam and Mikaela with mouths agape. Andrea immediately wrenched open the door and stumbled out of the vehicle. Her knees almost buckled from the sudden rush of blood to her head and she rested her hand on the side of the car. She inhaled deeply and slowly supported her own weight before allowing her eyes to explore the car's new body.

Andrea stopped the drool from trickling down the side of her mouth as she eyed the muscle car displayed spectacularly before her. It was still a Camaro, just a yellow and black striped, expensive looking, 2007 model.

Andrea turned to look at Sam after gazing at the car before her, "how the hell are we supposed to explain this to mum and dad?..."

Sam glared at her, "don't ruin the moment."

Andrea pouted before muttering, "what moment?"

Without another word, Sam slipped into the driver's seat, staring at the radio cautiously. Andrea raised an eyebrow, now that the car had revealed what it really was, would it let them drive again? What if it didn't appreciate having anyone in the driver's seat? The car shut the drivers doorr for Sam so maybe it didn't mind after all.

"Hey, uh, car? I mean, robot… Do you mind if I, er, you know…" Sam trailed off and the car revved it's engine, causing Sam to flinch. "You know, I'm not sure if that's a yes or a no or…"

"_Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive…" _

Andrea couldn't help the grin that found itself on her face. Despite her anxiety around mechanical creatures she found herself becoming comfortable, ever so slightly, around this one. Would there be others? Andrea had gotten the hint that the Camaro didn't necessarily want to hurt them… though it took her a long while to believe it.

Mikaela turned around to face Andrea, her eyes full of concern. "Hey, you okay?"

Andrea shrugged, "I think, overall, I'm taking this extremely well… minus the panic attack earlier."

Mikaela smiled and turned fully in her seat, shifting her seatbelt around so she could talk to Andrea comfortably. Andrea watched Mikaela Banes, miss popular, show her who Andrea would never have suspected her to be. She was definitely not an evil jock concubine, despite Miles' beliefs.

"What do you think is gonna happen next?" Mikaela asked, a slight sigh in her words as if the day had finally caught up with her. She looked tired; no… more like extremely exhausted.

After some thought, Andrea could only shrug. She had absolutely no idea what the hell was going to happen next. The humans had no control over this situation.  
After a few moments of silence between the girls, Andrea noticed the way that Mikaela would occasionally turn to look at Sam casually. Her brother was obviously trying to hold a conversation with the car, but he knew that Mikaela was looking at him. He could feel her eyes turn to him every now and then.

"_Everybody look to the left…" _the radio released a lyric from one of Jessi J's songs to direct Sam towards where the Camaro was leading them. Unfortunately, the Camaro's navigation systems may have stuffed up or something because a wiry gate stopped them from entering what would be the driveway to a massive posh looking building or something. The gate was unlocked and slightly ajar but it was obvious Sam was not going in blind, especially considering the fact that there was a big, fat sign saying "Do Not Enter."

"There's a sign," Sam stated bluntly, looking at the dashboard as he made the vehicle come to a full stop before the gates.

"_Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, what do you do? Just swim, swim. Uh, Finding Nemo? –Correct! You've won…" _The Camaro switched stations quickly and turned down the volume as the woman got the answer correct. The Camaro had gotten the point across clearly though, despite the end bit. He wanted Sam to continue through the gates.

"Keep swimming? Listen, I don't think we can just keep 'swimming' into a private property…" Sam tried to reason with the Camaro. "Why don't we just find another way around or something?"

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Sam, come on."

Obviously the Camaro had gotten impatient and once again took control of the steering. The vehicle moved forward, pushing the gates open easily and continued up the driveway until coming to a gentle stop in front of some sort of sculpture.

The door opened for Andrea and she supressed the urge to roll her eyes, the car was such a gentleman (hint, hint- sarcasm).

Sam and Mikaela followed in suit and both observed their surroundings. Andrea turned to face the car, raising an eyebrow in question.

"_And angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven, hallelujah!" _The radio repeated the same sentence from earlier at the power plant or wherever they were, Andrea had no idea. By visitors from heaven, did he mean that visitors from another planet were coming down?

The teenagers all looked heavenward and Andrea gasped as she saw multiple burning meteors shooting towards the earth. With each noise they made as they entered the Earth's atmosphere, Sam took a step back and hid behind Mikaela slightly, (much to the Camaro's amusement).

Andrea knew that these weren't just stray meteors that got caught by the Earth's gravitational pull. There were more of the Camaro's species coming down to Earth. Why? Andrea could only guess that they either wanted to live alongside the humans or invade. There was a big difference between the two. Though there seemed to be different mindsets between the Camaro and the Mustang, (the psychotic police car.) One seemed to want to harm the teens and the other wanted to keep them safe.

As the 'meteors' shot over their heads, only one landed close enough for them to hear the impact of the alien hitting the earth. Andrea winced, that would have hurt. The car rolled forward slowly, nudging the children slightly in the direction of the landing. Andrea turned and looked towards the Camaro with a pleading look.

The Camaro had obviously been sent to scout the Earth which meant that he had learnt the way of the humans. These robots had not yet even found a form to disguise themselves with let alone know the ways of humans. What if the alien they were about to approach was one of the bad ones? What if it accidently mistook them for insects or rodents and squished them? What if it had a spas attack and purposely killed them?

Or what if it did none of those things? It would just be sitting there, staring at them blankly like an oversized cow.

"Come on, come on," Sam encouraged the girls and Andrea was snapped out of her thoughts. Andrea grimaced when Sam gripped her hand and urged her forward. She pulled her hand away from his and he turned to look at her curiously.

"Are- Sam, are you sure this is a good idea. I mean, these guys won't be like the Camaro...they don't really know anything about Earth- or, like, us!" Andrea's eyes pleaded with Sam, hoping he would at least give it a second thought. And he did. He hesitated at her words; but he, unlike Andrea, trusted the Camaro.

"Listen, I get it. I do. But the car wouldn't bring us this far and just kill us off," Sam said. Andrea mulled this over in her head and came to the sad conclusion that her brother was right. It seemed Sensible Sam was the one with the clear head in this whole chaotic situation.

Andrea glared at the Camaro, "I really hope Sam's right - for your sake."

It was an empty threat, everyone knew that. What the hell could Andrea do to the 16ft robot? Besides, if Sam wasn't right then they'd all be dead.

"_Trust a 'lil bit, baby! I know what I'm doin'," _the Camaro replied in a heavily accented smooth voice.

Mikaela giggled a little and Sam shifted, not allowing a smile to reach his lips. He really did want to see the 'meteor'. Andrea rolled her eyes, something she found she did often around the Camaro. "Yeah, I'm sure you do," she replied tightly. Pursing her lips and putting her hands on her hips, she turned to her brother.

He noticed that her fear was ebbing away and she was becoming herself once more, which was a very good thing. Sam needed her to have a clear head during this chaos.

"Alright, come on," Sam said impatiently, he gripped Andrea's wrist and this time his hold was tight. Andrea found herself being dragged along to the point where she was ready to just lie down on the ground and have Sam pull her along by the arms. There wouldn't be much difference.

"Slow down," Andrea huffed, her vision blurring slightly and her head spinning. Although she was no longer bleeding, she had still lost a lot of blood. Almost too much. Sam glanced at her and her condition, slowing his pace a little and though he was still moving quick, she no longer needed to run beside him to catch up.

When they pushed through the long grass and found themselves in front of the crater before them, Andrea wrenched her wrist away from her brother and glared at him. His hands could work as handcuffs, he should go and work for the police force.

Though her brother paid her aggressive action no mind, his eyes glued to the scene before him. Mikaela moved closer to Sam subconsciously, ready to grab him and run if needed. Andrea, on the other hand, stepped backwards a few metres as she prepared herself to bolt back to the Camaro.

It was silent and Andrea took the time to create an escape plan. If the robot thing did turn out to be a massive asshat and try and kill them, then Andrea would- Well, it was slightly hard for her to come up with an escape plan to save not only herself but her brother and Mikaela too! Andrea watched her companions move forward and peer into the crater curiously.

Why the heck would they do that? It could be a trap for all they knew. Maybe the robot was just waiting for them to poke their heads into its sight and then just do the whole laser-off-your-head thing. But then again, that might not be the robots style. If it really was a good robot, then maybe the humans would startle it and trigger off its battle instincts. Then Andrea's escape plan wouldn't work because she was sure her and Sam and Mikaela would all be blown sky high before she could say 'Told you so', if that were the case.

Andrea was startled out of her thoughts by a clanging noise. Her eyes widened and her muscles tensed. Her beating heart was probably loud enough to be heard by the creature that was in the crater.

The same creature that was making a move to stand up and face them.

* * *

**Okay, if you don't like the story, ACTUALTRUTH, just leave. You're not needed and you're not wanted. You've made you point and now you can piss off. **

**For everyone else, review and thank you for reading!**


	4. It's Staring At Me

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry, I kinda got grounded for while but thankyou for all of your reviews! Like, YOU GUYS ARE FRAGGING AWESOME!**

Andrea grimaced and took multiple stumbling steps back, her eyes trained on the crater. Sam and Mikaela seemed slightly startled but they didn't have the same reaction. Was Andrea the only one that had common sense? There was no way that Sam and Mikaela could have just been accepting each crazy event as it happened! They must have had no doubt about their mental stability, because they were standing in front of a crater that held a giant alien with no worries. In fact, they were even moving forward to look inside.

"Woah," Mikaela muttered, backing up several steps suddenly. Andrea rolled her eyes, Mikaela's reaction to common sense was obviously delayed. Better late than never, she supposed. Sam, however, didn't seem to hear his common sense knocking on his door- it was either that or he was ignoring it entirely.

Mikaela stumbled backwards to stand beside Andrea, her eyes locked onto the crater. Andrea narrowed her eyes and her muscles coiled, ready to spring into action. There was a loud creaking noise accompanying the sound of shuffling inside the crater.

Then she saw it.

Andrea's jaw dropped and she almost fell backwards from the sheer size of the mechanical being presenting itself before her. As it stood to its massive feet, it rolled its shoulders as if its joints had been stiff. Maybe they had been.

"Holy. Mother. Of. God," the words tumbled from her mouth and any coherent thoughts had left her mind. Any escape plans that she might have conjured beforehand left the confines of her brain and fled as if the thoughts themselves were running from the creature before her.

Sam stood at the feet of the robot in front of him, making no sudden movements- no movements at all, actually. Andrea took the moment of silence to soak in its appearance. It was taller than the Camaro by at least fifteen feet, though this one looked different. Instead of the vehicle form that these robots seemed to take in order to disguise themselves, this creature was silver with unique markings blossoming all over its armour. It was humanoid in shape; it had legs, arms, torso and a head, although its face had no definable features. No colours, nothing. Just a shape and a black void with two glowing blue lights. Andrea assumed that those would be its eyes or whatever the aliens called them.

She vaguely heard a whoosh of air escape Mikaela from behind her, obviously Andrea wasn't the only one that was feeling a little overwhelmed by the metal giant.

The creature turned its gaze downwards as it seemed to gather its thoughts- did these creatures even think? The Camaro was a smartass, so Andrea supposed they did have thoughts of some sort.

"Andrea, it's looking at us…" Mikaela shuddered from beside her. Andrea's eyes snapped upwards from the giant's hands and she immediately shrunk back when she found Mikaela's words to be true. The creature was in fact scrutinizing the both of them and it was causing Andrea great anxiety. He had an air of authority around him (it might have been a she) and everybody could sense it.

There was a silence between all four of the beings, all of them standing in an awkward circle. The humans waited for the metal giant's next move just as he anticipated the human's reactions.

The creature wasn't stupid; he knew their languages and customs. He had studied their behavioural patterns amongst other things that were compulsory as basic knowledge. He could see their heart and breathing rates and knew what each spike in both meant.

He was watching the three humans stare at him, maybe they thought he would hurt them. They were small and vulnerable at this moment, their fight or flight instincts had obviously lost the option of 'fight'. If he were to attack them, Primus forbid it, they would have no chance. So why was only one of the three humans fearful?

Two females and one male, he observed. All of them ready to run for their lives at even a hint of aggressiveness displayed by him. He couldn't very well have them terrified of him as he noticed that two of the humans were vital to his mission. Two of the humans were descendants of Archibald Witwicky, Sam and Andrea Witwicky. He couldn't identify the second female but he would find out in time, she was not a crucial part of his mission.

"Is he going to move?" Mikaela whispered. Andrea's shoulders twitched upwards slightly in what could have been interpreted as a shrug.

"Well, he's looking at us. So if he moves, it's to kill **us**," Andrea muttered, her lips not moving to the words. Maybe any sudden movements would trigger violent programming that this robot had.

Her words startled the alien slightly. Was she so certain that any outcome of this meeting would lead to her eminent death? Humans were confusing, or at least the female Witwicky was.

He had been standing still for longer than he was supposed to, he needed to find a form of disguise that he could scan. He needed to be able to blend in, if he was going to find his Autobots and the glasses.

Andrea scrambled backwards as the creature began to move towards her. Mikaela ran back to Sam and Andrea ran in the opposite direction, tripping over her own feet. Her breath came out in panicked pants and she tried to recover whatever escape plan she had come up with before.

The creature took great care not to step on the female Witwicky as he moved towards the highway. He stepped over her and continued his path towards the road in order to find an alt mode.

"Andrea!" Sam called to his panicking sister. The robot was somehow out of their line of sight as Sam approached Andrea.

"You idiot! Did you see how freaking big that was- and you were- you just stood looking into the crater! Why- how did you," Andrea trailed off, trying to regain her sanity. Sam shook his head, trying to rebuild the courage he had not long ago.

"I know, it was freaky, we need to move," Sam said, looking to Mikaela for confirmation. She wasn't exactly much help, her face was pale and her eyes distant, although she nodded.

"Where're you gonna lead us next, your highness? You gonna walk us off Niagara Falls and say we aren't going to die? Getting into that freaking Camaro was a massive mistake!" Andrea shouted at him. They had just been confronted by giant, robotic species from another freaking planet. They were in way over their heads; how could Sam be so calm about this?

"Would you have just taken your chances with the police car that was trying to kill us? I was just trying to save our asses! You're not exactly helping with your panic attacks, you know," Sam retorted, his face scrunched up into a scowl. Andrea growled, moving forward and poking his chest harshly.

"I'm reacting like a normal human being!"

"What am I, then? An alien?"

"No, you're just an idiot! But guess what, there's a possibility you might be alien, cos now we know they exist!"

"How's that my fault?!"

"Everything's your fault!"

"STOP!" Mikaela cried out in exasperation. These two bickered like immature five year olds! The siblings both turned to face her, their tempers cooling down slightly. "If we are going to get answers it's not by standing here yelling at each other."

Andrea exhaled deeply, trying to release all her stress in one breath. Maybe she was just overreacting. So far, only one of the three aliens they met had tried to hurt them. The Camaro was their safest option and Andrea knew deep down they couldn't just go back to their normal lives anymore. They were in way too deep. She knew she had to get over her fear at some point, maybe the Camaro would help her with that. Andrea paused her thoughts, maybe the Camaro's not the best option considering it seemed to have an extremely playful personality. Maybe it wouldn't understand the crucial need that Andrea had to get over the fear.

Because if she didn't there would be no way she could survive this situation.

"Let's just think for a second, please," Andrea said, facing Sam with a meaningful look. Her brother nodded and Mikaela's shoulders relaxed slightly. "If we go back to the Camaro, we need to get answers from it. Right? As in, where's he going to take us? What's he doing on Earth? Why does he need us specifically?"

Who was that man that was comforting her in the car earlier? Because Andrea really wanted to know that one.

"And who was that robot that we just saw? Because he was a lot bigger than the Camaro," Mikaela questioned. Andrea nodded along, that was true.

"Alright, we cool? We good? Okay, let's go," Sam said.

"I bags driving!" Andrea called out. Maybe this would help her overcome her fear bit by bit. She could maybe hold a conversation with the Camaro.

"You can take that up with the car," Sam replied as they stopped next to the Camaro.

Andrea swallowed nervously and looked at the radio from outside the driver's door. Her mouth went dry and she blinked multiple times, a side effect of extreme nervousness.

"Uh… Can I? Um, would you mind?" Andrea murmured awkwardly, gesturing towards the driver's seat. Her coiled muscles relaxed immediately when the driver's door opened for her.

_"__Get in, partner."_

**THEY MET OPTIMUS!**

**Yeah, I know it wasn't a proper meeting but that comes in the next chapter. **

**Let me know what you think by reviewing, like I read every single one of them!**

**BTW, blood clots up in the wound in order to stop too much blood loss. But Andrea's just a lucky duck to add on top of that. :) In answer to a review. **

**Who would you really like Andrea to be with cos I was thinking she should be with Optimus but her and Bee would be best friends and partners in crime. Like they would have all these cool adventures and stuff because after following the first movie plotline with this fic im going off completely into something else. :-)**

**If you don't like the chap, dont comment. **

**REVIEW if you liked. :-)**


	5. The Camaro Is The Devil

**Yeah, I'm still grounded but I'm working on it haha. **

**WARNING! **

**This chapter is gonna get real dramatic towards the end. I promise this is probably the most dramatic it gets. **

"So, uh…" Andrea trailed off and scratched at her head awkwardly. Was there a location that the Camaro was going to give her? Every time Andrea took a guess and went to steer the car in one direction, the Camaro revved its engine as a warning and jerked the steering wheel the other way.

The amount of accidents this almost caused: 8

The amount of times people yelled at her: 4

The amount of times someone smiled and winked at her flirtatiously: 3

The amount of times those people winking at her were men: 2

"Do you have an address that you would like to give me? Or are we just gonna do the whole 'let's get Andrea into trouble with the cops' thing?" Andrea asked, sarcasm seeping through her tone.

After a few moments of silence, Andrea realised that the Camaro was not intending to reply any time soon. Insults were lining up on the tip of her tongue, ready to be let loose and to cause damage but she refrained from speaking. As much as she wanted to curse and yell and offend the car, she did have to be careful.

Andrea's knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel angrily, her eyes blazing and mouth set into a terrifying scowl. Where the hell was this car taking them? By now, Andrea somehow trusted the Camaro enough not to hurt her or Sam and Mikaela… the tables had started to turn and now she was the one who wanted to bash the steering wheel with frustration. She wanted to drive the car into a brick wall while she had control over the steering.

She wanted to do something other than sit there and hope for the best.

"_Turn left," _a voice muttered.

"Finally! Thank you for not nearly causing an accide-," Andrea cut herself off mid-sentence as she realised the voice had not come from the radio, nor had it come from any of the speakers in the car. The person was sitting behind her and speaking into her ear. She recognised the British accent which caused her to relax slightly, though she realised she hadn't seen the man's face.

"Sam..." Andrea said slowly, "who's sitting behind me?"

There was a long silence as Sam stopped conversating with Mikaela and looked at the man sitting in the seat behind his sister. Although Sam's first instinct was to yell out in surprise, he was aware that it would make his sister panic and possibly cause an accident. Surely the Camaro knew that someone else was in the backseat. He would have noticed, right?

But as Sam stared at the seemingly intruding character, he couldn't help but notice the playful glint that the man held in his eye. His lips twitched into a small smirk as if he were waiting for Sam to come to the realisation of something awesome.

After at least three more minutes of awkward silence between everyone, the man rolled his blue eyes… and then he was gone. Sam croaked a sound of surprise at the man's sudden disappearance and Mikaela gasped, "Sam…"

"What? Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on, because- because I'm freaking out! Should I pull over or something or uh…" Andrea's words tumbled out of her mouth in a flurry of anxiety. Her mind came up with all sorts of wildly terrifying scenarios. But at her suggestion of pulling over the Camaro took over the acceleration, speeding up. Andrea's full focus went back to steering the car safely on the highway.

The man appeared once more and Sam groaned, as if his head were about to implode. Mikaela squeaked and sunk back into her seat, eyes never leaving the intruder as the man moved forward, his lips beside Andrea's ear.

_"__We need to keep driving, we're already late," _the man explained, causing Andrea's muscles to tense up. She squeezed the steering wheel tight and roughly changed gears. Despite this, the man laughed.

_"__Try not to damage me while you're at it."_

"Damage you?" Andrea cried, "I'm not driving like a maniac, thank you. If anyone's going to get 'damaged' it would be the car!"

There was a momentary pause.

_"__Exactly."_

Andrea blinked.

No. Freaking. Way.

This man was the Camaro in… human form? Could they do that? Apparently so, Andrea answered her own mental question as she felt the man's warm breath on the back of her neck. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible, how could they form a solid, living, breathing human being out of thin air?

"Wait, wait, wait, wait… what?" Sam stammered, rubbing his face tiredly. "That doesn't work. Maybe I'm just- maybe I'm misunderstanding you because… because that's not possible…"

"Sam," Mikaela began, licking her lips. "A few hours ago, aliens didn't exist. I think… right now, anything's possible."

Andrea inhaled sharply, wheezing slightly. Her mind worked furiously, trying to come up with some sort of explanation to this. Her eyes watered with stress and she tapped the wheel twice before her fingers slipped down onto her lap. The Camaro got the hint and took control of the wheel.

_"_You… you were there. Before. You were, uh, in the back when I was having the attack," Andrea stated, nodding slowly.

_"__Yeah." _

"Thanks," Andrea said, her words genuine.

_"__No problem, partner," _the words came from the radio this time. Andrea inhaled, she didn't dare turn around, afraid she would be unable to handle the fact that one of her worst fears had taken human form. She had just gotten to trust the Camaro, she could handle him. She wouldn't be able to handle him in human form.

"Well…" Andrea laughed nervously began to drive through back alleys. Maybe she could break the ice with an alien joke, "take us to your leader!"

Mikaela cracked a grin. Sam watched the Camaro's human form fizzle out. It's not that the Camaro particularly liked his holoform. It was uncomfortable at times, as if you were wearing someone else's skin. Foreign.

Though, there was no choice but to use it when she had the panic attack earlier. She was afraid of him! It was a strange thing to have someone that feared him. Normally he was just looked down upon with contempt. He was young, but he knew he was a good fighter.

On his home planet, when he joined the Autobots he was welcomed. Though he was still underestimated on multiple occasions. He knew then that being seen as a great warrior would require a lot of work. What was the expression? A bee has to earn it's stripes. In this case, more than ever. If he were still in his human form he would have grinned cheekily, but he settled for a warbled laugh from the radio. The irony.

"What?" Andrea questioned, sending a look to the dashboard. The Camaro laughed once more, she was so defensive.

"_Nothing, nothing," _he replied. Maybe riling her up would make the drive a little bit more interesting. The other female, Mikaela, wasn't at all intriguing. It appeared, though she seemed to be a nice person, the only way she could generally hold a person's attention was by luring the males in with her looks.

The Camaro could relate in a way; it's not like he wasn't a charmer when he was on Cybertron.

"Yeah, okay," Andrea rolled her eyes, her tone sarcastic.

_"__Don't you trust me?" _A radio host's voice said and Andrea stared at the dashboard. Was he… playing with her? He was toying with her, that son of a gun!

"Why should I?" Andrea said, as if she were oblivious to the care he had shown by saving them. If he wanted to play games then so be it, though she had to stifle her laughs.

The Camaro seemed genuinely stumped by this question as an electronic cry of 'what the heck?' emanated from the radio. _"Excuse me! I just," _he changed stations quickly, "_saved your ass!" _

Andrea feigned confusion, "when? I don't remember you doing anything heroic like that! In fact, weren't you hiding behind the trash cans while Sam fended off that evil robot!"

"What?!" Sam cried, "don't bring me into this!"

The Camaro slowed for a split second before speeding up dangerously. Andrea squeaked and gripped the steering wheel tightly, but the Camaro jerked the wheel from side to side as he manoeuvred through the alleyways.

"What are you doing?" Andrea shrieked, maybe teasing the 'bot hadn't been such a good idea. What was she thinking?

"_Tell me that I saved you," _the Camaro said. Andrea's jaw dropped. Wait, what? Was he really doing this? About half an hour ago she was scared witless of him, now they were teasing each other like this? Maybe she was PMSing. Who knows, maybe he was PMSing. Could robot's even PMS?

"Say it," Sam shouted as the Camaro swerved, narrowly missing colliding into a brick wall. This wasn't happening, it was so stupid… not to mention cliché. What was this- some stupid, overrated wattpad story?

"Seriously? No, you're being so stupid! What the hell?" Andrea huffed, rolling her eyes. The Camaro's engine roared loudly, making Andrea jump. "Uh, ha-ha, you're pretty awesome though."

The Camaro immediately began to slow, driving at a reasonable and safe pace. Andrea relaxed, swallowing her pride was hard but dealing with the Camaro's crazy driving was worse. He was unpredictable and a smart ass, a dangerous combination. Maybe Andrea should just shut her trap and he wouldn't keep taking everything she said as a challenge.

"I think we're here," Mikaela said, peering out her window. Sam straightened, gathering his wits once more and winced as his eyes scanned their surroundings. They were in the larger part of a dark back-alley, the perfect place to get killed without anyone hearing. Sam paused and shook the thought out of his head, he would let Andrea be the paranoid sibling for the both of them.

"Wow," Andrea muttered as she sunk back further into her seat. "So…"

The Camaro's engine roared suddenly, as if sending out a call. All of his passengers jumped, startled.

"Shush, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves!" Andrea exclaimed in a whispered shout.

"Maybe that's exactly what he's doing…" Sam said, realisation dawning, "there are others!"

Andrea's eyes widened as she stared out the windscreen, vehicles soon started appearing. The first was a black GMC Topkick that rolled in to the right, then a yellow and red Hummer H2 rescue vehicle. Andrea grimaced, praying that they were the only ones. They hadn't transformed yet, though. Then Andrea realised something… they were waiting.

An engine from a nearby car screamed closer and Andrea knew it wasn't a muscle car just by the sound. This car would be much more sleek easy to zip around in. Confirming Andrea's predictions, a Pontiac Solstice slowly rolled in as if showing himself off. He then moved forward a little quicker, stopping beside the Camaro, as if someone was coming behind him.

"No," Andrea gaped, recoiling back into her seat as she watched the blue and red flamed, Peterbilt semi moved in. The mammoth truck thankfully didn't have a trailer but Andrea came to the horrible realisation that this was their leader…. and that the Camaro was incredibly small in comparison.

Mikaela and Sam got out of the car immediately, staring in awe as the cars began transforming into robots.

_"__Out ya get," _the Camaro urged, moving the car forward slightly. Andrea's chest heaved up and down as she tried to slow her breathing but ended up on the verge of hyperventilating.

"I- I can't. Oh, God, no I can't," Andrea whispered as she watched the semi turn into a sky scraping 32 feet of her worst fear. "No, please… when I said 'take me to your leader', I was only joking… I swear," Andrea gulped.

Sam suddenly turned as the robots were finishing the process of their transformations. His eyes landed on Andrea, his hard gaze softening. Her brother hesitantly took his eyes away from his distressed sister to look at the now personal space invading robot before him.

A shriek bubbled from Andrea's lips as she watched her brother stumble back slightly due to the behemoth before him.

_"__Take it easy, he's safe with us," _there was a pause, _"you're safe with us." _

Andrea shook her head, "with you… yes. Not them… not _him."_

The Camaro knew she was referring to his leader and stifled a groan. There was no way she could avoid him. She could shy away from Jazz and Ironhide- maybe even Ratchet, their bitter medic… but no way could she avoid Optimus. He knew her by name, he was expecting her there.

As much as the Camaro wanted to activate his holoform, he was running low on energy- Energon. He had already used it twice that day as well as engaging in battle with Barricade. There was no way he wouldn't conk out if he summoned his human form.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" The 'bot leader said, his voice deep and rumbling. Andrea gulped at the evident authority and power held in just his voice.

"He knows your name," Mikaela whispered, eyes wide in awe. Optimus' gaze flickered to the human female, observing her quickly. She was not Witwicky female.

"Yeah?" Sam responded, gulping slightly. The Autobot leader didn't respond immediately looking to the young, striped scout. He was supposed to bring both Samuel Witwicky and Andrea Witwicky, not Samuel and his mate.

Optimus realised he had started to cause the unknown female discomfort and averted his eyes, letting his gaze land on the Camaro. Why hadn't Bumblebee transformed back into his bipedal form?

"Sir, I was under the impression that there were two Witwicky descendants to be brought to us," Ratchet, the Autobot medic stepped forward. "This human female is obviously not the female Witwicky, as the boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with her."

"Heh, at least we hope she's not the Witwicky chick, Othawise this gon' be just messed up… really messed up," the Pontiac said with a snigger. The Topkick slapped him over the head while shaking his own. "Ow, man, what the hell? I was just sayin'…"

Optimus' eyes narrowed, "yes, I was also under the impression that there was two. Is she safe?"

"I don't give a frag about what might be wrong with her, I am not patching up a human femme," Ratchet grumbled with crossed arms.

Andrea's breathing quickened, as the leader of the 'bots looked at the vehicle she was in once more.

"She's, uh, she's in the car," Sam stuttered, scratching at his head. He gulped when the leader's gaze turned on him. "I mean, robot… not a car… sir."

"What? The lil' lady hidin' or somethin'?" Jazz questioned dropping into a casual squat with surprising speed.

"Can we go?" Andrea whispered as the attention was suddenly turned on the Camaro. Her door opened and she immediately lunged for it.

_"__Go ahead." _

"No," she hissed, closing the door harshly. "I didn't mean like that."

"Hey, excuse me, she doesn't want to get out," Mikaela spoke up, hands finding their place on her hips.

Ratchet glared at the female stowaway, "and why not?"

"She has a fear of robots," Sam said, his hands rubbing his face. There was a silence between them all and Andrea's head dropped into her hands. Lord, why?

"Well… that's convenient," Ironhide, the Topkick, muttered. Jazz snickered and rocked on his heels. Ratchet groaned and began cursing underneath his breath. Why did humans have to be so pathetic?

Optimus inhaled deeply, his eyes piercing through the Camaro's windshield and catching the young woman's gaze. Her eyes were wide and frightened, full of terror, staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights (as the humans put it). He was startled when he realised she was frightened of him in particular. At this revelation he dropped his gaze immediately, not wanting to cause her further anxiety.

He nodded at Ratchet, who stopped his grumbling at this action. Optimus looked back at Sam, "my name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

Andrea nodded slightly, soaking the information like a sponge does with water.

"But you can call us Autobots for short," Ratchet shrugged, looking down at the two humans.

"Autobots…" Andrea muttered, looking at the dashboard.

_"__Mhmm. Now… get out."_

"No."

_"__I'll make you."_

"Can you eject the seat? No."

_"__I'll turn into the monster,"_ he used a quote from 'The Hulk'.

"You'll squish me! You wouldn't…"

_"__Try me." _

There was a pause between the two, there was no way that she was gonna try and call the Camaro's bluff- because there was a high chance that it wasn't a bluff.

"I'll get out, but I'm staying right next to you. No, I'm staying behind you," Andrea growled. The Camaro let out a soft, electronic chuckle.

_"__That's fine with me, baby," _he spoke with the voice of an untrustworthy person from some movie. Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Sleazeball."

She silently opened the door, stepping out with the stealth of a ninja. She applauded herself mentally; maybe she should become a member of the G.I Joe's. She called dibs on Snake Eyes.

Andrea manoeuvred herself around to the back of the Camaro, glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone had seen her. The medic was watching her carefully with what seemed a frown. Andrea froze in place watching, waiting for his next move. Her stomach lurched and her eye lids fluttered, she felt as if she were gonna drop.

Ratchet wasn't an idiot, he knew she had exited Bumblebee. He heard her; he could sense the rise of fear in the atmosphere and the only person that intense amount of anxiety could have come from right then was her. He had caught her gaze and watched as her heart rate skyrocketed through the roof. She was frozen in place, heart thumping wildly. Surely someone would have noticed! The medic had no idea how to handle her or the situation he had somehow found himself in.

He settled for looking away with indifference clear in his expression. He noticed her heart rate slowly decreasing, ever so slowly. He would have left her to stand there, minding her own business if he hadn't noticed her inching away. She was attempting to get out of there.

How cowardly.

Ratchet paused, taking back his own harsh judgment. She wasn't cowardly, she was acting on her instincts.

**"****Optimus,"** Ratchet silently contacted his leader through their comms unit.

"What's crackin', lil' bitches?" Jazz greeted them himself, waiting for an introduction. Optimus glanced at Ratchet, signalling that he heard him.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz," the Autobot leader gestured towards the silver Pontiac who jumped backwards onto an abandoned and rusty car.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz mused.

**"****What is wrong?" **Optimus questioned, worry laced in his tone.

**"****The human femme is trying to get away," **Ratchet informed him. Optimus looked towards Mikaela who raised an eyebrow at him. Ratchet groaned slightly, **"I meant the Witwicky."**

Optimus' gaze snapped to Bumblebee, looking through his windshield and realising she was no longer in the car. **"Bumblebee, where is the girl?" **

**"****She's behind me, isn't she?" **Bee quoted a line from some horror, comedy movie.

**"****No, she is trying to leave. She must not tell anyone of our existence." **

**"****I can't use my holo…form…sir." **

There was a pause in the conversation and Optimus sighed. Andrea moved backwards, her eyes watching all the Autobots. None of them looked at her but she could see Optimus watching the Camaro.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web," Optimus answered Sam's query. He then gestured to the Topkick who stared down at the humans with condescension. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide pointed the cannon on his left forearm at Sam and Mikaela, "you feeling lucky, punk?"

Ratchet refrained from groaning, Ironhide did not make the situation any better. He detected a spike in the retreating femme's heart rate already. Optimus clenched his denta, speaking in a patient tone, "easy, Ironhide."

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons," he said, disarming the weapon. Sam grinned.

Seeing her brother's comfort, knowing he was relatively safe with the Camaro, Andrea began to move once more.

**"****Optimus!" **Ratchet exclaimed through their comms link, slight panic creeping up on him. Optimus inhaled sharply and sent a look towards his medical officer. He had it under control.

Ratchet introduced himself, trying to stall for Optimus.

Andrea turned to leave at the sound of the medic's voice greeting Mikaela and Sam, engaging in conversation. This meant that he wasn't suspicious of Andrea, giving her a free pass out of there. She spun around, ready to bolt, but instead she collided with something solid but warm.

Her head snapped upwards to meet the eyes of the person she had run into. She locked gazes with a man who seemed to be at least 6'5, of athletic but thick build who had the most startling blue eyes. They were so unnerving and bright to the point that they looked almost unnatural. His jet black hair was shaggy but neat, contrasting nicely against his relatively light skin.

The man stared at her, not saying a word. She gaped at him for a moment longer before coming out of the shock. "We need to go. You need to go! You cannot be here right now."

She tugged on his forearm trying to pull him away from the danger not far away from them. In fact, she was surprised he hadn't seen them; she was still relatively in the Autobot's line of sight.

The man didn't budge, just watching her with a furrowed brow. She was torn between running and leaving him there or trying to explain to him. "No, please, for your own safety… please, we need to go!"

He didn't respond, just clenched his sharp and defined jaw and Andrea briefly wondered whether the man before her had mental difficulties. But as she looked into his eyes she had the sinking feeling that he was fully aware of what was going on around him. That he was not an innocent bystander.

She looked back at the Autobot's trying to see whether they had discovered her attempted escape plan. _He _was watching her with his arms crossed, standing at his full height as everyone around him continued with their conversations. But the Autobot leader said nothing, didn't make a scene just looked at her expectantly.

She turned back to the man, her heart racing and her mouth dry. Something about his stare was familiar and it was like he was waiting for her to come to some realisation.

It suddenly occurred to her that he looked incredibly out of place in that back-alley. He was wearing casual attire, dark blue jeans with a button up black top. She noticed the red flames rising up from the right side of his torso on the shirt. He wore no jacket which seemed incredibly wrong on a night like this and he didn't show any signs of being cold.

She returned her scrutinizing gaze to his face and he silently allowed her to observe him, preparing for the moment she realised who he was. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties with a straight nose, angular jaw, bright eyes and full lips. He was handsome, she noticed. But there was something wrong with him and she was trying to pick it up. She glanced back at Optimus who tilted his head to the side slightly and Andrea felt the man do the same.

Her heart stopped.

Her eyes landed on the man, her expression frantic as a sound rose from her throat, the sound someone would make as if they are building up a scream. It was almost a whimper.

"No," she whispered. The man winced slightly but his gaze remained firm and steady. She released the hold she had on his arm and backed away quickly but his hand shot out quicker than she would have thought possible, gripping her wounded arm tightly. Andrea squeaked in pain and surprise as she met his strong gaze.

"We mean you no harm, but you must hear what we have to say before you go any further," the man said, his voice was alarmingly similar to his robot form's but toned down just enough to seem human.

She frowned at him, in human form he was intimidating but maybe it was the gentleness in his eyes or the significant height difference between him and his robot form but she felt a sliver of courage seep through her veins. Fuelling her to glare at him with anger simmering beneath her skin. "Let go, you're making me bleed again, you ass."

His eyes widened and looked down at his hand that was now stained with her blood. "I apologi-"

But when he looked up she was gone. Optimus panicked slightly, his holoform fizzling out and his optics scanning the alleyways. What if she had told someone of their location?

"Andrea! Hey!" Mikaela exclaimed in surprise from before him on the floor. He looked down towards the female Witwicky who hugged her brother. The Autobots all greeted her and she mumbled back a few words, her gaze remaining to the floor as each one of them spoke cradling her injured arm.

She glanced up at Optimus with narrowed eyes, sending him a look that he couldn't quite decipher. But the meaning behind the glare was not pleasant. That was absolute.

**You didn't make the best impression Optimus. I don't think Andrea likes you very much right now. BTW he didn't call out to her in bipedal for as to not make a scene. **

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are absolutely amazing. **

**This was a long chapter lol. **

**But that's like a really dramatic chap. Sorry. **

**Sorry for any typo's or failures. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, MY LOVELY PINEAPPLES!**

**... no hate.**


	6. I Failed Medicine Classes

**Heyo, another update for ya. **

**So, Optimus tries to play Ratchet in this chapter and you'll see how that turns out. **

Andrea rolled her shoulders, knowing that she had unintentionally made her situation worse. That whole attempted escape just made the Autobots even more attentive towards her. Andrea glanced up, looking at the 'bot who was talking, Jazz was his name.

"So, he rips off mah cannon and I say 'I don't need the damn cannon to beat your punk ass,'" Jazz punches outwards into the air, as if engaging with an invisible opponent. Andrea raised an eyebrow; these aliens had so many human qualities in their personalities. Sam exhaled, impressed.

"Actually, if I recall correctly, (which I always do), you screamed like a femme sparkling and said _'my cannon blaster! That's like a reproductive organ to me!'_" Ratchet corrected the overzealous bot. Mikaela laughed a little while Sam smirked slightly, sending a pointed look to Jazz.

Jazz rolled his eyes, waving his hands at Ratchet, "Yeah, yeah. No one focuses on the details. Your lame ass is jus' jealous that you don't get no action… in the battle field and out."

Andrea's mouth formed an 'o' shape as Ratchet turned around with his fist raised. Optimus shook his head, "easy, old friend."

"Yeah, even if you're the medical officer, you gonn' have a hard time patchin' yourself up if you try go head to head with me, slick," Jazz crossed his arms over his chest with pride oozing out from his personality.

"Yet I'm the one that fragging tends to your wounds after battle. Maybe I forgot to scan you're processers because you seem to have some damage there- maybe you're intelligence was lowered due to head trauma," Ratchet growled, taking a threatening step forward.

"You wanna go, old man?" Jazz set himself into a fighting stance, beckoning Ratchet to take swing at him. By then, the Camaro had transformed and had face palmed at the situation before him.

"_Okay, you know what? Go to the naughty corner, Ronnie," _The Camaro pointed at Jazz who flipped him off.

Andrea paused, did Jazz stick the rude finger up at the Camaro? Holy crap- he did! That's hilarious! Andrea grinned widely and Jazz caught it, sending her a wink.

"Enough, you two," Optimus stepped in between Ratchet and Jazz, this action immediately quelled the possibility of a potential fight.

Sam scratched at the back of his head awkwardly, "So, we know you're names but-"

"What's the Camaro's name?" Mikaela questioned, staring up at Optimus. Andrea turned to look at the striped vehicle who put his hands on his hips, proudly awaiting his introduction. Sam nodded, as Optimus turned his optics to him.

"This is you're guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus stated simply, gesturing to the Camaro. Andrea threw the name around in her head a few times, trying it out. _Bumblebee. _It was definitely a fitting name for the Camaro.

"Bumblebee, eh?" Andrea repeated, gazing up at him.

Bumblebee nodded, jumping around on the spot and boxing the air. _"Check out the rep, yep, second to none." _

"So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam questioned, as if everything were coming together. All the past events involving Satan's Camaro.

Bumblebee turned his hand in a 'sort of' sign, _"both of you'se be mah responsibilities."_

Andrea got the drift as the Camaro pointed at the both of the Witwicky's. "You're stuck babysitting twins? I feel for you buddy. Sam's very rebellious and bad, so you gotta keep an eye on him. You're lucky, I'm an innocent angel," Andrea teased, her newfound friend. She realised she fully trusted the Camaro now and only the Camaro.

'Bee rolled his eyes, putting one hand on his hip and pointing the other at her, "_Stop lying. – You're a bad girl aren't ya, baby?" _

Andrea walked over to Bumblebee, standing at his feet. "No, I'm not, Sleazeball. You must be tripping or something."

_"__You say I'm crazy, 'cause you don't think I know what you've done,"_ Bee sang from his radio. Andrea's grin faltered slightly as she realised he was referring to her earlier attempt to run. He knew? She thought she had been sneaky enough. Even Optimus' stupid human form wasn't that loud.

"All right, Sam Smith," Andrea rolled her eyes, brushing of his comment.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet stepped in, pointing a red laser straight at Bumblebee's throat. 'Bee coughed, waving his hand at Ratchet as if telling him to stop it.

Ratchet turned off the laser beam as soon as his scans had finished and looked at the screen on his forearm for the scan results. "I'm still working on them."

They all fell into a silence and Optimus stepped forward, kneeling down before Sam and Mikaela. Andrea remained right beside 'Bee's foot.

"Don't step on me," Andrea muttered. Her voice made it to his auditory receptors even though it was soft.

"_Don't tempt me," _he replied swiftly. Andrea's mouth twitched upwards and she elbowed his foot, resulting in a small metallic clanging sound. An electronic warbled noise emitted from his speakers in what could be perceived as a laugh.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked, her voice fully serious. Andrea and Bee immediately sobered, both waiting for the response the Autobot leader was going to give the humans.

"We are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron," Optimus said, putting their mission in a nutshell. Andrea just stared at him in confusion, what the hell?

"Mega-what?" Sam questioned, his voice oozing the confusion that Andrea felt.

"English, please," Andrea murmured.

Optimus sighed, looking at his comrades for a brief moment. Andrea forced the growl back that was rising in her throat. What gave him the right to get irritated with the humans? He was the one that came to her planet and started speaking crazy; while almost causing her, Mikaela and Sam's deaths.

Optimus looked at her, as if sensing her anger that she was directing towards him. He narrowed his eyes slightly and turned back to Mikaela and Sam. The leader reached up to the side of his head, pressing a button or something that made lasers burst from his optics and to the ground.

The floor begun to give way, allowing bits of the earth to fall into the planet's fiery core. Andrea panicked for a brief moment, looking at the leader for some explanation. But as she looked at his eyes, she realised they were projecting the scenario before them.

They were all suddenly standing in the ruins of what Andrea guessed to be Cybertron, the Autobots planet. Remains of 'bots stood around their feet and Andrea swallowed thickly, the hair on her arms standing on end. In the middle of all the dead bodies stood a large bot, maybe even taller than Optimus. He was laughing in the midst of chaos, a spear-like weapon in his hand, which he soon threw at a bot that was still standing.

Andrea flinched as Optimus' voice spoke through the air, she couldn't see him but she could hear him- as if he were narrating.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons," Optimus spoke as they were pulled closer to Megatron. Andrea was finally able to make out his facial features, he was evil. Red eyes, sharp teeth and spikes everywhere.

"All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars," Optimus said. "Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

Their surroundings quickly changed and they were standing in a land of ice. Optimus explained how Sam and Andrea's grandfather had found Megatron after he had crash landed in the Arctic Circle before he could get to the Cube. Captain Witwicky had accidently activated Megatron's navigation system.

"The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses," Optimus said as the hologram projections disappeared and they were once again standing in the dirty back alley.

"How'd you know about the glasses?" Sam asked, rubbing his face. There was a pause and then Optimus answered.

"eBay."

Sam sent a pointed look to Mikaela who had earlier declared him crazy for mentioning eBay in the situation, "eBay, see."

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet said, a sense of urgency lying beneath his tone. Andrea inhaled sharply, they were in way too deep. So out of their depth.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam and Andrea Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival," Optimus said, staring intently at the both of them. Andrea groaned softly, looking at Sam.

"And you were going to get them appraised and sell them for thirty dollars," Andrea said, her voice a mocking drawl. Sam's face went red when Ironhide scoffed.

"I really hope you have those glasses," Mikaela murmured to Sam, her eyes not leaving Optimus' face.

"They're at home, in your bag, right?" Andrea asked Sam, taking a step forward. Sam nodded, recalling where he left it.

"Yeah, they are. So we need to get home," Sam turned to look at the Camaro who shrugged hesitantly.

"Why- what's wrong?" Andrea questioned, her eyes furrowed in concern. She paused, God, she was already attached to Bee. Now she was showing him worry as if she were his closest friend.

_"__I'm hurt, girl… fought him with all I had… tired of all this… no more energy left," _Bee switched between stations quickly but his sentences came out clear. He was damaged and had no more energy. Ratchet was the medic wasn't he? Couldn't he fix Bee?

Andrea turned and looked up at Ratchet expectantly, "can you help him?"

Ratchet's surprised expression was brief but Andrea saw it. He was taken aback by the fact that she was worrying over one of them. Especially with her phobia.

Ratchet gave a quick nod as he set to examining Bee and running scans quickly, "nothing that I can do right now but reattach these wires… eurgh… like that. Those will help him regain his strength, I've also given him a refill of Energon. But he will heal fully in a couple of hours. For now, he shouldn't take too much weight in his alt mode. One of you needs to go with one of us."

Mikaela paused, "okay, well Sam knows where his bag is and he'll get there quickest in Bee."

It was decided that Sam was to go with Bee, but now it was either Andrea that stayed with Bee or Mikaela. Andrea grimaced, suddenly feeling lightheaded. "Andrea, you okay?"

"Mhmm," she murmured, trying to fight the urge to collapse. Why did this keep happening? For goodness sakes, couldn't her body hold itself together long enough to get home. So helpless… like, why?

"Ratchet, do you know what is happening to her?" A deep, baritone voice questioned. Andrea groaned softly, his voice was too loud. Stupid, stupid robot.

"Running bodily scans now… She's lost a lot of Energon…. Blood. She's lost a lot of blood and her body is weakening. Her wounds have stopped bleeding due to blood clotting but the damage on her arm has worsened," Ratchet rattled off on her physical damage.

"Do you have anything to help her?" Optimus questioned.

"I have a human emergency kit in the back of my alt mode, it came with the package," Ratchet sighed.

"What package? You ain't packing nothin'," Jazz snickered. Ironhide slapped him over the head once more, causing a shout of pain to emit from the mischievous Autobot.

"Optimus, I'll need to transform back into my alt mode in order for the emergency kit to appear. My holoform is still intangible. I will need help from one of you," Ratchet explained.

Optimus was torn, he knew they needed the glasses as soon as possible. But he could not leave Ratchet here with a barely conscious Witwicky. The Decepticons would be after Sam Witwicky in particular but Andrea would also be a target. Sam needed all the protection he could get.

"Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee will escort those two home, find the glasses," Optimus said. Jazz nodded but Ironhide was more reluctant.

"What about you?"

"I will stay here and help Ratchet. Bumblebee and I are the only ones with tangible holoforms so far. You will provide more than enough protection for Sam and Ratchet and I will provide protection for Andrea. She is not fit to be moved in her state and she is still a target for the Decepticons," Optimus explained, dismissing the conversation. Sam hesitantly got into Bumblebee with Mikaela as Ironhide and Jazz transformed back into their vehicles.

Ratchet looked from the barely conscious femme in his hands to Optimus, "are you sure this is a good idea?"

Optimus inhaled before shaking his head, "I do not know, but she has no choice in the matter."

Optimus' optics dimmed slightly as his holoform appeared, before Andrea and Ratchet. He moved forward and picked her up bridal style from Ratchet's hand with ease. The medical officer shook his head and moved backwards, preparing to transform. Once he was a safe distance from Prime and Andrea he pulled into himself, metal moving over metal until he was once again the rescue Hummer.

Andrea opened her eyes, her vision was blurred but she was able to focus in on Optimus' face, she grimaced. "Offa me…"

Optimus looked down at the woman in his arms; she was pushing against his chest weakly, hearth thumping wildly to replace the lost blood, her face screwed up in pain and discomfort.  
"Stop moving," Optimus said, not bothering to put the words in a kinder tone. She would not listen either way. Something about her stripped away any sense of self control he had mustered in his exhausted state. It was irritating him and he couldn't figure out how to avoid it. His raw emotions would control him and it was not good for a leader to show vulnerability.

"Loud, you're voice so loud," Andrea whimpered, reaching up to cover her ears. Optimus frowned at her, was his voice really that painful to listen to?

"Optimus, hurry," Ratchet interrupted the Prime's thoughts. Optimus looked up sharply and moved quickly to the back of the rescue Hummer.

"In that case over there, if you fold up the lid there will be two syringes full of fluid, one fluid thins the blood and the other thickens it. We need the one that thickens it," Ratchet explained carefully from the radio. Optimus lay her down on her back in the back of the hummer. He opened the case and stared at the ten syringes before him.

"Ratchet…"

Optimus Prime then realised that it was extremely good he was not destined to become a medical officer- he'd probably kill more 'bots than he'd save.

"What? Primus, it's not that hard. Right there, see it?" Ratchet had appeared before him in holoform, though you could see right through him. Optimus paused, his hand hesitating over two syringes.

Ratchet groaned, his green eyes flashing, "there!"

Optimus nodded and pulled out the needle on his right, preparing to stick it into her arm. "Over her heart or on her wound?"

"On her wou- Primus! Optimus don't, that's the fragging blood thinner. That would make it worse!" Ratchet exclaimed. Optimus' eyes widened, throwing the syringe back into the case. Why was this so stressful?

"I cannot see where you are pointing!" Optimus barked at Ratchet, frustration getting the better of him.

"To your left," Ratchet said, his voice suddenly very calm. Optimus lifted the syringe that he assumed the medic was talking about. "Yes, that one."

"You are sure?" Optimus questioned. Ratchet's holoform nodded and pointed to her wound. The Autobot leader paused, what if he had accidently picked up the wrong one? "You're absolutely sure that this is the right needle and that I must inject it into her wound?"

"Yes, you slagging- ugh. Prime, what is wrong with you?" Ratchet exclaimed.

"I've never studied human physiology in order to give them medical attention!" Optimus snapped, looking down at the syringe in his hands.

"That's no excuse, neither have I. At least, not fully," Ratchet shrugged. There was a momentary pause.

"Then how do you know that this will help her?" Optimus questioned, his voice calm and his emotions collected.

"Well- uh, it seems obvious, I mean-" Ratchet stuttered over his words, causing Optimus to recoil from the needle in his hands. "When have you doubted my medicinal skills? Not ever and do not start now!"

"You guys are going to kill me- nyegh…" Andrea groaned. Great, this was perfect. She was bleeding out because the Autobot leader who came to save Earth squeezed on her wounded hand, causing her blood to start imitating the Niagara Falls. Now he couldn't find the guts to help her.

A rumble emitted from Optimus' throat as he stared at the doubtful woman, "no we are not. We are trying to help you."

Andrea's hand whipped out and gripped Optimus' collar and tugged, as if she were pulling him close. He didn't budge, surprised but he remained sturdy in his position. She was counting on this. She pulled herself up and opened her eyes, her chest pulled flush against his and her nose nearly touching his own.

Though his insides were churning with discomfort, he remained perfectly still, awaiting her next move. Optimus considered trying to move backwards, but who knows what reaction that would evoke from her. What on Earth was she doing? Surely she wouldn't try making a move on him.

Andrea gazed into his eyes, her own expression completely emotionless. Her free hand gripped the syringe. She suddenly moved backwards and plunged the needle into her wounded arm. Optimus flinched and Ratchet nodded in approval.

"Ow, ow, ow, what the hell?" Andrea hissed, her blurry vision worsening as they watered with tears. She moved away from Optimus and pulled the syringe out of her arm, letting it clatter to the floor.

They all held their breath, staring at her bleeding wound, waiting for the result. It could have either been a disaster or a success. After a few moments the wound stopped bleeding and they all heaved a sigh of relief. "Is there adrenaline? Because I'm about to pass out."

Ratchet nodded, "yes, I was about to suggest that next. Optimus, in that-"

"No, I'll do it," Andrea murmured, sending Optimus a pointed look that had him furrowing his brow.

"You are in no state to be moving around. I am perfectly capable of retrieving a syringe," Optimus persisted, pushing her back down into her sitting position gently.

"Yeah, you just can't get the right one," Andrea muttered. "Or insert it," she added as an afterthought.

"I'm not human, I do not know anything about your medicines," Optimus retorted.

"Yet, you can take the form of our vehicles and even create a human holoform," Andrea said. Ratchet's holoform grimaced and took a step forward. He murmured the instructions to Optimus who held the next syringe.

"We do it to disguise ourselves. I can imagine that your government would not take too kindly to us walking around for all to see," Optimus responded calmly. He turned her around slowly and lifted her hair off her neck. He moved closer, trying to find the right vein, his breath hitting her skin. He put a hand on her waist and pushed her slightly to the side so he could insert the adrenaline at the right angle. "Here, Ratchet?"

"Too close to the top of the spine. A bit to the left- yes. There," Ratchet nodded at Optimus who slowly inserted the needle into the vein. Andrea gasped as she felt the adrenaline running through her veins, she felt as if she had drunken ninety thousand cups of coffee.

"The government wouldn't take kindly to it, no. No, they wouldn't. But neither would the people. We need warnings, we need preparations. You can't just show up and scare the crap out of us like that. "  
"Sam and I, we are out of our depth here. If this war is as bad as you say it will be, if that Decepticon that we ran into in the car park is the first of many then it is safe to assume that someone is going to get hurt." Andrea turned to look at Optimus who watched her with an intense gaze. She was worried about Sam, about her family.

"We have come here to prevent that from happening as best we can. We've come here in peace, the Decepticons have not," Optimus said, his voice firm and his gaze sturdy.

"Our government won't see it that way, you are a potential threat in their eyes," Andrea stated. There was a pause as Optimus worded his next response, his holoforms eyes now blazing a bright and intense blue.

"I understand that. You're government is trying to protect their people. That is admirable and understandable but I sense it is not only the government who sees us as a potential threat," Optimus said, sending her a pointed look. Andrea stared at him for a moment, her eyes softening slightly.

"I'm sorry. After all you've done, I still judge you unfairly. But it's not only me that I'm worried about, it's Sam too," Andrea sighed, her cheeks flushed.

Optimus exhaled deeply, mulling her words over in his mind. "There is no need to apologise for being reasonably cautious. Sam and yourself will be safe, you do not need to worry," Optimus gave her a small smile. Andrea nodded and cleaned up the syringes, put them back into their case and packed the case away.

She pulled herself out of the Hummer who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation. "We need to go."

Optimus nodded and turned to the Hummer, "she will go with me."

Andrea gulped.

* * *

**Haha, Optimus why you fail at being medic? **

**You guys dont seem to like being called pineapples... why? They're so prickly, tough, ugly, distasteful, revolting fruits!... jokes. my mum was eating one when i called you that. **

**REVIEW MY SENSITIVE STRAWBERRIES!**

**and ducky**

**and orange**


	7. Jazandrea

**So, in the last couple of chapters I've barely gotten reviews. I feel awkward. **

**-123344567890-1234567890-1234567890-4**

"Ahem, so… uh," Andrea scratched her head as she shut the door of the Autobot semi. Did he want to drive or was she supposed to drive? Andrea realised that she didn't think she could actually drive a semi.

"Are you okay? Do you require another shot of adrenaline or the blood thickener?" Optimus asked, his voice sounded almost like a growl from the radio. It was startling how strangely aggressive he sounded through the speakers and his voice seemed significantly louder and stronger… if that was even possible.

"Um, no. Thank you. No, thank you," Andrea stuttered, wincing at her awkwardness. "Another shot of either of those would probably cause more damage than good."

"Ah, of course," Optimus said, as if he knew that already. In reality he had absolutely no idea that it would harm her further. They both knew, but Andrea didn't mention it. There was an awkward silence between them both and Optimus would have frowned had he been in his bi-pedal form. She seemed to be in extreme discomfort, there was fear in the air but not like her previous terror. It seemed to be nervousness.

Why would she be nervous? Hadn't they both come to a mutual understanding of each other earlier? Maybe he should break the ice, "Andrea, where do you live?"

Andrea coughed a little, if he was human he would have known how creepy that sounded. Calming herself down, Andrea gave him her address.

"Our time of arrival should be thirty minutes," Optimus stated, sounding very much like a GPS. Andrea nodded and leaned back a little, this was going to be the longest half an hour of her life.

**Meanwhile, at the Witwicky residence:**

Sam was panicking.

No, that was an understatement. He was hyperventilating. They had pulled up outside the house along the street, out of sight. Even if his dad decided to look outside he wouldn't have been able to spot the robots in disguise. So why was he hyperventilating, you ask? Well, how was he supposed to walk into the house without Andrea? What was his explanation?

'Oh, uh, I left Andrea with two, _giant_, _**alien,**_ **robots** to patch her up while she was dying.'

Plus, it was almost past curfew.

"Sam?" Mikaela put her hand on his shoulder, her expression one of concern. She now realised he panicked easily and this trait was a particularly hard trait to possess during an extremely stressful situation- such as this.

Sam snapped out of his awkward trance-like state, "I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

Mikaela balked, how was she supposed to do that exactly? "Uh, okay. Okay."

Sam stumbled out of the car in a flustered state. On hearing her hesitant answer he turned, "All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

Mikaela gave him a look as she exited the car herself, "Yeah, okay."

Sam nodded and jogged to the entrance to the front yard before pausing. He spun around and ran back to the vehicles, his hand running through his hair as he bounced from foot to foot.

"Uh, you guys- can you help me out? Maybe make some human form thing of Andrea?" Sam questioned. There was a silence before the cars transformed back into their true forms. Sam stepped back quickly.

"We can only scan one form unless Ratchet resets the holoform system. I have already scanned mine," Ironhide said, with an unsympathetic shrug. This wasn't his problem.

"_You've seen me, buddy. Now you can't live to tell the tale," _Bee shrugged with an apologetic whirr. Mikaela patted him on the foot and Sam raised a confused eyebrow.

"He has a holoform scanned as well," Mikaela guessed.

Everyone turned to Jazz who took a step back, "Aw, hell no."

After persuading Jazz to scan a picture of Andrea on Sam's phone, the older sibling finally walked towards the house. Jazandrea (Mikaela's new name for Jazz's holoform) flitted behind Sam in a stereotypically girly fashion. Sam rolled his eyes and began praying that this stupidly stupid act would work. He also had to remind himself not to accidently let anyone touch Jazandrea otherwise they would go right through the holoform, Jazandrea was still intangible.

"Thanks for staying on my path," Ron called from behind the screen of the front door. Sam burst into action, moving swiftly back onto the concrete and blocking his dads view of anything on the front lawn, his hand holding the door firmly shut.

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey! The, oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?" Sam stammered, his face flushed and grimy. Ron nodded slightly.

"Where's Andrea?"

There was a silence before Sam gulped and moved to the side slightly. "Andr- uh, she's right here. See? Right here."

'Andrea' was currently running around the front yard and doing rolly-pollies on the ground screeching, "I'm afraid of robots! Ah! I'm a scared, young **human **girl! Optimus Prime is a big meanie! I don't know who that is! But this guy named Jazz is awesome! … I don't know who that is either!"

Sam paled and jumped back in front of his father, "uh, Miles and her accidently got alcoholic sodas. They're fine, just a little- uh, yeah."

Ron groaned, "she's drunk again?!"

"No!" Sam yelped.

"Totally drunk!" Jazandrea strutted forward and gave her dad a lazy grin. Ron glared at her.

"You know, I buy half your car. Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores…. And you come home drunk," Ron cried in exasperation, opening the door. There was a loud thump and Sam almost squealed when he saw Bee's head poking out from the side of the house. The eldest son quickly slammed the door shut in his father's face and gave a nervous laugh.

"The chores? Oh, the trash cans! The trash- I'm gonna do the trash cans right now… with Andrea, you know, as punishment," Sam gave a solemn nod as beads of sweat dribbled down his forehead.

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself," Ron said sarcastically, sending a pointed look towards Jazandrea who just flitted down the path.

"No, no, no. I'm not gonna strain myself, dad. We're gonna do the trash cans and scrape the grill and we're gonna," Sam cast an anxious glance towards Bee, "we're gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now."

"Tonight, right now?" Ron asked for reassurance.

"Right now," Sam confirmed.

"Huh," Ron rolled his eyes and shuffled back inside, his wine glass in hand. Sam exhaled and turned to glare at Jazandrea who stood behind him with the biggest crap eating grin on the planet. Jazz failed miserably at playing a human woman. Failed. Miserably.

**Back with Optimus and Andrea:**

After ten minutes of silence in the car, Andrea decided to give up on any hopes of a decent conversation. She closed her eyes and leant her head back, her arms crossed over each other in a guarded position. Although she didn't know, Optimus could see her through the mirrors on the interior. Even while she was relaxing she still looked fierce and guarded.

"You are drifting?" Optimus rumbled, his baritone growl startling her. She jolted upwards and looked around quickly before her gaze landed on the radio.

"I was," she mumbled, rubbing her wounded arm lightly. Optimus would have winced if he could, he hadn't meant to make her uneasy again. That nervousness he sensed earlier was rising once more.

"Are you okay? I sense that you are… nervous," Optimus questioned, his voice kind and patient. Andrea found that she liked it that way; when he was gentle towards her she felt as if she could drop her guards.

"It's nothing," Andrea shrugged. Truthfully, she didn't know why she was nervous. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was seated inside a giant robot in disguise. Maybe not.

Optimus was silent, if she felt uncomfortable answering that question then he wouldn't force her to speak.

"Were you the one that crash landed in front of us?" Andrea asked, causing a surprised Optimus to restrain from swerving. She had initiated conversation? He had assumed that she would want absolutely nothing to do with him considering she had shut down all of his attempts of a normal conversation.

Andrea squirmed in embarrassment, mistaking his silence for dismissal. Of course he didn't want to talk to her, a human who had questioned him in her weakest moment, showing nothing but cowardice. Andrea nodded, "okay."

Optimus slowed the acceleration of the semi slightly, realising that he had taken too long to respond. "I apologise. I was deep in thought."

Andrea blushed a little, yeah, he was too busy thinking about how to save the human race. Of course he was deep in thought. She was such an idiot, "that's fine. Completely understandable."

There was a silence before Optimus answered her question, "yes, that was me."

"Oh, okay," Andrea nodded.

"Though, I couldn't grasp the fact that you thought that if I were to move, it would be only to kill you," Optimus said, his voice almost amused. Andrea swallowed down her embarrassment.

"You could hear me?" She questioned, eyes wide. To her surprise, Optimus chuckled. Yes, actually chuckled. The sound resounded through the speakers and straight down her spine, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Yes, we have very sensitive auditory receptors. That is why I did not move, afraid that I would startle you more than I already had. So instead I observed you," Optimus stated simply. Andrea smiled a little.

"And here I was thinking that you were just trying to find ways to kill me," she said in amusement. The interior of the truck got warmer and she realised that Optimus had turned on the heater, Maybe he thought her shiver meant that she was cold.

"No, that would be evil," Optimus said, though his tone was light hearted.

The time had flown throughout their short conversation and Andrea found herself strangely disappointed as they pulled up outside of her house. She hesitated to leave the seat as she noticed that none of the other cars were outside of the Witwicky residence.

She pulled herself out, very careful not to topple over. Andrea moved to the front lawn and her mouth dropped as she was met with the sight of three robots twisted in between the pillars of her house and hiding from every window.

Then she saw her.

"Optimus?" Andrea called, her voice calm.

"Yes, Andrea?"

"Why am I prancing around the front lawn screaming at the top of my lungs?"

There was a pause. "You are not- oh."

**1234567890-1234567890-=1234567890-**

**lol. Jazandrea, eh? **

**A little bonding between Optimus and Andrea although they really suck at it. **

**Sorry for any typos. **

**REVIEW, MY BRILLIANT BLUEBERRIES!**

(HEHE I'll do grapes next.)

(Btw, there's no point in saying, 'update!'... cos you know I'm gonna update. Or do you?...)


	8. We Love Chihuaha's!

**Yeah, this was just a filler. I've been really distracted so this is just like a "aw crap just update this real quick."**

* * *

"What are you freaking doing?" Andrea shrieked, staring at the nearly drunken version of herself. Jazandrea turned around mid yell and the sound slowly died on the end of her intangible tongue. Andrea's eyes felt as if they were gonna pop out, what the actual hell?

"Oh, crap," Jazzandrea said, fizzling out and disappearing into the night. Andrea gasped, that was a holoform! She turned to glare at the Bots, as much as she wanted to scream at them, there were a few reasons as to why she could not.

That would attract the attention of her parents.

She hadn't quite gathered enough courage to have a screaming fit at the Autobots.

Her physical condition wasn't top notch and she'd probably bust a vein.

So she settled for a nasty death glare and then turned to her brother. Sam was pacing up and down the path while talking to Mikaela heatedly. "I told you to watch them. I told you."

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush," Mikaela bit back. "It's kind of hard to keep them all back."

Sam scowled and turned away from her, she did have a point. The Autobots stood in their front yard, all in their bipedal forms. If one of Andrea's parents looked out the window it would be all over. "Oh, this is bad."

Andrea ran a hand through her hair and grimaced when she noticed Ratchet and Optimus amongst the standing Autobots. Great, now the whole gang was up in there. What were they going to do? There was no way Andrea and Sam were going inside with the giant robots standing outside their windows. By now, Andrea knew they were too stubborn to just listen to her or Sam.

Andrea squeaked when she saw Mojo run towards Ironhide's foot. Already sensing what her stupid dog was going to do, Andrea shot towards her idiotic pet. "No! Mojo! Off the robot!"

Ironhide grunted as Mojo peed on his foot, sending the poor dog flying through the air with a flick of his foot. The dog landed perfectly and barked persistently at the robot. Andrea slid to the floor and picked up her dog, attempting to back up as fast as she could before Ironhide could react.

"Nyegh, wet," Ironhide growled lifting up his right forearm to reveal a cannon. Andrea froze like a deer in the headlights, staring into the cannon that being pointed at her threateningly. Andrea knew that the robot would shoot should he have thought it to be necessary. Her breath hitched and her heart rate spiked.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide questioned, his eyes narrowing on the human girl. Andrea shook her head violently and took a few awkward steps backward.

"No! He's my dog. Pet! He's- no, don't terminate," Andrea stuttered, her eyes still glued to his weapon.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" Ironhide said, his tone indicating that he was indeed very unhappy about this predicament. Andrea ripped her gaze away from the cannon and sought aid from someone else. Would someone please give this crazy robot a freaking chill pill? Optimus stepped in from behind Ironhide and pushed the cannon down with his hand, sending a glare towards Ironhide.

There was no words exchanged between the two but Ironhide growled and relented to his leaders silent order. "Ah, my foot's gonna rust," he grumbled turning away from them both. Andrea finally breathed and put her dog down, craning her neck to see Optimus' expression. He was frowning at the pet, as if reprimanding it with a look for provoking his comrade. Andrea almost giggled but restrained herself when his heavy gaze landed on her. She inhaled and gave him a nod in which he returned and Andrea forced herself to turn away, escaping his intense gaze, it was very overwhelming at times.

Andrea ran into the house, leaving Mikaela with the Autobots once again. She ran up the stairs and burst through her brothers door, slamming it shut behind her. Sam looked up from where he was searching, startled. "Oh good, great, come help me."

"Where the freak did you put it?" Andrea exclaimed, throwing clothes off of his bed in attempt to find the glasses.

"It's in my backpack and I don't know where it is," Sam snapped from underneath his bed. Andrea opened a box underneath his table and recoiled when she found her brother's porn stash. She exclaimed in disgust and kicked the box away from her, continuing her search and storing away her discovery mentally for future blackmail uses.

There was a tap at her brother's window and Andrea's eyes widened when she saw Mikaela sitting uncomfortably in the hand of Optimus Prime. She opened the window and helped Mikaela through before turning to Optimus.

"Please hurry," he said, his eyes scouring the room as if he was trying to find the spectacles as well. He looked at Andrea and gave her a meaningful look, Andrea assumed it meant 'keep working.' So she turned away from him, dismissing whatever he might have said after that. Man, it felt good to be the one to stop a conversation.

"Okay. Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone," Sam stated, throwing a pile of clothes into the air with an exasperated sigh.

"No, it can't just be gone. Where is it?" Andrea said, glaring at Sam. "Because I'm not going to be the one to tell them that you lost the key to Earth's survival."

"Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence. My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here." Sam snapped at his sister and turned to Mikaela, giving her instructions of where to search. The glasses were obviously not in his room and Andrea was going to check the other parts of the house. She would go ask her mom.

She raced down the stairs two at a time and ran into the living room, "mom!"

Judy jumped slightly at her daughter's sudden appearance, "yeah? Sweety, are you alright?"

Andrea nodded quickly, "yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just need to know where the bag is. Uh, Sam had a bag and I need to know where it is. He's looking for it."

"Oh my God! Why are your clothes all bloody! What happened?" Judy exclaimed, placing her wine glass down and standing up to face her daughter fully. Andrea took a step back and her mind worked to create an excuse.

"No, it's not blood. Mom, it's alright, okay? Miles jumped me and poured this soupy stuff all over me. I think it was sauce or something. Whatever, mom, where's the bag?" Andrea narrowed her eyes. Judy shrugged, the alcohol in her system easing her concern.

"Aw, hun, it's in the kitchen," Judy shrugged and seated herself again. Andrea grinned and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed the bag and pulled out the glasses, about to call for Sam.

Then the power cut and the Earth trembled.

* * *

**Then God said, "let Ratchet get high on electricity lines." And it was so. **

**I've uploaded a new G.I Joe fic, OC of course and it doesn't follow the storyline. Heh, if you like Snake Eyes you should check it out. **

**Anyway. Sorry for the real crap filler update. **

**REVIEW, my groovy grapes!**


	9. Prime's Spitfire

**Hehe, Andrea's gonna be a little bit dramatic on this chap, don't say I didn't warn you... **

* * *

There was a silence throughout the house, or maybe that was Andrea's mind blocking out every other sound except for her heartbeat. Her chest heaved up and down, her mind working to create solutions as to what was happening. Had the Autobots come into contact with an evil alien? Had the aliens come after Sam and her to retrieve the glasses? Whatever the cause, Andrea needed to find the glasses and get them to Optimus. He would know what to do, wouldn't he? Of course he would. What if Optimus had been hurt? What if Optimus was outside right then getting his ass handed to him. She knew he would have done anything to lead the fight away from the home so none of them would get hurt. Would he risk his life for humans?

Yes. Andrea knew that he would. In her short time of knowing him, she knew that he would sacrifice himself in order for them to be safe. He was so willing to die for a species that would never accept him or his comrades.

The house shook again and this time the movement caused her to burst into action. She used the brief flicker of the lights to memorise the kitchens current layout and guided herself to the bench. She picked up the bag and ran up the stairs, calling for Sam. Her voice cut off as she saw her mom and dad talking to her brother at his door. Sam's eyes widened when Andrea waved the bag wildly in the air, a crazy grin forming on her face. She threw the bag to Sam and his eyes crinkled slightly in relief and amusement before returning to the conversation with his parents. Andrea was surprised to see Ironhide's face poke up from the window and his plasma cannon armed and ready. She choked on her own spit and threw herself into her room, opening her curtains and almost when she could see the Autobots waiting in plain sight. She slammed the door shut behind her and slide her window open, poking her head out.

"The parents are very irritating," Ironhide growled, peeking through one of Sam's windows again. Ratchet covered the second window, also glancing into the room and agreeing with Ironhide. "Can I take them out?"

His cannon whirred and Andrea's eyes almost fell out of her head, "No!"

In less than a second, she had gathered the attention of all Autobots. Optimus moved forward, eyes on her. Andrea took an awkward step back as he moved to face her right outside her window. If she had wanted to, she could reach out and touch him. "They are not going to touch your parents, they are joking."

Andrea found herself breathless, staring at him awkwardly. How was she supposed to tell them that they really weren't helping the situation? Was she supposed to just kind of hint at it or tell them straight out. Which option wasn't going to get her squashed. She forced herself to nod and found her voice, "you need to transform and get out onto the street. You can't be hanging all over the house. I'm grateful for what you're doing, but please…"

There was a silence and Optimus narrowed his optics. Andrea inhaled sharply when a low hiss emitted from him. He was unhappy, and Andrea didn't want to see a pissed off Optimus. He growled and pinched the bridge of his nose, "we must have the glasses."

Andrea gulped at the rumble of his voice but plucked up enough courage to respond, "they're with Sam. Okay, we have them. But you know what? You aren't helping us right now, I don't know what you're trying to achieve from destroying our yard, cutting off our power and scaring the crap out of our extremely protective and paranoid parents."

"We are trying to save your world," Optimus replied, his answer not spoken kindly. Andrea scowled.

"Yeah? You don't think I'm trying to help as well? I almost _died_ this morning. My species is the one that's going to get destroyed if we don't give you the glasses!"

"The glasses are the only way your world can be saved. We need them now otherwise humanity will not have a chance against the Decepticons."

"You're going to get the god damn glasses, Optimus. So just freaking wait! You aren't helping by causing freaking black outs and earthquakes, alright?"

"You are suffering from stress and pressure. Calm down."

"There wouldn't be any pressure if you weren't destroying my home!"

"Your home will no longer be here if the glasses are not retrieved," Optimus said calmly. His cool and collected demeanour frustrated Andrea more.

"You're making it hard to do anything right now! And no, I will not calm down. Ever since you came I have been mauled by dogs, chased by Bee, almost killed by a Decepticon TWICE, almost died of blood loss, suffered a severe anxiety attack, had my backyard destroyed and my parents threatened by an AUTOBOT. So fall the hell back."

There was a silence between the two and Andrea was left fuming. These guys weren't the only ones making sacrifices. You'd think they'd be capable of waiting patiently. She hated to complain but she had reached her breaking point. This was becoming too much to handle and Prime was not helping. His eyes narrowed further and scrutinized her in a way that she felt he was trying to figure out how to react to her outburst.

"Damn, she's got Prime all pissed off now," Jazz murmured to Ironhide. Ironhide merely watched the exchange with his arms crossed.

"The girl is either bold or stupid," Ratchet said, "I'm not sure which."

"Maybe he'll pull her out and step on her," Ironhide shrugged.

Andrea's courage went down the drain and she took several steps away from the pissed off Prime glaring at her outside her window. Maybe she had overreacted, being too dramatic.

"Autobots…" Optimus began, his intense gaze remaining on her. Andrea's heart pounded as she stared at him, awaiting his next order. "fall back."

The robot soldiers did as they were told but Optimus made no move to leave, his eyes Illuminated Andrea's room and he leaned in even closer. "I know you are afraid. Both of me and my kind and for your family and your species. I am aware of your aid and I am grateful, I will never let any harm befall upon you or your family. You have my word."

Andrea's eyes flickered with emotions, "no. I'm sorry, I yelled at you in front of them. I was out of line. You don't need to promise anything."

Optimus inhaled and leant back slightly, "you have my word. Retrieve the glasses."

Then he left. Andrea walked out of her room in a daze, as much as she felt like a total drama queen, she didn't regret her outburst. She needed to get it out because it would have come out sooner or later and by then her fit would have been worse.

Her parents had left the room and Andrea sighed as Sam and Mikaela exited his bedroom. Sam was about to speak before there was a knock on the door. The three looked at each other with wide eyes, who would be knocking on their door at that time of night?

"We're the government. Sector Seven."

* * *

**Damn Andrea, pick on someone your own size. Freaking having a go at Optimus like dat. Gurl. **

**Lol, dont forget my G.I Joe fanfic. Check it out. **

**REVIEW, my magnificent mangoes!**


	10. Everyone's On Crack, Apparently

**Hehe, hay. Hay, hey, hi.**

**234567890-123456789**

Andrea's eyes widened and she hissed in surprise, "it's the freaking government! The government's after us, what the hell?"

Sam poked his head out the window to observe what was going on. Andrea joined him while Mikaela kept watch on his bedroom door. Andrea turned around and gestured for Mikaela to quickly shut the door. Why would she keep it open when there were government officials outside?

"What the hell is Sector Seven?" Andrea growled, watching as the black vans rolled over her dad's front lawn. Sure, the Autobots made a mess of it, but it didn't mean that these guys were allowed to make it worse.

Sam glared at her, "obviously they're a sector of the government!"

Andrea reeled on him, her eyes piercing holes through her brother's, "shut up, smartass. I meant that I've never heard of Sector Seven before."

Sam scowled, "and what? You've suddenly become some government expert?"

"Yes! Actually, I am!" Andrea snapped, peering out her brother's bathroom window. There was a particular man who was talking to her parents. Well, more like arguing with them. Andrea's eyes narrowed and she tried to focus on what he looked like. Maybe she would be able to recognise him. But as she observed his appearance, she found that she couldn't place his face at all. His dark hair and beady brown eyes weren't familiar to Andrea.

"A government expert?" Mikaela raised an eyebrow, tilting her head curiously towards Andrea. The woman in question turned to face Mikaela.

"I want to enlist in the army. I need to know stuff about the government so I know who's pulling my strings if I do sign up," Andrea said, her tone low so that her brother couldn't pick up on her words. Mikaela's eyes widened and her lips formed an 'o' shape. Sam walked into the bathroom, sweating and flustered.

"What? What, is this some meeting place or something? Gossip room? Focus!" Sam shrieked in a low tone, careful as to not tip off their location. Andrea flipped him the bird and returned to her station, eyes scanning the situation below.

"Oh my God," Andrea almost burst into laughter. Sam scrambled to Andrea, trying to see what she what was so comical. Andrea pointed to her mother who was wielding a baseball bat, threatening the government official.

"Drop the bat, ma'am. I'm carrying a loaded weapon," the man said, shaking his head at Andrea's mom.

"You'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them," Judy growled, her eyes showing no signs of bluffing. Her children went silent from where they were watching the whole scene play out.

"We have to go out there," Andrea murmured to her brother. When there was no reply, Andrea turned to find her brother missing. "Mikaela?"

When there was no reply Andrea groaned. They had gone downstairs to aid her parents. They could have at least warned her, what was this? This wasn't free-for-all. She moved down the staircase, eyes trained on her family crowded at the front door.

"What is this?" Sam questioned, moving in between his parents. Andrea stood beside him her arms crossed and her glare deadly.

The man scrutinized them both carefully and Andrea took his silence to her advantage and spoke, "For someone who works for Sector Seven, a classified division, you sure like to draw attention to yourself," Andrea raised an eyebrow and jutted her chin out towards the neighbours crowing around the front of their home.

The government official turned, glancing briefly at the surrounding neighbours then looked away. He narrowed his eyes at the young woman before him. "It's being taken care of."

As he spoke, other men in suits ushered the concerned neighbours back into their homes and sealed off the perimeter. The corner of Andrea's mouth twitched, "you're sloppy. I'll be sure to tell that to your superior… Agent Simmons," she finished, reading the badge that was hooked onto his suit jacket.

Simmons scowled, opening his mouth, "now listen here, young lady…"

Sam quickly cut in, stopping whatever Simmons was going to say. "Hey! Maybe you should be explaining what you're doing here."

"Yeah," Andrea grinned, "not butting heads with little ol' me."

Simmons scoffed and turned his attention from Andrea to Sam, "How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?"

Sam nodded, "yeah."

"Well I need you and your sister," he paused to glare at Andrea, "to come with us."

"What?" Judy exclaimed, her eyebrows shooting to her forehead. Ron took a step between his kids and the agent.

"Whoa, way out of line," He shook his head, eyebrows furrowed and his mouth set into thin line. Simmons rolled his eyes and moved closer to Andrea's dad, as if challenging him.

"Sir, I am asking politely," Simmons glared. "Back off."

Ron stood his ground, surprising Andrea. "You're not taking my kids."

"Really? You gonna try get rough with us?"

"No," Ron said, hesitating slightly. "But I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here."

Andrea couldn't help rolling her eyes, "no shit, dad."

Ron turned around and gave her a death glare, effectively shutting Andrea up. Once he was sure he got his point across, her dad turned back to face Simmons.

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your brat," Simmons glared pointedly at her, causing her to flip him off, "your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

Andrea raised her hands, "I'm sorry, but what the f*ck are you on?"

This time, Ron didn't reprimand his daughter with a look, instead he nodded his head. "What operation?"

"That's what we are gonna find out," Simmons inhaled and noticed Mikaela in the background. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. One that said, 'I know who you are and what you've done.'  
Mikaela moved forward and stood beside Andrea, gripping her arm loosely as if trying to reassure her. Andrea smiled at Mikaela, she really liked this girl.

An agent came up behind Simmons and murmured, "I think direct contact."

Simmons looked at the man in disbelief but when the agent nodded, Simmons turned to look at Andrea. "Sweetheart?"

Andrea raised an eyebrow and looked around, "wait, were you talking to me or your boyfriend?" Andrea gestured to the S7 agent standing beside Simmons.

"You, smart ass. Step forward," Simmons rolled his eyes. Somehow he was used to her jabs and now expected them. Andrea bowed dramatically.

"Yes, master Yoda." She took a large step forward and looked at him patiently. Simmons raised some sort of measuring device in front of her face and moved it around a bit, his eyes widening to the point where they looked like they would fall out.

"Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them," Simmons exclaimed.

Andrea's eyes widened as another agent made a move towards her. He was handsome and his eyes were young and innocent looking. She noticed he was slightly cautious of her, like she might lash out any second.

"Tag them and bag them? What the- no, I'm not into this type of thing buddy, back off." Andrea took several step backwards and the agent faltered in his movement. His eyes crinkled slightly, as if he were amused by her. He shook his head, eyes still laughing with twitching lips and grabbed her by her wrists pulling her towards the van. If she was getting taken in, she wanted to be taken in fighting gloriously.

"Safeword!" Andrea shrieked dramatically as she tried to pull away from him. She pulled one of her hands free and swiped the badge that was hanging on his chest beside her head. He didn't notice and instead rolled his eyes, shoving her towards the car. "Damn, you're a hot guy so why you gotta be so forceful?"

Everything that happened next happened in a blink of an eye. She's been pushed into the car and her seatbelt was suddenly done up. Sam and Mikaela were beside her in an instant, also looking as exhausted as Andrea. Her adrenaline wore out as the car began moving and her crazy mood fizzled out into seriousness. Man, her crazy side was kinda tiring.

"So," Simmons turned in his seat after a brief conversation with the driver. He looked down at a piece of paperwork in his hand and then back up to Sam. "uh… LadiesMan two-seventeen. That is your eBay username, right?"

Andrea laughed but then tried to disguise her laugh as a cough when the attention was turned to her. Sam shook his head and looked away, focusing back on Simmons nervously, "Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it.

"Well, what do you make of this?" Simmons pulled out Sam's flip phone and pressed a button. The recording Sam had taken on the night their car had stolen itself began to play. Andrea blanched and all traces of giddiness left her system. "Is that you?" Simmons questioned, closing the flip phone and ending the recording.

Mikaela inhaled and rolled her eyes towards Sam, "yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan."

Sam looked down, avoiding Mikaela's gaze. Those two were weird, they weren't even dating and they were already getting jealous. God forbid that happened to Andrea.

On that thought, Andrea's mind drifted towards the Autobots. Where were they now? See, Prime should be glad that Andrea told him to get lost otherwise they would've been caught by these S7 dumbasses. Ha, and Optimus was getting all pissy at her. She believed he owed her a thank you. Not that she'd every try and get it from him. He made her so emotional, Andrea realised. Everything he did triggered a response from her; sometimes a good response and sometimes bad.

Andrea was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Mikaela, Sam and Simmons laughing loudly. Though it seemed extremely forced and they were all eyeballing each other. Simmons then stopped and suddenly said, "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"What the f*ck?" Andrea exclaimed. "Now I know you are definitely on drugs. Thank you for clarifying that."

Simmons narrowed his eyes, "you see this?" He gestured to his badge. "This is my I-can-do—whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Right," Sam said.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever," Simmons revealed dramatically. Andrea rolled her eyes.

"I call bullsh*t," she raised her hand calmly. After being confronted by her worst fear, fighting with this idiot was nothing.

"You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall," Mikaela crossed her arms, unintentionally pushing her breasts higher and showing more cleavage.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me," Simmons said. Mikaela raised an eyebrow and Andrea rolled her eyes.

"He tangos with grandmas, he's not used to anything that doesn't sag," Andrea snapped. She was indirectly speaking to him.

"Passive aggressive little brat," Simmons muttered before turning back to Mikaela, "don't test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

"What? Parole?" Sam perked up, staring accusingly at Mikaela. Andrea frowned, why was her brother making it seem like it was really bad.

"It's nothing," Mikaela began, her voice shaking slightly. This was a really tender subject, apparently.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Simmons exclaimed. He had found her weakness and he was going to exploit the hell out of it.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix?" Mikaela began, looking at Sam. Her eyes were pleading with him to understand. "Well, they- they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Sam exclaimed, Andrea scowled at him.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along," Mikaela murmured, her voice soft and laden with shame. Andrea patted her shoulder supportively. Mikaela felt relief rush through her at the acceptance by one of the siblings.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot!" Simmons growled, staring at Mikaela lustfully. Andrea's nose scrunched up.

"Ew. Calm down, pops."

"It is time to talk!" Simmons shouted. As if on cue, the car slammed into something and Andrea lurched forward, her seatbelt catching her. Everyone around her was shouting as large, metal fingers broke through the sides of the car roof and the vehicle was lifted up off the ground. Andrea shrieked, the Decepticons had found them. Oh, God. They were all going to die at the hands of a killer alien. Where the hell was Optimus? Had he abandoned her? Uh, them? Had he just abandoned them and left them to die?

Everyone was screaming around Andrea and she clenched her eyes shut. She didn't want to see everyone around her get killed, except maybe for that Simmons guy. She would open her eyes to see him die. The car shook violently around them and there was a horrible screeching of metal being ripped apart. Then the vehicle dropped and Andrea's stomach lifted into her chest. A brief scream escaped her lips but it was soon stopped when the car hit the ground, knocking the breath out of her.

"Ugh," Andrea groaned sickly, her head lolling back and eyes still closed. There was a silence as everyone came to terms with what the hell had just happened and they tried to gather their wits. But when the silence was extended a bit longer than she had expected, she opened her eyes. She immediately made contact with bright blue optics, ones that she was extremely familiar with.

They were scrutinizing her carefully, his expression was full of concern and her heart jumped when she realised he was worried for her. Optimus Prime was worried for her. Andrea gave him a small smile, her chest heaving up and down and Simmons looked between the two with confusion etched all over his expression. Andrea broke eye contact, looking away.

That wasn't the best time to start going all gooey for some unknown reason.

"You a-holes are all in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend," Sam grinned, looking up to the metal giant. Andrea caught his gaze once more and she felt her heart tremble at the intensity of it. Without breaking eye contact, Andrea parted her lips and spoke, finishing Sam's sentence and introduction.

"… Optimus Prime."

**123456789823456789123456789**

**That was interesting. You get to see a different side to Andrea. I'm not really sure what it was though... something between 'on crack' or 'sugar high' **

**is there a difference? **

**REVIEW, my gorgeous grapefruits.**


	11. Can Autobots PMS?

**Yeah. Hi.**

**1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**

Optimus seemed startled by Andrea's voice; he blinked and broke eye contact with her. What was wrong with him? Maybe he should have his processers checked out by Ratchet once this situation was dealt with. Optimus released a rumbling growl; it didn't go unnoticed by him that Andrea flinched at his aggressive vocal advancement. He wanted to wince and back down, show her that he wasn't going to cause them harm. But Optimus had to hold his ground and show his current audience that he was a force to be reckoned with.

He refocused his attention onto the one called Simmons, (according to his name badge) and narrowed his optics, trying to ignore Andrea's rising heart rate. "Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus said, his voice low but held a tone of underlying aggression. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

The robots appeared from their hiding spots, Jazz whooping loudly. Bee immediately searched for Sam and Andrea, winking at the female Witwicky when catching her eye. Andrea in return rolled her eyes and mouthed, '_Sleazeball,'_ back to the speech impaired Autobot. Optimus saw this exchange and refrained from frowning, why was she so comfortable with Bumblebee and so cautious around him?

Jazz held up a magnet and all the S7 agent's weapons abandoned their owners and went for what attracted them. They stuck to the magnet and Jazz grinned wickedly, "oh yeah."

Bee turned to Jazz and raised his hand towards the silver robot, "_the force is strong in this one." _

Andrea giggled as Jazz responded with a thumbs up. "You'll get them back after class," he spoke in a mock reprimanding tone to the stunned agents. Optimus shook his head at the Autobot's antics, he hoped they would always remain the same. Light-hearted in and out of battle, providing comic relief but still being skilled warriors. The Autobot leader pulled himself out of his thoughts, briefly glancing at Andrea and then turning back to the head agent.

"Hi, there," Simmons raised his hand and waved awkwardly. Optimus frowned, was this some sort of joke? The human's sense of humour made no sense to him.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus said, his tone low but his confusion was still apparent. These men were not as clueless as they seemed.

Simmons shifted and winced, "uh… Look, there are S7 protocols, okay?" He said, maybe he was expecting a reaction out of the big guy, but there was nothing. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

Optimus shook slightly, his frustration getting the better of him. Everyone in the vehicle seemed to sense this and leaned back subconsciously. "Get out of the car," he ordered, his voice harsh and loud to Andrea's ears. This time, Optimus did wince when he noticed that the female Witwicky scrambled out of the car and purposely stood the furthest away from Optimus. Her breathing rate had spiked as well as her heart beat. He had frightened her. But that was his intention, wasn't it? No, his intention was to scare the agents, not Andrea.

"All right, all right. Get out. Hey. All right, I'm yeah, I'm getting out," Simmons stammered. Why was this man so irritating. Annoyance and frustration were climbing high in Optimus' spark and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He wasn't used to this much emotion being placed upon him.

"I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really… killing us," Simmons still babbled on, yet he had not exited the car yet. Was this human still talking? Optimus scowled and his frustration levels met their limit.

"Now!" Optimus barked, his voice almost a shout. Everyone shut up and Andrea took a few more steps back. Optimus met gazes with her, taken aback by her wide eyes and heaving chest. He needed to calm down and get his emotions back into control. He inhaled deeply with his optics closed. The protective guards went back up and he was able to expel all the excess emotions. He glanced at Andrea, well… he expelled some of them.

There was a brief exchange between Sam and Mikaela, Optimus observed. A lovers spat? Was that how the humans put it? They seemed fine now, but there was a little aggressive feelings between them that Optimus was able to pick up on, being the perceptive 'bot he was.

Optimus stood to his full height and out of his squat, he was aware of Andrea watching him as he rose. He chose not to look at her so those troubling emotions didn't rise to the surface once more. He turned his bright blue gaze down to the interrogation happening on the ground level.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me," Sam fired a question towards Simmons who, despite being in his helpless situation, still narrowed his eyes and responded defiantly. Optimus would have admired his loyalty to Sector Seven were the man not so annoying.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man," Simmons snapped, his chest puffed out as a sign that he would not back down. He might be trapped but his spirit was not to be broken, apparently.

"How'd you know about the aliens," Mikaela questioned, a hand on her hip. Optimus observed her stance, he hadn't really taken much notice to Mikaela but she was a human and Sam was interested in her, so Optimus would keep in mind to keep her out of harm's way especially.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam spoke after Mikaela, not giving the agent a chance to respond yet.

"And my dog," Andrea added, her face showing no signs of laughter. She really had an attachment to her pet. _Noted_, Optimus thought.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it," Simmons responded calmly. Optimus exhaled lightly and turned to his Autobots, he had done his part. Ratchet was watching him carefully and Optimus assumed that he was scanning him, trying to see what was clogging up in his systems and made him edgy. Good, once this was over his medic could quickly tweak whatever was going on and he'd be fine. No more of these strange feelings.

What was horrifying to Optimus was that these feelings were not too unfamiliar, as much as he tried to convince himself otherwise. Ratchet's lip plates lifted upwards slightly and he sent a knowing look towards his leader. Optimus frowned, that wasn't what he was expecting at all. He was about to comm the medic but quickly decided against it. Now was not the time. Optimus turned his attention down to the conversation happening between the humans.

Andrea stepped forward, no longer lingering behind her brother and Mikaela. Simmons looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Great, Miss Bratty McSmartass has decided to grace us with her presence," Simmons groaned, leaning his head back in distaste. Andrea's cheeks burned red and she stalked forward, her hand raised threateningly. Simmons' eyes widened as he realised what she was going to do, "hey! You touch me and that's a federal offence!"

"What makes you think I care?" Andrea snapped, her hand still raised as she stood inches away from the agent. "Okay, listen here pisshead. You don't want to tell us anything? Fine. We won't make you…"

Andrea lowered her hand and took a step back, her lips quirking into a smug grin when Sam finished her sentence, pointing towards the Autobot's. "But they might."

Simmons narrowed his eyes and glared at Andrea for all he was worth, "Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with your big alien friend standing there."

Optimus' optics turned to Andrea for her response. She looked up at him, making eye contact before turning back to Simmons. There was a pause between them all and no one spoke. Prime was then surprised to hear a laugh bubble from her lips and then the sarcastic words, "Oh, yeah. Brave."

**1234567891234567890-234567890-234567890-**

**Op is a bit awkward in this one. He's, like, PMSing. **

**Yo, where'd all the reviewers go? Did Ironhide blast ya? So as requested...**

**REVIEW, my Alluring Apples.**


	12. I'm So Not An Adrenaline Junkie

**I feel like I'm so... nyegh. You ever get that feeling?**

**123567890-1234567890-1234567890-**

"I feel like I'm missing something," Simmons spoke up, breaking the silence that had ensued after Andrea's comment. Andrea stepped away from the man, rolling her eyes. _Calm down,_ she thought to herself, _you're slipping back into the whole 'freaking out' faze. _

"It doesn't matter," Andrea responded to Simmons, her eyes narrowed. "Where is Sector Seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons retorted swiftly, his eyes rolling as if he had heard this question too many times. Andrea gritted her teeth together and took a threatening step forward, her eyes fiery and face burning.

"Yes. I would like to know. You know why?" Andrea growled lowly, her eyes burning holes into his own, sending an icy dribble of discomfort down his spine. Despite the sudden drop in this somewhat comical situation, Simmons ploughed through the tension.

"Humour me," he replied.

"Because the fate of the world may depend on it," Andrea said, her eyes almost pleading with him to understand. But Simmons was sworn to secrecy and there was no way that he was going to lose his job due to this nutty brat standing before him. There was a silence and Andrea prayed that he was considering it, despite his obvious doubts and reasonable hatred towards them.

But then he spoke. "You know how many times I've heard that line before?"

Andrea stepped back, stunned. How could a man be so blindly naïve? Couldn't he see the urgency that everyone was feeling? There was giant alien robots standing in front of him, for God's sake! You'd think he'd listen to what's going on. No, the only way they were getting to Sector Seven was if the agents had the three humans in handcuffs and the Autobots tied down and ready for studying.

But anger was getting a hold on Andrea and she lashed out, the stress of the moment building up. Her fingers curled into a fist and her arm swung out, delivering a punch to Simmons jaw. Said agent's head snapped to the side, a grunt escaping his lips and his cheek swelling immediately. There was silence between them all and Andrea's eyes widen. As good as that felt, she really needed to control her anger. She had just dug them all a grave.

Andrea expected Simmons to scream and shout at her but there was only silence. His head lolled to the side lazily and he stared at her. He took note of her bewildered expression before responding.

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE DO SOMETHING ABOUT BRATTY McSMARTASS BECAUSE IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I DON'T ENJOY BEING PUNCHED BY A PMSING TEENAGER!" He shouted loudly, his voice echoing through the street. Andrea grimaced and folded her arms over each other, vaguely acknowledging the ache in her knuckles. Okay, so he did respond with screaming. She did punch hard.

"Here I was thinking you were gonna let it go," Andrea drawled sarcastically, stepping away from the agent. She didn't plan on doing that again, maybe after this whole ordeal she should go get anger management counselling sessions. Obviously her martial arts classes weren't helping her release pent up anger.

Simmons' eyes widened, "What? You just punched me in the face and you want me to forget it? Young lady, when this is done I'm dumping you in a mental hospital. You hear me?" Simmons exclaimed angrily. Andrea shrugged; maybe by the end of this, the mental hospital was exactly where she would need to be. She agreed with Simmons on one thing, she wasn't exactly mentally stable at the time. Look at what's happening, was anyone really stable?

"All right, tough guy, take it off," Mikaela put her hands on her hips and hardened her gaze. Everyone looked to her in surprise. What was she talking about? Simmons looked frustrated and confused.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped, glaring at her vehemently. But Mikaela didn't back down at all, in fact, she rose to the challenge. Taking a couple of steps forward, she locked gazes with him and responded coldly.

"Your clothes, all of it, off," Mikaela demanded, watching him expectantly. There was a pause, in which Andrea burst into laughter. Mikaela was her new best friend, she had no choice in the matter. Andrea needed a friend like Mikaela and it seemed like the girl herself needed a true friend.

Simmons wasn't having the same thoughts as Andrea, though. His eyes widened and he looked to Andrea, surprising her. What was he looking at her for? She wasn't going to help him. Andrea raised an eyebrow and sent him a pointed look. He turned away bewildered, "For what?!"

Mikaela paused, her gaze intense. Her jaw clenched before she spoke, "For threatening my dad."

Andrea nodded and glared at Simmons, "Come on. Strip."

A hiss rose from the bottom of his throat and he scowled, removing his clothing piece by piece. Andrea's lips twitched as his face went beet red in embarrassment. This was awesome.

"Little lady," Simmons began, his eyes full of humiliation and rage. "This is the beginning of the end of your life."

Mikaela rolled her eyes and Andrea scoffed, "how poetic, is that what you told your girlfriends in high-school when you took them all on dates?"

"I didn't date," Simmons snapped in retaliation. Andrea snickered.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

Simmons didn't reply, knowing he wouldn't win with the psychotic Witwicky. Instead, he focused on stripping down to his undergarments while trying to formulate a plan. The first part was going okay, but he couldn't figure out how the hell to get out of this. God, this was going to hurt his reputation badly. He'd be the laughing stock of the S7 agents unless he found a way to turn this all around.

Mikaela raised an eyebrow at his singlet and funny boxers. "Those are nice. Now back behind the pole."

Simmons did as he was told and groaned as he was cuffed, underdressed and useless. There was absolutely no way he would be able to get out of this mess. The agent beside him shook his head.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing," he said dramatically. Andrea frowned, what a drama queen. He sounded so phony and stupid.

"Save it," She groaned. She didn't want a monologue from the dumb ass agent.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Simmons proclaimed, his eyes tracking their every movement as they turned away from the agents strapped to the same pole.

"He'll hunt you down," the dramatic agent parroted.

"Without any remorse!" Simmons added.

"No remorse," the agent enforced Simmons' words and glanced down to the phone in his hand. Maybe he would get a pay rise for his awesome acting skills.

Simmons turned to agent, speaking low and silent as to not attract the attention of any of their captors, "Okay, we have got to alert everyone."

"They already know," the agent responded, a smug feeling coursing through him. When Simmons looked at him with confusion, the agent revealed the phone to him. "Speaker."

That was when all hell broke loose.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide shouted, reflexively arming his cannons and pointing them towards the helicopters heading straight for them. There was ground support on their way, lots and lots of ground support. Andrea's heart stopped as she looked up at the Autobots she was surrounded by. What were they going to do? Surely they wouldn't allow themselves to get captured. But what lengths would they go to in order to make sure that their capture was impossible.

Ironhide's cannon beeped as it locked onto a target and Andrea deflated with relief when Optimus put a hand on Ironhide's forearm. The trigger happy Autobot grumbled but looked to Optimus, ready to follow orders. Optimus quickly formulated a plan in his mind, trying to find an escape route without harming any of the humans. He glanced down at Sam who was watching him with panic in his eyes. Prime grimaced and turned to his comrades, "roll out."

Andrea and Mikaela looked to each other, alarm in their eyes. How were they going to get out of this? The army officials were too close, there was no way that they would be able to get away without being seen. But maybe that wasn't Prime's plan.

Optimus crouched and held his hand out to the humans, his gaze calm but urging them to hurry. Sam and Mikaela climbed into his hand instantly and Optimus lifted them to his shoulder, allowing them to cling to him. He looked back down to Andrea and offered his hand again. Her steps were slow and faltering, would he lead them out of there or fail and get them all caught?

She caught his gaze. Andrea sighed, she was just going to have to trust him.

She scrambled into his hand and he nodded at her, "up you get."

Andrea was lifted to his shoulders and she dug her feet into the grooves in his armour, trying to find stability in her position. Optimus wasted no time and neither did the Autobots. They all spread out, trying to escape the governments clutches without hurting them. Optimus ran down the highway and Andrea noted how he would always dodge the cars beneath him, trying his best to not step on any human life form. Andrea was grateful for his compassion for her race, in fact, his compassion as probably the only reason she was alive right now.

The helicopters were following closely and Prime weaved through the streets skilfully, trying to lose them. At one point during the chase, one of the 'copters shot something at him and Andrea's stomach lurched as the Autobot leader demonstrated an evasive manoeuver. Once Optimus pulled himself to his feet from the awkward roll he had performed, (it was hard to duck and roll when Andrea and the others were on his back) Prime stood to his feet and ducked beneath the helicopters. As they struggled to turn sharply, Optimus slipped into the streets, losing them quickly. But he would not be out of their sights for long once they gained altitude and searched from above.

That was why he was currently stretched out beneath a bridge with the humans struggling to cling onto him. "Easy, you three."

If they fell they would surely plummet to their deaths. Andrea gasped as her hands began to slip. Her grip was failing her and to her horror, the helicopters had directed themselves beneath the bridge, underneath them all. Andrea's eyes widened and she screamed as the extreme winds threw her off balance.

Oh God, was this how she was going to die? In response, her arm muscles quivered and her legs slipped. Andrea screamed as her hands lost hold.

She fell.

Everything was going in slow motion and she realised Mikaela had fallen as well, gripping onto Sam's arm. Her brother's undivided attention was on keeping Mikaela from falling. Sam didn't know that Andrea had fallen. At least the helicopters had passed, meaning she wouldn't get shredded by their whirring blades. Her death would be instant.

Andrea heard a bone wracking roar fill the air and she realised it had come from Optimus. He swung his feet from the bridge, his hand keeping grip and his eyes on her. Andrea saw Mikaela and Sam drop as well and she let out a mournful cry. They couldn't die as well! Who would help the Autobot's save the Earth? Optimus' feet were suddenly beneath her but there was no way she would be able to grip them. Instead she slammed into it, the impact colliding with her face and she vaguely heard a crack from her nose. Oh, lovely.

They all rebounded off of Optimus and plummeted towards the asphalt. Andrea curled into a ball mid-air and closed her eyes, she didn't want to see the ground rushing to meet them. Instead of hitting the concrete, she was caught just before her body hit the ground. She opened her eyes to see that her, Mikaela and Sam had been caught by Bumblebee.

A whoosh of air left Andrea's chest and she struggled to catch her breath. She felt like throwing up. Bee released them from his hold, allowing them to steady themselves on the ground. Andrea was the first to her feet, she stared at Bumblebee, her eyes watery but she wasn't crying. Andrea wanted to say thank you, wanted to hug him and cry and puke at the same time. Her body was quivering and her breathing shallow. Andrea opened her mouth to speak but her heart dropped as she realised something.

They were surrounded.

And Bee had been hit.

**1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**

**Damn. That was... interesting. **

**Er meh gerd. I'm getting braces next week due to the fact that I fell at a camp and knocked my teeth back and my jaw out of place. Yaaaay. -.-**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I wake up and like, just read them over and over again. Thank you so much. I'm glad there hasn't been any hate. I know that my writing isn't amazing or anything so thanks for the patience. **

**Cos you guys so badass...**

**REVIEW, my Killer Kiwi's!**


	13. Agent North

**I be so speedy you can't catch meh, ha.**

**12378901237890123456789**

Bee pulled on his arms, crying out in panicky pain. The cables on his forearms were attached to the helicopters and they were pulled off balance slightly by his resistant force. Noticing this, Bee stopped pulling but instead resorted to squealing loudly, as if trying to ward the men in suits off with the noise. Agents pooled around the transformed Camaro, shooting some sort of smoke at his legs.

Bee cried out and fell to his knees, moaning in pain. Andrea realised with horror what the governmental agents were doing, they were freezing him! How could they freeze another life form they didn't know anything about? What if it killed Bee?

"No! No, stop it! Please!" Someone screamed, their voice desperate and rising above the chaos. "No! Stop it! STOP!"

Andrea realised it was her own voice, shrieking in horror. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, her throat raw and sore. But this didn't come near stopping her. She wasn't going to stand by and allow a friend to be taken down, he wasn't even fighting back! How was this fair in any way?

It wasn't and she was going to do something about it. Andrea burst into action, tackling over one of the men nearby who was freezing Bee, leaping back to her feet so that the agent didn't keep her down with him.  
She could hear Simmons barking orders and a brief thought of Optimus flashed through her mind. Why wasn't he helping them? Why wasn't he saving his comrade? He had abandoned them, left them for dead and disappeared with the glasses! Andrea used her anger to fuel her, she didn't know what her plan was; she only knew that she wanted to put down as many men as she could before she was taken out.

"No! Stop! Stop!" Sam cried out from beside her, his hands waving in the air. Andrea must have started something and Sam had caught on. His instincts kicked in and he pushed aside his fear, running towards another agent and rather clumsily pushing him to the floor. Poor Sam ended up being taken down with the man and other agents surrounded Andrea's brother, containing him.

There was a loud shout behind her and Andrea realised that a hoard of men were trying to get a grip on her and put her in cuffs with her brother.

_No_, Andrea thought determinedly.

Her martial art classes would finally come in handy. Andrea suddenly dropped to the ground, dodging an arm that had been intended to restrain her from neck and chest. The men were taken aback and paused hesitantly for a good few seconds, they hadn't expected that. Andrea wasn't stupid, she knew she wouldn't be able to take on a good seven or eight highly trained male agents. She could hold her own for a few minutes and form a good defence strategy but that wasn't what she was trying to do. Andrea wasn't being attacked. She was trying to get to a few select people and take them out while avoiding the agents on her tail.

With this in mind, Andrea took advantage of the agents' awkward pause and took off running towards another man in a white suit freezing Bumblebee. "Stop!" She screamed as she got closer to him, "he's not fighting back!" But the man didn't even spare her a glance, only inching closer and closer to the squealing bot. Andrea's hazel eyes narrowed with anger and she ignored the stray pieces of brown hair flapping in her face. This man was going to be in a lot of pain.

Andrea barrelled into the white suited agent, shoulder first. The man let out a grunt of both pain and surprise, falling to the ground and his freeze-gun clattering on the concrete beside him. Andrea kicked it away harshly and leapt over the downed man, knowing his fall was only temporary. That was two down and four to go.

She could hear the shouting of the agents behind her and she came to the realisation that they were well armed and supported. The next man she was going to hit would have to be her last, she knew she would be taken down while she attacked him. Andrea gasped as she saw the crackling head of a taser shot whizz past her ear, putting her hair on end. Oh God, the next shot fired wouldn't miss her. Andrea dropped any rationality in her mind and focused on the white suited man in front of her. If she was going down, she was taking him with her.

Her body collided with his and Andrea pushed them both to the ground. He hit the concrete a lot harder than she had expected and his helmet shattered, exposing his face to her. It was the same man from earlier, with the blue innocent looking eyes and young face. He looked to be only a couple of years older than her.

His blue gaze was wide and startled and his brows furrowed with distant pain. She glared at him as she straddled his figure, keeping him to the floor. His hands went to her waist to push her off of him but she simply steadied herself, she wasn't going anywhere. There was a cut above the man's eye where the glass from the helmet's screen had cut him and it was pouring blood down the side of his face. It would certainly leave a scar, Andrea noted.

Something pierced the skin of her back and Andrea gasped as electrical currents coursed through her veins, causing her to shake violently as if experiencing a seizure. It wasn't exactly painful but it was a feeling of being out of control and dizzy tinged with agony. Andrea wasn't sure when she stopped shaking but the head of the taser had been pulled out of her back and only residual electricity kept her disoriented. That was until someone yelled, "sedative!"

The unmistakeable feeling of a needle entering her neck was there and Andrea hissed, tears gathering in her eyes and dripping down her cheeks. Something new was entering her blood stream and it was weakening her to the point where she couldn't hold herself up on the man anymore. His eyes were soft and concerned as she slumped against him. He lifted himself up, scooping her into his arms and cradling her against his chest.

The man had been originally designated to keep an eye out of Andreanna Grym Witwicky but had then been called as backup to help with freezing the robot. The man stood to his feet, carrying the unconscious woman in his arms bridal style and walking carefully towards agent Simmons.

"Eh, you got her?" Simmons mused, looking at Andrea tiredly. Sam's eyes widened and his face turned red, turning to the agent holding his sister. The man was considerably taller than Sam which was not helping his case.

"What'd you do to her?" Sam snapped with Mikaela being pushed into the SUV beside them. The agent's brows rose to his forehead and he looked to agent Simmons for some help.

"Agent Dreycov-" Simmons began, looking to the young agent who grimaced at the name.

"North," the agent corrected, his voice low, smooth and almost sultry. Simmons raised an eyebrow, remembering this agent's dislike of his last name. Something to do with his father having a bad reputation.

"Sorry- Agent North. North sedated your sister as she went her usual ballistic. Son, we got off on the wrong foot. Your sister is in good hands, especially with this young man," Simmons responded. Another S7 agent pushed Sam into the SUV gently and Andrea's brother hesitantly obeyed the nudges. The door shut and Simmons sent the car off before turning back to North.

"Roman," Simmons said, calling North by his first name. North knew that Simmons was talking to him as a friend and not an agent. He allowed his stance to drop a little and he shifted his energy into holding the precious cargo in his arms. "You've been briefed of her… unique neural compatibility. Keep her safe, son."

Roman smiled and glanced down to Andrea's closed eyes and slightly parted lips, "she's in good hands, sir."

**123456789012345678901234567890**

**So... Andrea... who's Roman? And uh...what's with the neural compatibility?**

**REVIEW, my tenacious tangerines!**


	14. Trapped In A 'Copter With Roman

**It gets slightly intense. **

**12345678901234567890**

Andrea opened her eyes into a squint, quickly squeezing them shut again as the harsh light began to seep through. The whole earth was vibrating around her and there was a strange sound like a whip slicing through the air continuously that was beginning to irk her. Where the hell was she? As the sleep ever so slowly began to drain itself from her system, Andrea began to become more aware of her surroundings and was able to come up with a few ideas of what was going on.

1) She was lying down on something that was warm and firm.

2) Her muscles were cramped from lying down in her curled up position for so long in a small space.

3) She was in a helicopter.

4) And she was surrounded by the male species.

Conclusion: The Subject assumes she is unsafe and is on the verge of chucking a bitch fit.

"So, is she staying with S7 to run experiments or what?" Someone inquired, startlingly close. Andrea then realised that she had something over her ears, speakers. She could also feel the mic piece pressing against her cheek. Andrea's heart began to beat faster when she realised that she couldn't make a peep otherwise the microphone would catch it and the others would hear. So, she waited for the response of the other agent, trying to gather as much information as she could.

"No, I don't think that's ideal. I mean, with everything going on now isn't the time to be running tests on her compatibility," the other said and Andrea's mouth twitched downwards when she recognised his smooth voice. It was that stupid agent that she had taken down last before she was freaking tased in the back. She was tased! No one just gets tased!

"It's not a coincidence, you know," the first agent said quietly after a moment. Andrea inhaled deeply, what are they talking about?

"What? Yeah, I know," the smooth talker responded.

"Roman, you were assigned to watch over her for the past three years. That was your mission, right? So how strange is it that she and her brother were the ones that were sought out by the aliens? Not a coincidence," The agent pushed, his voice curiously prodding Roman for info that he might not have been sharing. Roman grunted sarcastically.

"I thought we've already established that, Miggs," he said.

"But she's different to us, don't you think that the aliens might want her for testing as well?" The agent, Miggs, sounded as if he were discussing a potential conspiracy and Andrea could feel Roman's frustration rising.

"You make her sound as if she's some sort of superhuman thing with powers that everyone wants to test, Miggs! She's human! She can't do anything that we can't physically but her brain is wired differently-programmed differently. Over the years her mind has been able to adapt and that's made her brain extremely special because none of ours can do that!" Roman almost shouted, his hackles rising. Andrea winced at the loudness of his voice in her ears and tried not to tense as a warm hand lay on her back. "That's all the information that you have clearance to know."

"Roman, there's a rumour going around that she could switch b-" Miggs began, obviously not getting the hints that Roman was dropping like bombs. Andrea braced herself for Roman's reaction as he cut off Migg's whining.

"It's agent North to you, Miggs. Now, shut up. That's an order," Roman snapped and Andrea could barely believe his clipped tone. His eyes seemed so innocent and kind when she first saw him, even when she tackled him his eyes were wide and child-like. How could someone like him be capable of being harsh and cold? It just didn't seem right.

There was silence until Miggs spoke up, "ETA is an hour, sir."

Roman didn't respond. Andrea used this time of silence to try and mull things over in her head. Like, what the hell was with all the talk about the neural compatibility? She wasn't smart, she had an average of B's and stayed quite well above the waters in her classes but she wasn't super smart like others. So obviously, the neural compatibility talk had nothing to do with her intelligence? What was her mind compatible with? What was Miggs saying before Roman cut him off? Whyw as Roman watching her for three years? How the hell did she not notice him? Andrea felt as if her head were about to implode with questions and the longer she stayed in that position the more her emotions rose. She was uncomfortable and she needed to stop thinking.

"I know you're awake," Roman said out of the blue. Andrea flinched when she realised he was talking to her but she refused to pull herself up just in case there was the slightest chance he could have been talking to someone else. "Get up, A," he spoke again and when he used her nickname she knew he was talking to her. His tone was not unkind but more nervous, as if he weren't sure what to think. That made two of them, then.

Andrea slowly pulled her body upwards, dreading what she might see before her. The first thing she noticed was that she had been laying down on Roman's lap, using him as a pillow. Andrea's cheeks threatened to burn red at the realisation but she forced her natural reaction down and pasted an expression of indifference on her face. But by the way he was looking at her she knew that he was capable of reading her emotions very easily. She forgot that he knew more about her then she was comfortable with, that probably included her personality and behavioural patterns. God, when Andrea put it like that she felt like an animal that they were studying.

She forced herself to look away from the man in front of her who was observing her carefully, as if he were waiting for her to lose the plot. Andrea sighed, she might. A squeak from across of her caught her attention and Andrea found herself face to face with the one called 'Miggs'. He was a young guy with a smaller frame, glasses, pale faced and a nervous grin. She could probably crush him with her pinkie, that's how unthreatening he looked. But maybe she was judging him based off of his cover, for all she knew he could be a very good combatant.

Andrea hesitated with her thoughts, he looked as if he were fangirling at the sight of her. But it wasn't the 'when you see your favourite celebrity' fangirling, it was the 'oh my gosh, you are like a freaky thing with a screwed up brain, cool!' look. Andrea shifted uncomfortably and glared at Miggs, hoping to intimidate him into looking away. Instead, Miggs shrunk back a little but observed her like she was a rat in a maze, hoping she would do something to amaze him.

"You stalked me for three years?" Andrea turned to Roman. She had planned on her voice to sound strong and clipped but she had failed and her words wavered. The agent sighed and stared at her as if pleading with her to understand. "How did I not see you?"

Surprisingly, that was the only thing coming to her mind. Andrea thought of herself as a skilled martial artist who could handle herself very well and was extremely aware of her surroundings. To have been under Roman's surveillance for so long and not have had even the slightest suspicion of being watched both unnerved her and embarrassed her to no ends. Roman inhaled and leaned towards her a little, his eyes gentle and kind. Despite trying to seem strong, Andrea leant back.

"You did see me," Roman spoke. "You saw me a lot."

Andrea frowned, "No, I didn't. I should have been able to notice you!"

"I'm a special operative," Roman said simply, his eyes watching her reactions carefully. "You have no idea what I'm capable of doing."

Andrea scoffed, "it can't be much if you were able to get tackled by a seventeen year old girl."

"Don't undermine yourself to jab at me," Roman rolled his eyes, "you're eighteen next week. Not exactly a child."

"How old are you, pops?" Andrea sniped, hoping to get on his nerves and get some sort of reaction out of him. She didn't know why but she wanted to. Perhaps it was her need for revenge.

"I'm 25, sweetheart," Roman said, a charming grin finding its way to his lips and Andrea couldn't help but watch his mouth as he spoke.

Andrea inhaled deeply and forced herself to look away from his lips and find his eyes watching her with amusement. "Ew, you're old."

"That's not what your body's telling me," Roman shrugged. Andrea frowned, what a freaking creep! What the hell did he mean by- oh. Andrea realised she had leaned in towards him, closing the space between the significantly and she blushed, pulling away.

"Do you have a file?" Andrea asked, her voice blunt. Roman's smirk dropped and an unreadable expression washed over his handsome features before becoming emotionless. Andrea was slightly startled by the sudden change in his mood.

"Yes, Simmons said you have the right to read mine. But you won't find much, some of the information is classified," Roman said, struggling to keep his tone as normal as he could. He reached beneath his seat and pulled out a yellow folder containing only a couple of pieces of paper. There really wasn't much there, Andrea realised as she looked at the yellow folder in his hands. Roman passed them to her and trapped her under his scrutinizing gaze as she opened the folder to the first sheet.

**NAME- Roman North Dreycov**

**ALIAS- Roman North**

**D.O.B- UNKNOWN**

**GIVEN AGE- 25**

**PARENTS- Classified**

**SIBLINGS- Classified**

**MARITAL STATUS- Single **

**PLACE OF BIRTH- Unknown**

**NATIONALITY- Unknown**

**RELIGION- Unknown**

**PAST RELATIONSHIPS- Unknown**

**MILITARY HISTORY- Classified**

**RANKING- Classified**

**SKILLS- **

**Hand to Hand Combat Skills: **

**-Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu**

**-Judo**

**-Ninjitsu**

**-MMA**

**-Muay Thai**

**-Taekwondo**

**-Kung Fu**

**-Alkido**

**-Spear**

**-Sambo**

**-Savate**

**-Boxing**

Andrea paused in her reading and stared at the man in front of her, how the hell was he able to learn all of this?

**Other Skills:**

**-Weapons Specialist**

**-Gymnast**

**-Acrobat**

**-Aerialist**

**-Tactician**

**-Strategist**

Andrea by this point had started to move away from the man seated beside her, he was definitely someone dangerous. There was no way he had been able to master all of this. Still, this didn't explain how he had been able to follow her for three years straight.

**Combat Mastery:**

**-Master Marksman**

**-Master Swordsman **

**-Master of Weaponry **

**-Master of Arms **

**-Master of Stealth**

**-Master of Disguise **

**-Master of Deception **

**-Pavement Artist**

Andrea threw the folder back towards him and he caught it without blinking. Now that she really looked at him his eyes didn't seem so innocent, they seemed all-knowing and mysterious. He had been disguising his emotions and able to play her for someone she needn't have worried about. Andrea inhaled deeply, trying to swallow her fear of being around someone like him. He leaned back and watched her carefully, crossing his powerful arms over each other.

"Why did you agree to watch over me?" Andrea squeaked, her courage had gone down the drain, screaming away from the man in front of her. Roman tilted his head to the side, his eyes serious as they pierced her own.

"Because I promised your brother I'd take care of you," Roman said, swallowing lightly and furrowing his eyebrows. His words caused confusion in Andrea. Why would Sam ask him to take care of Andrea? Sam didn't even know anything about this guy!

Roman seemed to be waiting for her to respond, his lips slightly parted and his expression carefully guarded. Andrea decided to take the bait and reply. "Sam?"

Roman inhaled and leant back into his seat, his eyes never leaving hers and his jaw clenching. "No," he said, "not that brother."

**1234567890123456789**

**uh... it's not what you think. Don't start hating until you get the full story. **

**lol, she's a bit taken with Roman. **

**who wouldn't be?**

**... he's sexy. **

**REVIEW, my ninja nectarine's!**


	15. The Other Witwicky

Andrea stared at the man blankly, her mind going into overdrive, "I don't have any other siblings."

Miggs groaned and Roman glared at him furiously, causing the smaller man to immediately look away and make no noises whatsoever. Andrea swallowed and waited for Roman to respond but he said nothing, he didn't even look at her. He seemed to be deep in thought, almost confused. Andrea shifted uncomfortably. She didn't have any other siblings, she knew she wasn't adopted due to the baby photos of her and Sam in the hospital room the day they were born.

"I didn't know you weren't told about it," Roman said softly, turning his gaze to her face. Andrea was taken aback, what did he mean?

"I don't understand," Andrea stuttered, her eyes turning to Miggs for help. The poor man wasn't even looking in their direction, staring out the window and remaining quiet as not to piss of Roman again. Andrea deflated slightly, she had been hoping to get something out of Miggs seeing as the man doesn't shut up.

Roman leant forward, drawing Andrea's attention back towards him. "Andy…"

Andrea's eyes widened and she looked at him suspiciously, "Andy? That's new."

"What? Someone calling you 'Andy?'" Roman questioned, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows. Andrea shrugged and settled back into her seat, happy to have changed the subject.

"Yeah. I mean, except for the guy who works at Starbuck's down the road. Oh, and the convenience store lady," Andrea said, her voice indifferent. Something in Roman's eyes sparkled with amusement and a smirk found its way to his lips, causing Andrea's attention to be brought to his mouth.

"Really? How strange," Roman says slyly, his gaze scrutinizing her almost playfully. Andrea frowned and sat up slowly, her eyes narrowing in suspicion and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?" Andrea asks slowly, pulling her stare from his lips up to his eyes which were a sparkling blue that was almost overwhelmingly intense but still holding that fake sense of innocence to them. Roman shrugged and leant back casually, his smirk still pasted on his face but he averted his eyes to his feet inconspicuously.

"The boy down at Starbucks, eh?" Roman repeated her earlier statement, seemingly turning it into a question. Andrea nodded in reply, unsure of what he was trying to get at. "Was he the one who had a southern accent like this?" Roman asked, mimicking the boys southern drawl perfectly.

Andrea's eyes widened fractionally, "yeah, that was really good, actually."

"Uh huh," Roman nodded, watching her with a sly smile on his lips. "Did he always ask you whether you were going to school or if you were going to ditch?"

Andrea chuckled slightly, "yeah, all the time. It was like our routine. He would take my order, always pretending to get it wrong. Then he'd flirt a little but it was all good naturedly and we'd laugh about the one corny pick-up line he'd use. It was, 'have you been to a doctor lately?' I'd ask why and he'd say-"

"Cause I think you're lacking some Vitamin Me," Roman finished, grinning widely by this point. Andrea smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you know? Is it that common now?" Andrea asked, watching his smile stretch wider. She shook her head, wondering why the hell they were talking about that guy from Starbucks. What the hell was wrong with her? He had just implied that she had another sibling she had no idea about and they were sitting there in a helicopter talking about the guy from Starbucks.

"I remember looking that one up, it was the only decent one there. And God, your face the first time I said it was priceless, you went bright red," Roman laughed a little, his laugh deep and almost melodious in a way. Andrea furrowed her eyebrows and stared at him quizzically.

"You've never said that to me- Oh… Oh my God." Andrea stuttered, choking on her own spit when she came to a realisation of what he meant. Roman was the guy from Starbucks. "You're him!"

Roman grinned, leaning back. "Yup," he said popping the 'p'.

"But how?" Andrea gaped, eyes searching over Roman's face for any similarities. The boy from the café had blonde hair and brown eyes, he was taller than Roman and really white and covered in freckles. There was something similar about Roman though and Andrea shook her head, barely believing what this man was capable of doing. Someone like him should not be allowed to be walking around freely.

Roman shrugged and glanced at Miggs who was watching Roman carefully. Roman seemed to sober up at Miggs' expression and he cleared his throat, becoming serious again. "Anyway, thought that was something you'd want to know. I'm expected to brief you on everything you need to know right now."

"How about you start with my imaginary brother?" Andrea said, raising an eyebrow at his sudden change of moods. His mood swings were already getting on her nerves.

"Your brother's not imaginary, he's actually my closest friend. We're partners, he's also a special agent," Roman replied almost snappily. He eyed her sternly and Andrea found no traces of the man she was talking to just two minutes beforehand. "You're mother got pregnant seven years before you and Sam were born."

"That's not true," Andrea rolled her eyes. Roman narrowed his own, staring her down.

"Where's your proof?" Roman questioned wittily, rolling his eyes as if dealing with an insolent child.

"Where's yours?" Andrea snapped back, causing Roman to pause and glare at her intensely.

"I'll show you in a second. You're brother had certain neural abilities that the doctors were able to pick up when he was in your mother's womb but he also had several problems with his internal organs. S7 found out about him and his neural capabilities. Unfortunately, the only people equipped to keep him alive for a long period of time, such as a lifetime, was S7 itself. Their advanced technology proved useful not only for machines but they were found to have been able to help your brother."

"There was no way that your parents would be able to afford the technology to keep your brother alive so S7 struck a deal with them. They would keep your brother at the S7 base to be kept alive, safe and his specific needs were able to be dealt with. They also had the chance to study your brother and mould him into the perfect special agent. Your parents had the rights to see your brother every day until their next child. They hadn't planned on having any others and then you guys came along."

"Your brother was seven when he had to stop seeing your parents daily. Your brother's existence was to be kept confidential and you weren't allowed to know. Your parents visit him once a month nowadays, I've met them a few times. They're… interesting. See, your brother had to be kept under government surveillance all of his life. When you started showing the same neural capabilities then we had to keep an eye out on you. The difference between you and your brother is that you are completely healthy, your body found balance."

Andrea blinked, her mouth dry and her body frozen. This couldn't be true, this man lied and cheated and possibly killed for a living. This was all part of a complex web of lies that he had been spinning all around her for the past three years and was waiting for her to get caught up in it and trapped. There was no way she would allow him to brainwash her.

"No. That's a load of bullshit and you can't expect me to believe this," Andrea snapped, glaring at him intently. Roman gritted his teeth together and leant forward his face only inches from hers.

"I can and I do," he growled lowly, handing her an envelope.

Andrea snatched it off of him and rolled her eyes as she opened the sealed package, "what, is this a letter from Simmons telling me that my parents are aliens now?"

"Shut up and read it," Roman responded smarmily.

Andrea scoffed and opened it, pulling out the first photograph. It was of a man around the same age of Roman. He had cool grey eyes, light brown curly hair and a cheeky grin in the first photo. Andrea's lips twitched, his smile made her want to smile. The next photograph was of the same man being sarcastically serious, imitating Simmons who was standing beside him. Andrea could see Roman behind the man, pretending to lick his ear.

Andrea looked up at him and Roman shrugged, "I switched the photos that soldiers are required to take for identification and put in the more personal ones. I wanted to show you how he really is, not who he's supposed to be seen as."

Andrea nodded and stared at the man, she kind of looked like him. They held a certain resemblance to each other. If they were siblings then the man had obviously gotten the better looks over Sam and Andrea grinned at the thought of Sam beside this guy. Andrea had finished flicking through the photos and pulled out a certificate from behind the pictures.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she realised it was a birth certificate, signed by her mother and father. She could even recognise her mother's swirly signature. Andrea glanced at the picture attached to the side of the certificate. It was a photo that had been taken recently of her mother kissing the man's cheek and the man slinging his arm around Ron's shoulder. Andrea was immediately able to tell that this man was the offspring of her parents, both of their features showing in his face. Tears gathered in her eyes and dripped down her cheeks as she examined her brother further through the photo.

"Oh, my God," Andrea whispered, shaking with the sudden realisation. God, this man was her brother, her blood. How could she have been held back from meeting him? How was this fair? Her eyes drifted down to the centre of the certificate at the name printed in bold.

**_Jayden Witwicky._**

**12345678901234567890123456789**

**I know, I've probably confused the crap out of you guys by this point. I just felt that the story needed to have something else in it and I kind of threw whatever came into my mind and have it planned out.**

**The lack of reviews is probably due to the 'wtf this is so sh*t' reactions. Yeah, I have that effect on people. Swag. **

**Anyway, thanks for the people who reviewed and read. It's appreciated and read over and over again until the words don't make sense when you review haha. **

**REVIEW, my Bodacious Bananas!**


	16. Roman-izer, Banachek and Simmons

**Hey, hey. Just finished exams. Ugh.**

**123456789012345678901245678901234567890123456789**

Andrea's body was stiff and her joints ached as she pulled herself out of the helicopter. The fresh, cool air was like a bucket of ice cold water being tipped down her shirt. Refreshing but unsettling.  
A man was waiting beside her patiently on the helipad and she glanced at him curiously. What was he waiting for? At first, Andrea had thought that maybe he was going to help her with her luggage but then she realised that she had none. All that she had brought with her was herself and the clothes she wore. It was then that she noticed his combat attire and Andrea got the sinking feeling that he was meant to subdue her were she to try anything. She knew that if there was only one man there to take her down he was the only one needed. There was no way her measly martial art training could do anything against the soldier standing next to her.

The helicopter's blades were slowing down to a stop but they still spun with a force that was loud and created wind that rebelled against Andrea's still body, urging her forward. Her hair was whipping around in her face, sticking to her mouth and poking at her eyes uncomfortably. At least she was out in the open and no longer cramped within the confined space inside the aircraft.

Roman was next to exit the helicopter, leaping out and hitting the tarmac with graceful ease. Andrea then thought back to her own exit, she had nearly tumbled out head first were it not for Miggs who had lent a helpful hand in getting her out. Roman moved to stand on the other side of Andrea, most likely to prevent her from doing anything stupid. If there was one thing Andrea loved doing, it was being stupid. She liked to call it 'slight impulsive behaviour', though.

With all of the crazy events occurring within a short period of time, Andrea felt like she was on the verge of combusting into a raging, crying, ball of female hormones. Especially when she saw her brother standing about fifteen metres away. Andrea's muscles coiled as she recognised her sibling and Mikaela, ready to burst into action and run towards them. Roman must have noticed the change in her posture and quickly figured out what she was going to do because he placed a firm hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. Andrea lifted her eyes to meet the special agent's and his hard expression softened when he saw her desperation.

Roman knew better than to keep her from her other half any longer. His large, heavy hand lifted from her shoulder and Andrea wasted no time. She lurched forward and took off running towards her brother. Her legs were still a little wobbly and numb from the long ride and her balance was all wrong. Somehow she was able to stay on her feet and not fall flat on her face, though, there were many close calls. Andrea reached her brother and he turned to face her just in time to prepare himself for her launching into his arms. Usually Sam was awkward when it came to hugs or physical affection in general but he immediately embraced her tightly and placed his chin on her forehead.

"You alright?" he murmured to Andrea and she let out a small sound of affirmation. Sam smiled and snorted in amusement, pulling away and holding her sister at arm's length to examine her. Andrea's hair was in a fray but would go back to normal once she was out of the wind and flattened it down a bit. Her face was smeared with mud and her clothes were stained with blood and dirt, but the familiar gleam in her eyes remained the same, unchanged.

Andrea looked away from her brother and to Mikaela who was sitting beside her, "Mikaela!"

The blue eyed beauty turned to the girl who had just arrived with wide eyes. Once Mikaela realised who had called her, she hugged Andrea briefly but tightly.

"Are you okay? You were unconscious!" Mikaela exclaimed with large eyes that sparkled like sapphires. Andrea briefly noted that no matter how roughed up Mikaela was and how muddy she seemed, she was still beautiful. She was one of those people who would look like a super model even if she were wearing a garbage bag for a dress.

Andrea hesitated, she was going to say that she was okay. It was habit, even if you're not okay you're supposed to say that you are if asked. Andrea wasn't okay, not okay at all. How could she be? With everything that was happening to her how was she supposed to just tell everyone she was fine when the next second something in her could snap and she would go insane? Maybe Sam was briefed about the whole new brother thing on the way here but when she looked back at Roman to confirm if she could speak, his eyes were narrow. Andrea frowned, they hadn't told Sam about Jayden? Roman shook his head fractionally, it was almost unnoticeable and could have been mistaken for a twitch, but the usual intensity of Roman's gaze was turned up significantly and Andrea knew not to say anything… yet.

The female Witwicky turned away from the man behind her and back to her brother who was scanning his surroundings with his gaze, trying to take in as much as he could and memorise everything he saw. Mikaela simply shifted her weight onto her right leg and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at something in front of her. Andrea frowned slightly and followed Mikaela's gaze to Simmons and another middle aged man with a moustache walking towards them. Sam soon caught on and all three of them watched the men come to a halt in front of them.

"Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" Simmons asked, his mood reasonably cheerier now that he had the advantage over them and the whole situation. Andrea felt anger surge through her whole being, remembering what had happened to Bee and herself. She glared at Simmons fiercely and he winced a little, realising he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. Still, he tried, "You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchia-"

"Where's Bee?" Andrea growled, shutting Simmons up and taking a step towards them. What torture would Bee be going through at that moment while she was being offered coffee and biscuits? Would he be getting cut into pieces while she was safe with her brother and Mikaela?

"Who?" Simmons questioned, frowning lightly in confusion. Andrea's glare intensified, he hadn't even bothered to learn their captive's name!

"My car! Where is my car?!" Andrea snapped taking a threatening step forward and Simmons' eyebrows shot to his forehead, realising who she was talking about, barely registering the potential violence and pain that could be inflicted on him. Roman took a large step towards Andrea and her guard also moved towards her, his expression unseen behind the cloth covering half his face to protect him from the wind and the large, army standard, mirror goggles he wore.

Andrea froze her advance and scowled when she realised that she wasn't going to be able to do anything in this situation. The man with the moustache spoke up, his expression friendly but serious. "I need you to listen to me very carefully."

Andrea smiled sarcastically at the man, "I'm all ears."

Roman sighed angrily as a warning and placed a hand on her shoulder which she didn't bother to shrug off. The man inhaled deeply and looked at Sam, Mikaela and then back to Andrea who was glaring at him intently. It wasn't very hard to believe that this girl was Jayden's sister. They were very similar.

"People can die here," the man, Banachek, began but was cut off by the feisty female before him.

"Is that a threat?" She hissed angrily, her face scrunched up angrily and Roman took hold of both her shoulders and whispered something in her ear. Banachek restrained from allowing a smile to creep onto his face when he saw Andrea's eyes widen when Roman's lips brushed against her ear. The special operative was always very popular with the ladies, too popular. He knew exactly how to manipulate them into doing what he wanted and Banachek always found himself steering his daughter away from Roman, the womanizer, whenever they were talking. Of course, Banachek's daughter was only sixteen and as guarded and tough as they came but somehow Roman still had a massive effect on her, she was a female with female hormones after all. No girl was immune to Roman's antics.

Andrea's cheeks were burning red when Roman's hands slid down her shoulder and onto her upper arms in a way that was meant to soothe her, but only succeeded in making her very aware of his every movement. Banachek caught eyes with Roman who smirked and the older man frowned lightly, serving Roman the usual dose of disapproval.

"No, it wasn't a threat young lady," Banachek continued, saving Andrea from potential heart palpitations. "What I'm saying is that we need to know everything you know."

Andrea frowned, about to protest but was then reminded of the large hands on her shoulders by the man behind her. She swallowed down her sentences and remained silent, allowing the man to continue.

"We need to know it now."

Andrea was able to sense the sincerity and urgency behind his tone of voice and decided that he could be trusted enough to talk to. There was nothing about Banachek that was triggering any alarm bells in her head so Andrea nodded at Sam.

"Okay," Sam said simply and Banachek exhaled in relief but Andrea knew there was something more that Sam was going to say. "But first, I'll take our car, our parents-"

"Maybe you should write this down," Andrea added in, shrugging Roman's powerful hands off of her shoulders and moving a safe distance away from the man.

"Oh, and their criminal records," Sam pointed both his thumbs in different directions, one at Mikaela and one at Andrea. Although Andrea had only done small crimes, theft, piracy, vandalism, etc. they still affected her job hunt and she had been turned down multiple times due to it. Andrea couldn't imagine Mikaela's struggles to get out there and into the world with her past. Sam continued, "that's got to be gone. Like, forever."

Banachek inhaled deeply and mused over the conditions in his mind. They seemed fair enough and they weren't exactly high demands, except for the car. The rest was doable and easy, but he couldn't exactly let them go with an alien that transforms into a car. That would be foolish. Maybe he could find a way to get out of giving into that demand if he explained a few things to the teens. Maybe not. Either way, they needed the information urgently and if this was the only way to get it, then so be it.

Roman was staring at Banachek, watching the wheels in his head spin. Surely Banachek wasn't going to give them the car. But the operative was able to recognise the signs of someone relenting and giving in, (as he had seen that look multiple times due to himself), and groaned quietly. These guys were idiots, there were many other ways to get the information and he wasn't necessarily thinking torture.

Banachek sighed, "Come with me. We'll talk about your car."

Roman tried not to retaliate with violence, the guard watching Andrea like a hawk just shook his head, the teenagers grinned and Simmons blinked.

As Banachek led the teenagers to the hangar, Simmons and Roman remained behind for a few moments, not moving. Roman inhaled deeply and shook his head. Simmons' eyes widened as he gestured towards Sam's retreating figure. What the hell had just happened?

"The man's an extortionist!"

**123456789012345678901234567890**

**Poor Simmons. And, uh, DAYUM Roman!**

**The numbers are there to split apart the chapter from the A/N :) **

**So, that chapter didn't really clear up much but it kind of settled things down a bit. Let me know what you thought, please no hate though. **

**REVIEW, my Fearless Figs!**


	17. NBE-One

**Yeah, I know. Not very quick. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Andrea inhaled as they passed through the entrance into the hangar; the place was monumental in size and incredibly overwhelming. The young Witwicky's eyes grew until they were the size of saucers, her jaw dropping involuntarily. All around her was high tech machinery, agents in all types of suits, foreign objects that she had never seen before. Everything seemed to feel advanced, like taking someone from the Victorian Era and placing them into modern society. With each step Andrea took she could feel the air around her becoming considerably cooler, causing goosebumps to rise across her skin.

A handful of soldiers and an older man had joined their group and Banachek stopped to greet them. Andrea observed the soldiers in the brief pause, allowing her eyes to pass over the men in front of her. Two seemed to stand in front of the other couple, one man white and the other black. The white guy seemed to be the leader and the muscle-packed, dark skinned man seemed to be the second in command. Both of them held an air of authority but seemed friendly looking enough. A little war-worn but that may have been due to the fact that they appeared to have just come back from a mission. Their faces were clean and so were their clothes but their eyes told a different story, tired and slightly sunken in.

The white man turned to look at Sam, and Andrea took the opportunity to observe the guy; he had handsome features and his eyes weren't as sunken in as the others. His cheeks and nose were slightly red, probably due to sunburn from wherever they were previously. There was an assault rifle strapped to his back and a couple of grenades on his belt. A few combat knives here and there and Andrea raised an eyebrow. She wanted a combat knife, how useful would that be! The guy obviously wasn't a heavy gunner but very good with speed.

But the second man was utterly badass. He had a machine gun on his back and an assault rifle hanging from his left hip. There was a handgun on his right hip and another secured on his calf. The man had ammo belts strapped across his torso, crossing over each other to form an 'X'. Andrea looked down to his boots and was startled to find combat knife handles poking out from the top of the shoe.

The older man was pretty generic looking, wearing an expensive suit and a solemn expression on his face. He seemed familiar, like someone she had seen on television some time, but didn't delve deeper into thought about it.

"All right, here's the situation," Banachek began, looking around at all of them, "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

Andrea's eyebrows furrowed, lips pursing and her expression was one of confusion. What the hell was an NBE? Was she the only person who had no idea what that stood for?

"NBE?" The badass gunner questioned, looking around slightly lost. Well, at least Andrea wasn't the only confused one. The darker man looked at her with an expression, like asking her if she knew what it meant. Andrea pulled a face and shrugged, showing that she had no idea.

Her attention was brought back to the front when Roman seemed to materialise out of nowhere from behind Banachek. The heavy gunner, Epps, raised an eyebrow and a low whistle blew from his lips. Roman smirked, looking as smug as ever. Andrea briefly wondered where the innocent looking man from before had gone. The special agent swaggered forward; although his walk seemed casual, Andrea knew that every move he made was calculated and positioned specifically for any situation that might break out.

"NBEs," Roman repeated, his eyes scanning over every person before him. "They're Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Not many people in the world know what it stands for so don't feel bad."

His words were probably supposed to put people at ease, but Andrea knew that his tone held some note of mocking condescension behind it. Perhaps she was the only person to pick that up, she had made it a habit lately to watch him very carefully. Especially after being tricked for so long like that, she was burned and she didn't want to miss anything else that he might be up to.

Banachek melded into the group as Roman took the lead from the older gentlemen with a nod. The fast walking agent led them to a halt in front of two massive steel doors. He spun around on his heels, eyeing every single person of the group carefully. There was a silence that hung in the air, it seemed Roman was assessing something about them and no one wanted to necessarily fail whatever test he might have been setting up for them in his mind. "What you're about to see is completely and utterly classified."

He turned to the doors and Andrea let out a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding. That was until he spoke again, his back still turned, "Jhang, I'm going to have to ask you to return to the helipad and ask for 'Agent Miggs'."

Nobody moved for a few seconds until one of the soldiers stepped forward, his head downcast and a sigh escaping his lips in disappointment. Epps slapped the man's shoulder in reassurance and nodded, sending the Asian soldier back to the helipad.

"Jheng is one of our best men, sir…" Lennox, the leader of the soldiers said. Although it came out as a statement, it was still a question that hung in the air. Roman turned to face Lennox and inhaled lightly, his blue eyes piercing.

"I understand that, but he's not mentally stable right now. Post-trauma from the attack. He wouldn't have reacted well," Roman responded, his voice surprisingly patient. Lennox frowned, looking over his shoulder at Jhang's retreating figure with surprise and concern. Once he turned back, he caught Epps' eyes and was simply given a shrug in return.

Andrea gulped and Roman looked to her immediately as if he'd heard her. The agent was expressionless as he watched her carefully while she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Maybe he was trying to suss her out as well. So, Andrea put on her best tough face and stared straight at the doors expectantly, praying that Roman would open them soon.

To Andrea's relief, the doors opened slowly and everyone's jaw went slack. Andrea's breathing quickened as she stared at her greatest fears lifeless eyes. Sam gripped her hand and Andrea couldn't take her eyes away from the giant, metal head displayed before her.

"Dear God, what is this?" The older man from earlier exclaimed.

Roman waited a moment before responding, his eyes never leaving Andrea's pale face. "We call him NBE-One."

Andrea's eyes were wide and terror seized her by the heart, "Megatron."

* * *

**I am soooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while and then I give you this piece of crap chapter. **

**Just bear with me. Just finished exams, got my braces, got into a fight, holidays coming up... nyegh. **

**REVIEW, my Captivating Cherries!**


	18. Megatron Wants The Allspark

**Another quick update before the story progresses.**

**123456712345678902345678901234567890-0987654321234567890**

Roman blinked at Andrea's words and frowned slightly, "what?"

Andrea was in no state to explain anything at the time, her eyes remaining glued to Megatron's lifeless optics. Megatron seemed to have been frozen, unable to move or awaken. His body reached to a sky scraping height, maybe even taller than Optimus. Sam stepped forward and grabbed Roman's attention by clearing his throat. "Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know-"

Simmons scoffed and rolled his eyes, "'think we know?' Son-"

The rest of the sentence was cut off as Simmons was silenced by Roman's glare. Although Simmons was technically ranked higher than Roman, the younger agent was too unpredictable for his liking. Simmons would rather not sleep with one eye open, fearing that Roman and Jayden might do something to either hurt him or humiliate him… not that he knew from experience or anything.

Sam breath came out in a slight hiss before he continued, "That's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons."

If Roman was confused by this new information it didn't show on his face. Andrea finally pulled her gaze away from the Megatron's face and looked to Banachek. "How long has he been here?"

Banachek stepped forward to answer her question, "Uh, he's been in cryostasis since 1935."

Andrea's eyes widened and she managed to stammer out a few words in her bewilderment, "Are you- what?"

Banachek nodded, having seemed to anticipate her reaction. "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

Andrea inhaled deeply, turning away from Banachek and back to Megatron, "what happens when your power goes down? Say you're hit by an EMP- a powerful EMP, and the whole freezing thing you're doing to him stops. Will he wake up straight away?"

Banachek shook his head, "the EMP would have to be extremely powerful for it to make even a dent in our electrical system."

Andrea frowned, "what if it was beyond powerful, maybe one of the aliens triggered it… would he wake up?"

Banachek sighed, "it's highly probable that he would wake up immediately, but to insure that it doesn't happen we have back-up generators."

"Do you have any defence that can be used immediately against him should this happen?" Andrea fired off another question, maybe she should take up a job in the army. Simmons shifted, not liking the fact that a seventeen year old girl was questioning their security.

"Listen young lady, I don't think it's really necessary-" Simmons began, taking a step towards Andrea who glared at him. Andrea was ready for him to finish his sentence and to fire back answers that would get the information she wanted out of him. Instead, another person from behind her spoke up, effectively silencing Simmons.

"She's right to ask these questions," Roman shrugged, moving to stand beside her. Andrea inched away from the agent, turning her glare onto him. She could have handled the situation, she didn't need Roman to come to her verbal rescue. Roman glanced down at her, his expression blank. Banachek watched the exchange carefully before speaking.

"The fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age," Banachek said, gathering everyone's attention.

"The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One… that's what we call it," Simmons continued, eyeing Roman with anger in his gaze. He was getting sick of being shut up by this point. The older gentlemen moved out of the crowd of soldiers and stared at Megatron for a few seconds.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" He questioned, turning to look at Simmons expectantly. Andrea then realised that the man was Keller, Secretary of Defence. The freaking Secretary of Defence!

"Until these events we had no credible threat," Simmons responded smoothly, remaining respectful under the secretary's gaze. The man inhaled deeply before turning to face Banachek.

"Well you got one now."

Everyone fell silent, his words turning over in their minds. Andrea glanced up at Roman who clenched his jaw in response. Obviously these men didn't like to be questioned or underestimated in any way, shape or form. Andrea nudged the tall man beside her and he glanced down at her. What could she possibly want?

Andrea offered a small smile which surprised them both. From what Andrea had seen, these people had put in their utmost effort to keep everything contained and they learnt as much as they could from Megatron, making the world what it is today. Sure, she wasn't any Secretary of Defence, but Andrea did trust the people she was surrounded by… maybe not Simmons and you'd be stupid to trust Roman. Although the special agent seemed to show some care for her and she had been his mission for the last three years, obviously he HAD to take care of her. So maybe she did trust him, just a bit.

Roman's lips quirked upwards for a split second, his hard gaze softening; he turned back towards Banachek and the Secretary. Andrea inwardly applauded herself as she noticed the tension slowly seep away from Roman's body, returning to his hyper aware state of mind.

"So why Earth?" Lennox piped up, his fingers curling slightly as he stepped forward. He's used to holding something, maybe a gun. His hands were empty at the time but it kind of unnerved Andrea that Lennox had gotten so used to holding a gun, that his hands began to twitch slightly when he wasn't.

"It's the Allspark," Sam replied, stepping in for Banachek. Andrea realised this was her cue to join in the conversation and stop being creepily observant towards everyone in the room. Keller looked slightly bewildered as his gaze flickered between Sam and Andrea multiple times.

"Allspark?" Keller repeated. Andrea nodded and he continued, "What is that?"

Andrea hesitated, slightly unsure of how to explain it. Sam winced and looked at her with the same expression. "Well, uh, yeah. I mean, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing."

Keller stared at Sam with a bemused expression, full of doubt and frustration. Andrea realised that Sam wasn't exactly the best speaker and tried to help her brother explain it as best that she could. "Um, Megatron is kind of like the, uh…" Andrea pointed to the metal giant in front of them and clicked her finger as she tried to bring the correct description to mind.

"Harbinger of death," Sam offered confidently. Andrea nodded.

"Yeah, he wants to use it- the cube- to transform our technology and take over the universe. That's their plan, as ambitious and cliché as it sounds," Andrea finished weakly, her stomach dropping as everyone but Banachek, Simmons and Roman stared at her with a 'wtf?' look.

"We're not the best explainers, I'm sorry," Andrea bit out defensively, crossing her arms in a fierce manner. Epps's lips twitched upwards and he struggled not to grin at her, Andrea caught this and they both watched each other carefully, trying not to smile. It was comic relief from the situation and Andrea suddenly found herself grateful for Epps.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you- are you sure about that?" Simmons questioned, trying to rewind back to Andrea and Sam's pathetic attempt of an explanation. Andrea frowned, thinking that he was referring to her comment.

"That we're bad explainers?" Andrea asked. Banachek shook his head and Roman crossed his arms over his chest, his face very grim.

"No, about the whole 'using our technology to take over the world', thing," Simmons relayed frantically, sweat accumulating on his forehead and his eyes bewildered. Andrea merely nodded, confused by the whole situation. She turned to her brother for help, assuming that he would be about as lost as she was. But when she looked at him, his expression was thoughtful as he stared at Banachek suspiciously.

"Yeah… you guys know where it is, don't you," Sam said, already knowing the answer. Banachek's eyes softened and he nodded slowly. Sam deflated and Mikaela, who had been silent this whole time, sighed with frustration.

Andrea's stomach dropped as she realised what was going on.

"You have the freaking Cube here?" Andrea exclaimed, causing Banachek, Lennox and Roman to turn their attention on her. Her cheeks burned bright red with fury, images of Optimus' fallen world coming back to her mind. "You have the power source that Megatron came for in the same vicinity he is held in? Don't you realise that there's no longer a period of peace and learning coming from this whole situation anymore? Everything has been set into action and the Decepticons have probably located Earth and are trying to track Megatron down. But you know, forget about their search for the Cube, right? Cos', we'll just have it in the next room!"

Andrea's voice was low enough to not have attracted the attention of the soldiers and MIkaela, the only people who had stopped to listen to her rant was Lennox, Roman, Banachek, Simmons, Keller and her brother. Banachek was quick to try and console the hysterical woman.

"She makes a fair point," Lennox pointed out, all eyes turned to him and he added a, "sir."

"Common sense isn't extinct, people!" Andrea cried out with sarcastic delight, gesturing towards Lennox with a relieved expression, "it's very rare but it's not extinct!"

**12345678912345678901234567890987654`123456789**

**So, _ the font is all weird but I don't know how to stop it from being flipped up_**

**_Um, i know this was another quick chap but the next chap will make the story progress, heh. _**

**_REVIEW, My Riveting Raspberries!_**


End file.
